The Day Until Night Saga Volume 2: The Immortals
by LuvleeLyfe
Summary: In this intense sequel, Rena struggles with deciding if she wants to marry Boyfriend Seth Clearwater. When a series of mysterious kidnappings occur in Vancouver the crew find out that their own kind might be to blame. Who is to blame, will she say yes?
1. Prelude: Reproduction

**Prelude: **

**Reproduction**

"Sir, its time." Amanda said as she walked into my office. She was always so punctual when she needed to be. She knew the importance of what we were doing, for this project will forever change the world. I stood up from my desk and turned to face her. She was always fashionably the best looking female in the office. Today she had her dark black hair pulled back into a tight bun, and whore her bangs down. She had her favorite Prada glasses on and wore her bright smile like she was told too. Her chocolate colored skin was always smooth and looked as if she walked off the set of a cover girl commercial. Underneath her lab coat she was wearing a very fitted black button down, with a gray high wasted pencil skirt. She worked out frequently and ran track in college so she was VERY fit. She was only in her mid 20's but for a woman her age, coped well around strange and abnormal. This job was everything but normal.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Is my patient ready?" I asked back.

"Yes sir. She's prepped and comfortable"

"Good" I stood up from my desk, made sure my contacts were on right and put on my lab coat. I walked down the long hallway past the receptionist desk where Amanda's desk was, and pressed on towards the elevators. She walked with me and prepared to watch for I had promised to take her under my wing in hopes she could one day be a doctor and scientist in my line of work. I hit the button for Sub Level and we descended.

"Miss Fountain are you aware that what you are about to witness is top secret?"

"Yes Mr. Calibri." She replied. I smiled and we landed at our level. The metal doors slid open and we walked out into the long corridor that housed many different medical rooms. Medical room 13 is where we needed to be and where our patient laid on the table. She was maybe 18, had brown hair and played lacrosse for her high school. Her body was very fit and her skin was a russet color. She looked to be of Native American decent.

"Hello Miss LaFent, this is Dr Fountain, she is an intern and will be watching over the procedure."

"Hi, I'm kind of nervous so don't mind if I ask a lot of questions" the patient said.

"Don't worry about it, your in excellent hands" Amanda said. They began to talk about her sporting activity and shared stories. Amanda kept her busy as I read over her chart. The patient smiled and looked back at me.

"Wow, you like, need some sun! Are you held up in this office all day? Your so pale!" she laughed.

"Very observant, I have a skin condition so the sun isn't always my friend." I replied. Too observant.

"Where do you get your contacts from? I love the red tint that it has in the brown, I always wanted a pair that was different then what everyone else has been doing." She pointed out. My contacts must have been dissolving in my eyes quicker than usual. We had to hurry. She was a pivotal role in this project, we needed one more female to finish this part of the group before we can move on to the next. It is rare to find a female in their teens who is athletic and willing to be part of testing for money. However, no one got money. Those who qualified were used, those who didn't, knew too much, and were killed. This project must succeed for us to spread it across the world. This is a game changer, and if this were in fact a sport, we were the winning team. We couldn't afford to lose this one so we had to proceed with everything.

The rest of the medical staff came in to the room and began to assist Amanda in strapping our patient down. she began asking questions about why we used metal straps and why we had so many doctors who she's never heard. I washed up and put on my gloves and grabbed the brief case with the serum. Amanda inserted the IV and I extracted the liquid into the syringe. Everything so far was going smoothly. I inserted the needle into her IV and explained to her that this would hurt very much. I began pushing in the serum and she exhaled as she waited for the pain. We waited patiently.

The patient laid there whistling a tune that sounded to be almost Native American. God how I wish she'd shut up! I couldn't wait any longer for this to take effect.

"You know, I know you said it would be painful but I really don't feel…" just then she began to scream. Her torso shot up from the bed but didn't move far, due to her being strapped in. Tears of blood came roaming down her face; this was something that never happened before. Her body began shaking violently and foam started to come from her mouth.

"What is going on? Nurse what are her stats?" I shouted. Amanda looked stunned, almost unsure of what to do.

"Doctor her body temperature just rose to 108! Its supposed to be decreasing!" I looked back at the girl and it looked as if her face had began to swell. A scent filled the room that only I could smell.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I shouted! I zoomed over to our recruiter and had him by the throat and against the wall. The girl was still screaming and then began to projectile vomit.

"WHERE…DID YOU FIND HER! WHAT IS HER BACKGROUND!" I shouted. The man's face became very pale and scared.

"I, I…I… found her walking home from school. Her, parents aren't…biological, she's… she's adopted!" he spit out. I squeezed tighter almost breaking his neck, I felt the bones begin to crack a bit.

"WHAT IS HER BACKGROUND!" I screamed!

"sh-she's… of native American decent, birth mom was from a reservation in Washington… Push…something…La Push, she had an affair with her husbands best friend and gave the love child up…" I didn't let him finish before I crushed his larynx. Blood rushed into his throat choking him, ultimately making him suffocate to death. I didn't need any more information. She was a descendent of the Quileute Indians… she was the next generation of shape shifters. Our venom was poison to her, and the poisons affects were only intensified after what we've done to it.

I walked over to our patient whose skin began to blister, she was still vomiting and then I heard it. A loud pop… her heart exploded in her chest and Everyone was quiet in the room.

"Sir… what happened?" I didn't speak at first for I was trying to calm my anger. I turned and walked towards the sink to wash off the vomit and blood from my hands.

"She is a shape shifting werewolf. Vampire venom is poison to her. She didn't know what she was and neither did we"

"well, one of us did, but he's no longer breathing." Amanda said. The entire operation was probably ruined now, and I was going to fail. There was no way I would find another athletic and young female in time to proceed with this. One last female was all we needed and I lost her. No one said a word as I looked around the room. I thought for sure it was ruined when suddenly it hit me…

The scent of human was all around me but never had I smelled HER blood before, for I didn't see her as food, or even a possible patient. I only saw her as an excellent worker. I slowly turned around and looked at Miss Fountain. She was helping to clean up when she stopped to look at me.

"Is there anything you need me to do Dr Calibri?" she asked.

I stared back at her analyzing her body. She was very much in shape, very healthy, athletic… just what we looked for in our patient selection.

"Why, yes Miss Fountain. There is….." without hesitation, I leaped on top of her, and sank my teeth into her neck, releasing my venom into her blood stream.


	2. Chapter 1: The Hunt

**Chapter 1: **

**The Hunt**

I watched him sleep on the bed… our bed. Naked, snoring so loudly that I could have sworn I seen the windows shake. I sat in the corner of the bedroom next to the wall of glass, wearing my silk burgundy robe. Sleep was no longer an option for me now that I was full blown new born vampire, so this always seemed like a better choice. A lot of my human traits have disappeared but some strange ones still lingered. For instance my scent was apparently not one of a full vampire. I instead had a slight vampire scent with human after smell… or at least that's how Seth and Noah explained it to me. Another was the fact that hot water still triggered feeling in my body. Lots of things have definitely changed and I have accepted them with open arms. If it weren't for Noah and the man laying on my bed, I don't know if I would have survived this alone.

He looked so peaceful laying there on my bed. The glow of his russet colored skin in the moonlight made him even more beautiful then he already is on a daily basis. This must be the feeling he has when he sees me in sunlight. It was a full moon tonight so the room was well lit through the walls of windows. We've only been here two or three months and yet it still feels weird to call this place my home. This extravagant house that was hidden in an island off the coast of Vancouver was all ours. It may be on an island, however this is no tropical place. This may be an island, but besides July and August, the weather is usually cold, and rains a lot. This is good for my brother and me, since the sunlight makes us sparkle more than a jewelry counter in a fancy high priced mall.

Seth lying in the bed like that sleeping only made me want him more but to wake him up meant facing a confrontation that I was not ready for. I knew that when he woke up he would be waiting for an answer, an answer that I did not have. There was no doubt that I loved him. I loved him more then anything I thought I could ever love. It's not like I'm getting older either, I'll be forever 18. Money would never be an issue especially with the new lifestyle that Carlisle had put us on. These were all the normal worries that would run through someone's head after being proposed to. However, none of these were a problem to me. What was my hesitation? Was it the way he asked? No ring, no one knee proposal. Instead he asked me while we were in the heat of making love. Not the most romantic moment, and most girls would assume he said it out of passion and not love, but I knew it was genuine with Seth.

These were the normal reasons but these also didn't seem to be the issue now that I thought about it. Where would we get married? Who would we invite? I would be afraid to invite humans for I cant trust myself around them. So far the only human I seemed to NOT want to eat, was Jodi but Maybe because I cared for her. If that was the reason why, then I should be fine with Sophie, because she is my true mother and I love her and appreciate her more than anything. She'd be fine, except how would I explain to her the change in my appearance? Or how would I explain the fact that I live with Noah, my student advisor which whom she's spoken to plenty of times in the past about my future schooling.

He came up with the idea that I am studying abroad and will be home in the summer. Carlisle also explained to me that letting humans know about what we are, is strictly forbidden and I wasn't about to try and explain to her what I was. It was hard enough trying to convince myself everyday that what I do and who I am or even what my diet consist of now isn't normal. Over the past few months, that's what it now feels like. Normal.

Overall the idea of marrying Seth was amazing, but was also quite terrifying at the same time. How would I explain that my answer would be no until I figure out why it was no? Would he understand or would he be shattered? The thought of breaking his fast beating heart was gut wrenching and made a lump weld up in my throat. The lump in my throat suddenly reminded me of the fire burning there. The heat radiating from my throat was the thirst I have been feeling all night. I hadn't hunted all week and it was now coming to light. Staring at Seth, simply made me forget about it. I turned and faced the window and looked at my reflection. My eyes were black, which meant that I was pretty hungry. I should go hunting before he wakes. On this island there's plenty of wild life to sink my teeth into, bears, elk, mountain lions amongst the excessive amount of dear as well.

I got up and glided over to the massive walk in closet. As soon as the doors open the lights along the walls turned on. Everything was so organized in the white room and made me feel almost uncomfortable touching them. However these were my clothes and I couldn't go hunting naked. The clothes that they stocked in here were a lot of expensive labels and made me feel important. I know that if Jodi saw this closet, she'd freak! I went to the far back where my normal clothing would be. There was a small four foot long wall that had shelves full of jeans, plain white shirts and jackets. I threw on a white shirt, zip up hooded jacket and some jeans then walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. I went to the second floor where Noah's apartment sized bedroom was located. Before I could knock he opened the door and greeted me with a big smile.

"Thirsty?" he asked.

"A little, I figured you could come with me, since last time I almost killed that lady." I responded. That woman hiking in the woods wouldn't have seen me coming. If it weren't for Seth lunging at me and knocking the both of us off the cliff and into the ocean, she would have been dinner.

"Of course, I felt your thirst from upstairs and got dressed. Ive been waiting for you to make up your mind on when you wanted to go." He said as we glided down the stairs. I suddenly felt bad when I caught a glimpse of his nearly black eyes. He was purposely waiting for me to go hunting so that he could hunt as well, yet keep an eye on me. Saddened but I was grateful all at the same time. If it wasn't for Noah and Seth, I don't know if would have came out of this on the good guys side. We excited out of the back door by the library. Behind our house, is a mountain wall of trees with a waterfall that leads to a river in our back yard. We sprinted through the trees and leaped over the rivers massive body. I loved how good it felt to be so strong, and knowing that not much could take me out was an amazing feeling.

I could tell that Noah picked up on the emotions of joy and excitement because he giggled along side of me. The mist from the water fall was heavy in the air as we ran through it. Once we passed through it we began climbing up along the mountain side. A lot of the deer were up on top drinking from the rivers, lots of deer meant lots of food. Navigating this island wasn't that bad, it was a large island but not much going on. Besides us and the deer, it was mainly used for summer homes and church groups. Luckily for us, our house was built on an almost impossible to reach area, behind the water fall on the northern area of the peninsula. Carlisle had mention that he specifically built the house here because even from the top of the falls, the mist and trees cover the land, virtually invisible to the public eye. This part of the island also is often hit with harsh winter like storms. Very smart on their part.

Mid way up the mountain side Noah leaped up a large tree and began climbing it. I jumped up the tree next to it and followed. When we reached the top we began leaping silently from tree to tree until we reached two high trees on the edge of an opening. The opening lead to a midsized clearing where the river bank ran through the middle and Right there in the clearing stood 4 dear. From the tree tops, we watched their movements; we noticed that they weren't paying much attention to us and were more focused on eating the vegetation and drinking from the water.

My throat began to feel as if it were on fire again. I felt it tighten up and I could feel it get worst. Even from the tree tops I could hear the blood rushing through their veins, calling my name. their heartbeats were steady and calm, not even knowing what was about to hit them. Noah was quiet by my side, and with a nod of his head, we both leaped from the trees into the field with the deer. Landing so quietly they didn't notice; I lunged from my landing spot to the bucks back grabbing hold of his antlers, snapping his neck. The body fell limp to the ground and then I tackled the closest doe. We rolled several feet and she struggled to get up. Before she could make a run for it, I had a hold of her. While my fingers were dug into the skin of her neck, I placed both my feet into her back, and kicked into her spin, crushing it.

As her body laid lifeless, I sank my teeth into the main artery in her neck. The blood flowed into my mouth and down my throat, putting out the fire that once burned there. Before I knew it, the doe was drained dry. I turned to grab my first kill and noticed that Noah was already onto his second kill. I walked over to the Buck and began to drink. I now had no problem with the way this blood tasted and now began to find myself liking it. I knew I had to soon enough, especially since it was pretty bad that my shape shifting boyfriend enjoyed the taste more then I did, and he didn't even need to eat animals raw. I made it a point to finally get used to it. It also didn't hurt that it helped with my eyes. They were no longer the bright crimson red, instead they were now almost the full golden hazel.

After we finished drinking we disposed of the carcasses and laid in the field. It was a very beautiful night and we stared at the full moon. It shined bright and was very large from up here. I wished that Seth was here, but then the stir of emotions and confusion came back. I felt Noah shutter and heard his teeth clench.

"sorry…" I said

"Don't worry about it" he said back.

"Why don't you just be honest with him?" he asked as he stared up at the night sky.

"Because, I don't know what honest is when it pertains to this situation…"

"But you do, Rena, its obvious your not ready for that, if you keep him waiting, it will only hurt him more." He was right. The lump suddenly came back to my throat. The thought of hurting him was killing me. I loved Seth more then anything in this world…

"I don't want to hurt him. He is everything to me, but like you said… im not ready, but I honestly don't know why im not."

"That's something only time will tell Rena, but being dishonest with him will only make it worst"

"Its going to still be just as bad with my denying him."

"Rena, he'll be fine. He's a big boy, im pretty sure he'll just be satisfied with you being honest. Hes not like many guys." He said laughing.

"yeah, your right…" and he was… but something inside me knew no matter what, there was something more than just fear of being ready. There was something inside of me that needed something more before marriage… something else…. Maybe even someone else… not that this imprinting thing didn't mean what everyone else thought it meant. I know deep down inside I will be his wife in the future, but a big part of me now, thinks that maybe i….

"We're not alone Rena…" Noah suddenly said interrupting my thoughts. I sat up and looked around. At first sight there was no signs of anyone…

"Maybe you were right about him feeling down… his emotions are radiating through me…"

"Seth? Where?" I asked

"Hes coming up through those trees now, he's confused on what might be wrong."

I smelled him then, and soon he was coming through the clearing. His shirtless frame was perfect, and still made my stomach flutter like it did when I first met him. Why don't I want to marry him?

"That's what he wants to know…" Noah said as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you back at the house" he said as he nodded at Seth then zoomed back into the trees towards the house.

Seth walked up and flashed his huge smile at me. I went from being solo in the field, to being wrapped up in his massive arms. He kissed my neck then reached forward to my face and landed on my mouth. These moments where the sparks flew all over my body like I was being electrocuted, made me forget all my doubts on marriage.

"You scared me" he said as we spun around slowly. I hadn't realized that my legs were off the ground and now wrapped around him.

"No need to be scared, I had to hunt… there was no danger. If there was I could take care of myself" I said kissing him back. We were suddenly spinning to the ground. We landed with him holding himself above me while I was on the grass.

"Danger wasn't what scared me my love. I feared that my question might have chased you away" he said brushing the hair out of my face. I tried to laugh it off as if it wasn't bothering me as much as it was, I don't know how to tell him.

"Well, it wasn't really a question Mr Clearwater" I said. "it was more of a demand of sorts 'be my wife'" I said in a mockingly deep voice. He laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Your right, im sorry… its just, when we make love its always like all my feelings for you, which are a lot, intensify… and it just came out… how about this…"

"Wait Seth…" I tried to interrupt but his fingers were to my lips.

"Let me finish… I will re ask you in a better way, not right now, but I want to do it correctly. I wont let you know when, because I want it to be a surprise, I want you to feel the way an unexpecting girlfriend should feel." He looked into my eyes for an answer.

"But now ill expect it everytime we go out" I said as I laughed.

"Well… I guess we wont go out then" he replied as we both laughed. Though he distracted me from how I really felt, I still felt it deep inside. After all at least he knows how he asked was wrong. Hopefully he surprises me with the new proposal, after I sort out my feelings. We kissed again and he stared into my eyes.

"You get enough to drink?" he asked as his stomach grumbled

"Yes, I did actually. Sounds like your hungry. Shall we go back down to the house? I can cook you something, ive been reading a lot of cook books and ive learned how to make some new dishes" I said and I rubbed the side of his face. That was the truth. While watching him sleep night after night I tended to go to the bookshelf and read from time to time. one of my favorites to read happened to be Paula Deans cook book. Lots of different types of dishes and I have cooked some of them for Seth. He seemed to like them very much by the way he stayed quiet the entire time. He ate faster than a person in a hot dog eating contest.

"hm… Well…. as long as you make me pancakes with blue berries that spell out 'yes I'll marry you' then sure" he said with a smile on his face. I rolled over then pinned him down on the ground.

"Seth Clearwater… you drive me crazy" I pressed my lips against his, then leaped up and began to sprint towards the woods. Racing was one of my favorite things to do with Seth. Hes only beat me once so hes been determined to win again. I looked back and he was still laying in the grass. Why isn't he running with me. I stopped and then began to walk back to see what the problem was.

"Is everything ok?" I asked as I knelt down beside him.

"Rena, just promise me, that no matter what… you'll always be honest with me?"

I was stunned. I didn't know what to say to him because the pain in his face was so real, that if I had a beating heart, it would had stopped. he looked at me as I stared back at him. I grabbed his face and got closer.

"I promise… nothing but honesty. Nothing but truth." He looked back into my eyes as I looked into his. He smiled then grabbed me by the waste.

"Good" he said as he then kissed me… sparks began shooting everywhere in my body. I felt my self letting go of control, just like I always did when he kissed me. I would never of thought I would then suddenly be thrown in the air. I flew 20 feet back and landed in the river. TRICKERY! The last thing I heard before I hit the water was Seth say, "HA! Now we can race!"

When I stuck my head out of the water I saw that Seth has already phased and began running. I growled a bit then submerged myself into the water. I kicked off from the river bed and began swimming fast down river. He forgot vampires have the advantage in the water. I zoomed down the river as he ran alongside. He was definitely ahead of me. I needed to get out soon because the water fall was coming up. I zipped right past him in the water then stopped when I seen my opportunity. I went deeper into the water, pressed my feet into the river bed and then pushed myself out of the river full force so that I would fly into the air. I flew right over him as he ran and landed 20 yards ahead of him. I looked back as he came running full force, smiled, and then made a run for it. He snarled when he saw me.

I ran faster and faster as he got closer to me. I weaved in and out of trees to confuse him but he's seen this before, he's catching on! The land became a hill and we both picked up speed. There were trees all around us except up ahead. He wasn't looking in that direction but I knew if I jumped off the cliffs edge I'd land directly in the yard. That being if, I land on each tree on the way down and use them to my advantage. I changed directions and made a leap for it. As my body disappeared in the mist from the water fall, I heard Seth's howl from behind me as I won the race.


	3. Chapter 2: Family

**Chapter 2:**

**Family**

_Dearest Rena,_

_I truly miss you. I hope you come visit soon! I know school is starting and your probably getting everything ready for that, just don't forget about me! I mailed you a package so make sure you head to town and check it out! Why you don't have a real address boggles my mind, but a P.O. Box will have to do I guess! Well, any who I hope you enjoy everything I've sent. Call me when you get it, and tell your boyfriend I said hello. Jodi spoke highly of him! Love you always_

_Sophie_

I read it 4 times before I hit reply. Reading her emails always make me feel as if I want to cry, however, that no longer happens. Sophie has been on my tail for a while trying to get me to visit. Im getting closer to that point however, as of right now, it might be too much for her. Or…even too much for me. My changes are drastic now, so I want to be able to ease it in without having to scare the living hell out of her. She also has been eager to meet Seth ever since Jodie went back to jersey bragging about him. She is one to talk; I truly miss her as well. I speak to Jodi every other day or whenever we get a chance. She's back in Seattle getting ready for school so she called me once she was close enough to my time zone. She has plans to come up for her Thanksgiving break so I know before long ill be with my best friend again.

Seths loud snoring caught my attention from the couch. I turned around and glanced at him as half of his massive body hung off and the rest was curled up with a pillow. That pillow was now covered in drool. He put a smile on my face, I almost wanted to carry him upstairs so that he could nap, but my cold touch would probably wake him from his deep slumber. I turned back towards the screen and pressed on with my email.

_Mom,  
I miss you terribly. Seth is great! we're all pretty much settled in. I told you not to send me things! What is it! I'll be heading to the city tomorrow so ill pick it up and then I'll call you. Seth and I were thinking me might come to jersey for Christmas. Let me know if that's ok? I Love you._

_Rena_

I hit send, and turned around to face Seth. He was now completely on the floor and drooling on the marble. It always amazes me how he sleeps so much and in such awkward positions. Im glad I didn't sleep anymore because that would be an issue for me. I looked down at the black marble and noticed the puddle getting bigger. If I didn't get that mopped up before he woke up, he'd slip and fall on it, typical thing for Seth to do. I glided over to the kitchen and was greeted by Noah who was sitting at the bar countertop with his laptop.

"Hello Rena" he said without looking up from the screen.

"Whatcha doing" I asked as I danced over and sat across from him.

He looked up at me and smiled and slid me a picture. I slowly picked it up and looked at it. The little boy standing next to a woman, was the same little boy that Natalia showed me in her visions a few months back. It was Noah, and his mother. She was beautiful, had long black hair and showed where Noah got his looks from. He resembled her a lot.

"Shes beautiful" I said.

"Was, was beautiful. I miss her so much." He replied… I felt a lump rise in my throat.

"I'm…sorry. Did you get to see her… before she passed?"

"Yes actually. I waited until I was accustomed to my new diet. I took the first plane out to Philadelphia to see her. She knew I was different the moment she saw me. She was so happy to see I was still… alive, if that's what I am. She was so frail laying in that bed, sick. The cancer ate through her so quick that I barely had anytime to say goodbye. I blamed myself for it, and that's how I found out exactly how 'immortal we were. After her funeral, I tried to kill myself, obviously failing. After about three weeks of staring at my body, I put my head back on and contacted Carlisle. He came once again to the rescue." He said as he looked at the picture.

"Even though he was there for me twice, it still felt like something was missing. Even when I began working at the school, being around people all day even didn't help. I've never felt more alone in my entire life. Then you walked into my office, and I knew there was something special about you." He smiled at me suddenly.

"I felt drawn to you for some reason, which of course ended up being brought to light after our run in with Natalia. I realized that day that I was no longer alone. I once again had family…" he looked back down at his hand and began to fidget with his bracelet. I definitely understood what he meant, for I didn't feel like I had a family beside Sophie, until I met him.

"Thank you, Noah" I said as I squeezed his hand.

"For what hun? I should be thanking you for not only saving us that day in the meadow, but teaching me that nothing is impossible." He smiled at me and my bottom lip began to quiver.

"Thank you for being so gracious and helpful, I don't know if I would have been able to make it through without you." I said as he squeezed my hand back. He looked back at his laptop and he smiled.

"There's an email from Sam, Emily had her baby! They want Seth to come visit!" he said. It replayed in my head again as I analyzed his words. 'Seth to visit.' Just Seth.

Just then we heard a groan, followed by a very loud thump. I never mopped up Seths Drool! I zipped over to him to see if he was ok. He was laughing at himself as I helped him up.

"Im fine! I promise!" he said as he towered over me and gave me a bear hug.

"Sam emailed you, he wants you to go visit him and Emily. They had the baby." I said, sounding more bitter then expected.

"oh… OH? OK…" he said as he let go of me and grabbed the phone. He walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. I didn't follow, for I could spy from where I stood. Why would they just want him to come. Were they still in fear of having vampires coming around? Wasn't there a treaty? Or did they know that I had not answered his proposal. All these thoughts began to flood my mind, but were soon interrupted by Seth's conversation.

"When will Jake and Nessie be there?... awesome I can't wait for Jake to meet Re…. huh? Well that's just dumb…." They began explaining why I wasn't allowed to come. I felt my hands begin to shake. I tried to calm down but I only felt rage. Everything in the living room began lifting off the floor as I started to lose control of my powers.

"Calm down Rena" Noah said suddenly. I didn't realize he was behind me. He must have read my emotions. I took a deep breath and slowly put everything back in its place with my mind.

"Oh… I guess that does make sence… but seems kind of unfair… no, your right. Well, I'll leave in the evening… k… cya then." I heard him hang up and heard him exhale strongly. I walked up onto the landing and waited for him. He was walking towards me with his head down as I stood still as a statue.

"I'm guessing you were listening." He said. He unfolded my arms and grabbed my hands. I walked closer to him and stared into his eyes. I didn't respond, I just wanted an answer.

"Jake and Nesse had plans to come down this weekend, even before they baby came. They felt bad telling them not to come." He said.

"But they don't feel bad asking me to stay? And why does one of the vampires have to be forced to stay home, what happened to the treaty?" I asked

"Its not like that my love. They are looking out for your safety. You don't smell like a full vampire. You still have a human like scent. A passing by vampire would smell you then Nesse, then think your both hybrids. It would be a target made in heaven for a bad guy. They don't want anything bad to happen."

"What makes them think a bad guy would be anywhere near La Push." I heard the tone in my voice change. He looked at me apologetic and held the side of my face.

"This is a big thing, this is the first time in centuries that this tribe has passed on the tradition two generations in a row. Sam's baby could be the next generation in Alphas." He said. I thought about that, and I thought about how that would be something vampires would be intrigued in. Especially now that they all are aware of how much a threat these wolves are. Sam and Seth were right. I was being selfish by acting like this. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Noah nod his head in agreement.

"Your right, im sorry." I said.

"what are you sorry for. I should be the one apologizing. How am I to make you my wife if I cant bring you around my family?"

In that moment I had no time to stop it. Before I could correct my expression, He must have seen my grimace because he quickly dropped his hand from my face. I felt Noah shutter in the corner as he must have felt Seths pain.

"Oh yea, that's right. We're not sure if we want you to be my wife yet… forgive me for being hopeful." He said to me as he pressed by me and stormed upstairs. He wasn't all the way up the stairs before punching a hole in the wall. Noah looked at me as I just stared off in thought.

"I didn't mean to…" he stopped my sentence by raising his hand.

"I'll go check on him…" Noah said and began walking upstairs. "You know, Its not my business, but you really need to tell him how you feel."

"Noah, I don't know how I feel…" I replied.

"Judging by how quickly you grimaced at the word "wife", proves you already know your answer…" we stared at each other for a min, and then he was gone. My morning went from being so happy and appreciative of family, to a drama filled heartbreaking event. How do you go on breaking someone's heart, especially someone you love so much. I am a horrible person. I went from standing in one spot to running full speed out the front door. I grabbed glasses and my cell phone on the way out. I ran down the stone gravel path down to the hidden dock. I didn't even bother with the stairs, I leaped from the top landing straight into the boat. I hesitated before turning it on, where was I going? I looked around, revved the boats engine, and pulled off. I totally forgot about the boat being tied to the dock but was soon reminded when I heard it break apart as I pulled away.

I sped out the cave and into the Strait of Georgia towards our private beach. The sun was beaming down on the water and I saw my skin sparkle everywhere. I didn't even care if anyone else was out. I made it across in ten minutes, I pulled up and docked the boat. I grabbed my things and leaped from the pier to the sand. I pulled out my electric remote for the garage and opened the doors. There sat three cars. Noah's BMW, Seth's red Ferrari Italia Coupe, and my all black Maserati Granturismo. I clicked the automatic starter and the engine revved up. I put on my glasses and gloves and slipped into my 150,000 dollar vehicle. Every window was tinted and the interior was black leather. Overall the car was beautiful, not as flashy as Seth's but more my style. I pulled out and sped up the hidden driveway onto the highway 99.

I was doing at least 98mph heading towards Vancouver. By the look of the skies from behind the mountains, I could tell that rain was coming, which was good. I couldn't just drive around the city all day. I kept picturing Seth's face as I drove. I hope he'd be home still when I got there, at least so I could say goodbye to him. Having him be upset with me was a lot more annoying then I'd thought. I felt like I could do anything to make him happy, except the one thing he wanted from me. Saying yes to his proposal meant more then just marrying him. It mean being with just him for the rest of his life. I would not die, but if he chose to give up on his lifestyle, he would no longer phase, and I would slowly watch the love of my life die. Did I want that? Was I being selfish by saying that? So many different things to think about, its too soon to just make a decision like that. It wasn't just my life I had to take into consideration.

The city came into view as I slowed down before going down the exit ramp. I pulled up to a light next to a park. A couple was walking by holding hands. They looked so happy, knowing that they are meant to be married. I envied them. They would grow old together, watch their children grow together, die together. A sudden series of beeps snapped me out if. I pulled off and zipped down through the city. I drove for a bit before I pulled up to my destination. The clouds had not yet covered the sky enough for me to get out, so I drove around a bit more.

A man buying ice cream for his son then caught my attention. Seth, would never get to experience something like that. He would go on through life, with his statue of a wife, who would never be able to bare a child for him. Just then I realized I ran a red light and slammed on my breaks. I began to skid off the road. I turned the wheel to change directions of the car, just missing collision with another expensive looking vehicle. The other car beeped fiercely before speeding off down the road.

"Pull yourself together Rena!" I shouted out loud.

Just then the rain began falling. I looked around and went to go put my car into drive, when I noticed a very tall and muscular man standing across the street. Something about him was very appealing and I couldn't take my eyes off him. His skin was almost an olive color and he had feathered hair down to his chin. His goatee was dark but close shaved to his face. He wore a brown leather jacket with a black t-shirt underneath. His khaki's looked like he'd been through a lot in them. I noticed he had a book bag, must be a tourist. When I glanced back at his very attractive face I got glimpse of his eyes. For a second, only a split second, they shined silver.

A bus suddenly drove between my car and the man, blocking my view of him. When the bus cleared out of the way, the man was no longer there. What was it about that man… I looked around before I straightened my car out and drove off. The streets were still filled with people walking around. Now most up them had umbrellas while others used news papers or other items to cover themselves from the rain. After about 30 minutes, I finally pulled up to my destination, the post office. I parked my car, set the alarm and walked through the rain into the office. I walked up to the wall where the P.O. Boxes were, found mine and put the key in. when open, there was a certified note from the post office saying "please pick up your order at the desk" I closed the box, then walked up to the counter.

The lady behind the counter looked young, maybe a senior in high school? She was sitting on a stool with her feet propped up on some boxes, while she played on her game boy. i walked up so quietly she hadnt realized i was standing there. The smell of her blood flowing through her veins sent a burning sensation down my throat. It was strong, but not enough to make her possible dinner. i was definitely getting better at this. As she yawned she glanced up and saw me. She screamed and stumbled out of her chair onto the ground.

"oh my god you scared the living hell out of me. I'm sorry I didn't see you there can i help you?" she asked startled.

"yes, im here to pick up a package." I slid over the paper from my P.O. Box.

"Miss Wyatt... okay let me check the back." she said as she walked to her back room where more boxes and mail was being held. While waiting I glanced up and looked around. I stopped on the "missing persons" bulletin board. So many young people missing, some looked to be barely out of high school. It's sad to me now, knowing what I know about the world, most of these people probably became a vampires dinner. There are so many types of vampires, different shapes sizes; Some with abilities, some without. it's a miracle the world hasn't be overrun by my kind.

"Here you go!" the young woman said almost nervous. She had a medium sized box that was about two feet wide, two feet deep. I shook my head when I saw it, Sophie always out doing herself.

"i just need you to sign here and initial on this line" I grabbed the pen from her hand and began to sign my now perfect signature. When I got to my last name I hesitated... then wrote out Clearwater instead of Wyatt. I stared at it before sliding over to her. Did it feel different? Did it feel, right? Nope, still doesn't feel right.

"Has anyone ever told you, you should be a model, you're like, super pretty" the young girl now said. I looked at her through my black glasses, smiled, then picked up my box.

"Thank you" I said with a smile on my face and a swagger to my walk. She was right. I am now extremely beautiful. The perfect trap to lure my prey in. I walked out to my car and got in. I put the box in my passenger seat, and began to drive away. I didn't want to head straight home so i drove to an empty parking lot where I could park. I took a deep breath before I opened the box. I took in all the scents that were coming from the box. I could smell the air freshener that Sophie used in her house, I could even smell her. I ripped open the box using my finger nail and pulled out the contents. The first thing I seen was a picture frame with a picture of me and Sophie hugging. It was my favorite picture. It was taken on Halloween when she and I went to a pumpking festival and took a hayride for my birthday. We had an amazing time that night. After the hayride, her and I went to one of my favorite local food places. It was a 50's themed diner slash fast food restaurant. Best milkshakes ever.

The next item I took out was a box of Girl Scout cookies. The coconut caramel and chocolate ones. They were my favorite and whenever Sophie ran into them, she'd always bring me home a box. I cant eat these, so I'll have to give them to Seth. The thought was all that mattered and now I felt like I could cry… if it were possible I might have. There were also some new sheets she bought for me, a new digital day planner, and in the bottom there was a jewelry box. It was long, blue and had Swarovski written on top of it. I reached in and opened it. I inhaled when I saw the contents. Inside there was a silver necklace with a rhinestone key at the end. The crystals shined bright and reminiscent of the way my skin now does in the sun light. On the inside of the lid from the box was a taped note. I opened it and it read,

"I saw this and thought of you. Keys symbolize lots of things. Open doors and new changes for one. I was always behind a closed locked door, all my life, until I met you. Rena you are a blessing to me and I thank god everyday that I was blessed with the opportunity to adopt you. You were the key that unlocked many doors for me, one being the opportunity to feel like a proud mother. I hope u like it. Love you! Oh and btw, look on the back of the key."

I turned the key around slowly and there was a scripture. It read "May this key open any doors that stand in your way" I felt my bottom lip quiver. If I had my passport I would drive all the way to Jersey. I put the necklace on and reached for my phone. Before I could even do anything, it began to ring. I looked at it and saw that Jodi was calling.

"Hello?" I answered

"HEY GIRL! SOOO ARE YOU BUSY?" Jodi asked in a high pitched voice. There was lots of noise in the background and low hums of people talking was the most dominant.

"Um, no, im in the city right now picking up and package… what's up is everything ok?" I asked.

"Well I have a surprise!" she said as I suddenly felt over whelmed; I couldn't handle any more surprises. Sophie's was enough for a life time.

"um… a surprise? Like, what do you mean?" I asked.

"well.. IM AT THE AIRPORT, HERE, IN VANCOUVER! COME PICK ME UP!"

….


	4. Chapter 3: Hello Goodbye

**Chapter 3:**

**Hello Goodbye**

I know I said I missed Jodi, however, after she talked my ear off the entire way home from the airport… I might just take that back. She continued to talk about how much fun she had back home until we drove down the exit ramp towards my private beach. The rain was still coming down so I know she wont be too happy with the fact that we'll be on a boat getting drenched in five minutes.

"Oh my god Rena, where are we going? This dirt road is creepy! How do you guys go on everyday without being caught? I mean it's not every day you see a Maseratti driving down a dirt road all suspicious like." she said laughing at herself while she looked out the window.

"We have to be as discreet as possible. The British Columbia thinks were Royalty from England and that we want our privacy. The bank account they set up for us is large enough to where they believe it, so that's how it works out so well." I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." She said as she stared at herself in the vanity mirror. We drove through the electric gates to my private beach. I saw Jodi out the corner of my eye look around confused. We pulled into the garage and I was relieved to see Seth's Ferrari was still there. I was eager to see him and talk everything out. Jodie didn't move at first, only to put her lip gloss on, so I decided I'd do it for her. Before Jodi could get out and finished applying her lip gloss, I had already moved her luggage from the trunk of my car to the boat.

"Um Rena… where's the house?" she asked. I smiled and pointed toward the island. She followed the direction I was pointing and her mouth dropped.

"Rena…it's raining! Like, I don't have an umbrella! You expect me to get on that boat! and like what about my luggage?" she asked in a whining tone.

"Already taken care of and the rain is not that bad. Let's go!" I said

"Oh…. That's freaky Rena." We laughed together as we walked to the boat. I helped her on then jumped on as well. Once settled, I revved the engine and we sped off. Jodie was using the life vest as an umbrella even though it wasn't working as well as she hoped. As we pulled into the cave where the dock is, I heard her gasp. Any body who is not used to this type of thing would be astonished by the site inside of this cave. The rock formations were breath taking. I pulled up next to the dock and tied the boat to the non broken pole.

"OH, HEY Noah!" Jodi said. I turned and saw that he had begun to help with the luggage. They hugged and began catching up. I pressed on past them, for my main concern was Seth. I wanted so bad to see him and apologize and try to explain myself. I couldn't let him leave for La Push without at least an explanation. I was almost up the stairway when Noah grabbed my arm.

"Ill get Jodi settled, Seth is on his way down for you to take him to the Garage." I looked at him then Jodi and nodded my head.

"Is everything ok? Where's Seth going?" Jodi asked as she eyed back and forth between Noah and myself. I haven't told her anything about his proposal or how I felt about it, but was planning on doing so later that night.

"Yea everything is fine. Seth is going back to Washington to see Sam and Emilys baby." I said trying to disguise the anguish in my voice.

"OOOOH BABIES!" she said in a gushing excited voice. She started up the stairs then I caught his scent. I glanced up and there he stood at the entrance of the cave, smiling at Jodi. They hugged briefly and he glanced at me. My stomach felt like it was in knots, especially when I saw that his smile faded. Noah placed a hand on his shoulder as Seth nodded; almost as if to say "I'll be ok". As they began to walk away I could hear Jodi gush out loud about how beautiful the house was then began to talk Noahs ear off.

"Still long winded I see." Seth said as he reached me at the dock. He still wasn't looking at me and he had his hands in his pockets. He seemed very guarded, which made me uncomfortable. He started to walk past me when I grabbed his arm.

"Seth wait…" I managed to get out before he finally looked me in the eyes. His deep brown eyes were filled with pain, It read all over his face which made the lump weld up in my throat again.

"Rena, you don't need to explain yourself, its quite understood how you feel"

"But your wrong, its not understood. I do have an answer for you and I do have an explanation for it…"

"An explanation… that just means that your answer is no… Rena, look, its fine… really. Just take me to my car. By the time I return I'll be over it, and we can move on." His words hit me hard.

"What's that supposed to mean? 'Move on'" I demanded.

"Nothing, lets go." He said as he leaped into the boat. I followed and started the engine. I could tell he was pretty upset and probably wouldn't hear me out. That's all im asking for though, just long enough to explain some of my hesitations. I pulled out of the caves harbor and headed back towards the beach. The rain stopped but the clouds were still hovering above us, I sped up so that we wouldn't get hit by the rain when it came down again. He didn't speak to me at all, instead just looked out into the ocean as the boat came up to our private beach. Before I was fully parked he was up and off the boat. I zoomed over to and stood right front of him.

"Seth, please… just hear me out… I do love you and I would want nothing more than to be with your forever…"

"Then why play these games Rena?" he said as he stormed passed me.

"…Seth, please let me finish… Just think about why I feel so hesitant. If you and I get married, what will happen next? What do we do then? What if after ten, fifteen, twenty years later, you'll no longer feel the need to be a shape shifter… how do you think I will feel then? You Growing old while I'm forever 18. Watching you die, knowing that I gave you NOTHING out of our marriage."

"I wouldn't want you to give me anything other than yourself Rena…" he said as he looked back at me.

"You say that now, but what if two years down the road, you decide you want ….a baby… what happens then?" I said with nothing but pain in my voice. Pain for it now hit me that I would never conceive a child. The joys of ever being a mother were taking from me, as soon as I turned 18, as soon as I evolved.

"We adopt, we find a surrogate mother, Rena there are options, we have the money for those options. You don't think I've thought of all this? It played through my mind a lot before I built up enough courage to ask you." He was right, we did have choices with that, but still didn't change how I felt about it. No one wants to watch the love of their life grow old and die. Especially if you never would.

"Still doesn't change that I don't want to watch you die, ever. You mean too much to me for that."

"Rena, I don't have to stop phasing. Marriage is about compromising too. If you, being my wife means my never being normal, so that you and I could live together forever, then that's something I am more than willing to do. That's the whole point of being ready for marriage and being in love. I thought you were ready for all that, I guess I was wrong."

Just like that he found a way to shut down all my reasons for saying no to his proposal. Reasons that I thought were the real reasons, were now made out to be excuses. Was he right in saying I'm not ready to be in love? Maybe I'm not; it happened so quick. One day I'm a normal human, the next im turning into a vampire AND the next I'm a vampire with some human traits who's in love with a werewolf. Things were supposed to be easier now that I had not a worry in the world. Instead life is a lot harder.

I stopped at the entrance of the garage and watched as Seth put his bags in the passenger seat. As he closed the door and walked over to the drivers side, he stopped and exhaled.

"Rena, all I'm asking for is for you to give me every ounce of who you are. Inside, and out, that's all I want. I only ask you that you are honest with me, and you cant seem to be. Why? What have I don't to make you not trust in my love for you? Ive done nothing like that and yet you still don't trust my love enough to be honest with me. So maybe I should hold off on this proposal until you learn to be. And if not, then maybe we should reconsider everything. No one understands what imprinting is, no one knows why it happens. Maybe the theories are wrong. The legend says it happens with the person your meant to spend the rest of your life with. But maybe you have to live a different life before you get to that point…" he stopped and then looked at me; tears running down his face.

" Rena Wyatt I love you more than words could ever describe, but… I will not force you to live a life you're not ready for. Im going to stay in La Push for a while, get my mind together. Maybe you can do the same while your up here."

"Your…leaving me?" I said stuttering my words holding back the acid that now burned in my throat.

"Not for good, but I don't think I'll be back anytime soon. I'll send you letters, and keep in touch. I have to right? We are destined to be together… someday." The last part he said with a crooked smile, but the tears still there. He ran up to me and kissed me like never before. The passion behind it was so powerful, it almost took me off my feet. His hands were holding tightly onto my face, my hands on his wrists. I fiercely kissed him back, not wanting to let go. But he was right. This is something we might need… I might need.

He pulled away still holding my face. I didn't want to let go of him but he was pulling away from me. He pulled my hands down and held them. He looked down at the shiny chain hanging from my neck. He smiled and picked it up in his massive hand.

"You get angry and buy yourself shiny things? Didn't know you were materialistic Rena" he said with a smile on his face. He turned it around and read the scripture on the back.

"Sophie's a good woman. I was hoping I'd get to meet her soon… guess that'll be put on hold."

"Seth… im… sorry…" he put his fingers on my lips as if to tell me to be quiet.

"Please tell me you'll think about it. Promise me you'll at least try."

"I promise… Seth I…" he stopped my words with a kiss. I didn't realize he pulled away from my lips until I opened my eyes. Before I knew it, he was in his car. The engine revved, the lights flickered on and he reversed out. I walked behind the car out of the garage and watched as he drove off. The red Ferrari sped off down the dirt road, as the rain poured down on top of me. I stood there, listening to nothing but the sound of the car driving off in the distance. The further and further it went, the more my heart ached.

I made a promise to Seth that day. A promise to have an answer for him by the time he came back. When that will be exactly? Who knows? Only Seth knows when he'll feel comfortable to come home, when he's ready to try again. All I knew was that I cannot break my promise to him; I've done too much to hurt him already. I knew that I would not let him go without a fight. I will make things right at any cost. That's what a person who's ready for love does…


	5. Chapter 4: Deja Vu

**Chapter 4:**

**Deja Vu**

Three weeks went by since Seth left for La Push. Those three weeks were hard without seeing or hearing from him. I only knew he arrived safe after Colin called to tell me. I fell into a deep and dark state of depression, so Jodi decided to stay and help Noah out with me. She postponed another semester of school because if me. I felt horrible, but all at the same time, I was incredibly happy to have her there with me; More so to help Noah. He almost had a meltdown from all the emotions radiating off me. He still hasn't mastered his skills yet but is working on how to use them only when he wants to. Kind of like an on/off switch.

I appreciate him for lots of the things he does for me too. If I were in his shoes I probably would have left me there to sulk in my own misery. Thing is that I've never known what depression was. I never felt these type of emotions and now that I am, I realize how much it sucks. Not sleeping is another key point on why its so bad. Typically people just end up falling asleep and waking up to a new day. I cant do that. Out of all the weird human traits I carried over into my evolution, sleeping is one I wish I could do still. Laying in a bed all night staring into the night sky get old quick, especially when you have a snoring girl in the room with you. Jodi felt like our bed was the most comfortable so that's where she stayed.

As she snored loudly I walked into the massive bathroom and hit the lights. The marble floor sparkled when the light hit it. It matched my skin in the day light. I walked over to the mirror and looked at the person staring back at me. I shuttered at the sight before me, for I was still getting used to how beautiful I've become. Skin almost perfect, lips that never needed a shade of lipstick, and golden hazel eyes were the perfect combination on me, if I must say so myself. As I looked back I noticed a change, my eyes were not the liquid gold I had now became used to. They were a dark black and empty of any life. I hadn't fed in a while, and now would definitely be a good time to do so. Tomorrow I had planned on going to the city with Jodi to hopefully get my mind off of things. If humans scents were all around me while hungry, I don't think I could hold back.

I turned on the hot water to the shower and undressed myself. Before I entered the shower, I stared at my near perfect and naked body for a few minutes. Seeing myself as a vampire was always a new experience, and this was probably the first time ive ever looked at my naked body since I've changed. Seth always compliments it and says little things here and there, but never did I pay any attention to him. Thinking of him just then sent my mind into a frenzy of emotions and thoughts. I shook it off, and then stepped into the shower. The hot water hit my cold marble skin and sent waves of shocks and sparks all over. It amazed me that temperatures didn't faze me; however hot water seemed to be a stimulant.

After I got out the shower, I got dressed and walked down to Noahs room. The sounds of classical music poured from behind the door and crackling from the fire place was all I could hear. If it weren't for his scent I wouldn't have known he was there.

"Come in" he said from inside the door. I walked in and looked around. His untouched bed sat perfectly made in the bed room like section of his apartment sized room. Noah sat Indian style infront of his fire place and looked like he was almost meditating. He was wearing a lose, white shirt, khaki colored linen pants and had his hair in a messy bun.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked without turning around. I was kind of confused on why he would be asking this, couldn't he just feel the emotions still choking me?

"im, a little hungry… but other than that, emotions are still high" I said as he shot around quickly.

"YES!" he shouted!

"um… didn't think that was something to be excited about…"

"no. no… don't you see? I didn't automatically feel ur emotions. I didn't want to…and it worked! I controlled my gift!" he has me by the shoulders and was leaping up and down like a little kid excited to win their first sports game.

"…sorry… ive been working on it all day, so im a little happy it worked, you could be happy for me you know" he said as he took his hair out of the bun.

"Im sorry Noah, I am very happy… for you… its just…"

"hard to be happy when your depressed, yes I got that, thanks now I lost control of it. Let's go hunt and clear your mind." Noah said as he pushed me out of his room.

We sat at the top of the highest trees watching the heard of deer come through the clearing of the field by the river. This group seemed to be three does and their young. A feast that would hardly be enough for either of us so we let them go on. For a while we waited in silence until Noah broke that.

"Have you thought about it?"

"Thought about what?"

"His proposal"

"I have…"

"Rena… have you thought about YOUR answer?" he asked in a deep tone. I didn't respond for I haven't thought about that. In all actuality I only thought about the fact that he asked me then left. When it came to if I was ready to answer it…my mind went blank.

"ahhh…I see…" he said as he read my emotions.

"You know Rena, its not my business, even though I live with you both, however… judging from you depression, I can tell you want him in your life."

"I do"

"Than what's your answer?" he asked

"Bear…"

"Bear?... What?" he asked confused.

"BEAR!" I shouted as I leaped from the tree. He must have caught on half way through my leap because when I landed he had landed as well. The giant brown bear didn't see us coming until we were directly on him. It roared at us as we crouched around him. The bear wanted to attack but didn't know which way to go, confusion was the key. It stood up on its hind legs and roared. I looked up at the 7 foot tall massive creature before me and smiled. I was definitely up to this challenge, and Noah was too.

Without hesitation the bear took a swipe at me but missed as I dodged the hit. As I rolled back to my feet, Noah jumped on his back. The bear swung ferociously but couldn't reach him; I leaped and sent my fists into the bears side. It screamed in pain and went back down on all fours. He threw his back into a tree knocking Noah off of him. The bear then attempted to tackle me but I leaped clear over him. When I landed I rolled next to a boulder. I picked it up using my gift and lunged it at the bears head.

The impact made a large cracking noise and it stumbled back. Noah greeted the bear by wrapping his arms around its neck, then quickly snapping it. The bear fell limp to the ground and then the forest was silent.

"Ladies first" he said as he smiled and gestured towards our feast.

"Then what are you waiting for Noah? Dig in!" I said sarcastically back. We both laughed and dug into the bears flesh.

Driving to Vancouver reminded me of when Jodi and I drove to La Push last year. Ipod blasting good music, while she over talked it the entire time. The skies were filled with lots of clouds but no sign of rain anywhere, so walking though the city should be easy to do today. Even though I've been Miss Debbie Downer as of late, this trip to the city was something I was looking forward to. I figure the entire time Jodi is ranting and shopping, I can be nodding my head while actually thinking about Seth's proposal.

The sun was hiding behind the clouds today and the temperature was a bit cold for September, but it didn't stop the people from enjoying the shopping area downtown. Lots of teenage girls walking around with large sun glasses on and expensive scarves; families taking pictures in the parks, and an older couple sharing ice cream were just a few to catch my attention. Its probably because they weren't staring at my car like others were. I drove slowly down the road smiling at all the people staring at my car. Jodi loved the attention as well and had her window half open so that people could see her inside. Even the valet man was staring in awe as I pulled into the parking garage. His fascination with the car soon faded when he caught a glimpse of me when my window rolled down.

"well damn beautiful… where have you been all of my life?" he asked as he smiled back at me. I smiled, lowered my glasses, and winked at him.

"How much will it be?" I asked in a stern yet flirtatious voice.

"Mmmm for you two beautiful ladies…. Free" he said as he licked his lips. I smiled and glanced at his name tag.

"That's what I like to hear… Dante… now you enjoy your day" I blew him a kiss and sped up the ramp.

"Oh… my god Rena, that was such a ME thing to do! Your catching on!" Jodi said as she laughed. She was right; My new found beauty has made me a little vein and I find myself using it to my advantage. Was it the attention that I liked? Or the fact that I can now have anything I want by just smiling at a man.

The down town shopping area was filled with lots of stores including some high fashion ones. Jodi was more excited then I was for this because she's has a bit of a shopping addiction. I have already bought just about everything that caught my interests in these stores so none of this was as fascinating to me as it was to her. She was most excited while in the Versace Boutique. We spent over an hour there as she tried on every shoe she could, every piece of clothing and even every accessory. Seeing her so happy made me so appreciative of her being here, but the happy moment was cut short.

After a while I began to feel uncomfortable by all the females glaring at me in a jealous way. The attention from men was something nice and made me confident, however the glares from women, angered me. I had to get out of the store before my anger got the best of me.

"Jodi, I'll be outside"

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Want me to come with you?" she asked as she peeked out of the dressing room.

"No its fine, finish up here… I just… need some air." She knew I was lying. She glared at me and looked around and saw the others rolling their eyes behind my back and whispering.

"You want me to say something to these trolls Rena? You know I don't hold back!" she said stepping out of the dressing room in only her underwear and heels, holding a shirt to cover her breasts.

"No Jodi, get back in there! I can handle them, you know that" I said in a stern voice as I turned to face all of them. They suddenly looked nervous and turned away from me.

"Yea, your right… you hear that tricks! She can handle all of you!" she said as I shoved her back into the dressing room. The managers were suddenly looking towards us as I apologized to them for the outburst. I glided out of the boutique with a fierce and confident strut just so that the girls would feel even more intimidated.

As I exited the store I took in a deep breath of fresh air; not that I needed it, however it felt like a "normal thing to do". The smell of human burned my throat a little but not enough to even make me thirsty. The smell was a pleasant one but im stronger then that. I walked towards the street and looked up at the surrounding buildings. Skyscrapers tall and little were all around. I've said it before but for some reason I feel so drawn to this city. As I looked around something on a light pole caught my eye. I walked up to the 8x11 paper and yanked it off.

I've seen a "Missing Persons" post before, but never has one made me feel the way this one had. The young man in the picture looked to be very athletic and handsome. His name was Andrew Underlyn and graduated from Pattison Highschool in Vancouver. So young and yet I had an eerie feeling that he wasn't on an escape mission to run far far away. Yet for some reason I had a feeling that a vampire was behind this. I folded the paper and put it in my back pocket and as I looked back up at the same pole, I saw yet another missing persons post. I then realized that on every light pole down this busy city street, was a missing persons report. The hairs stood up on the back of my neck and I suddenly felt sick.

Pole after pole I ripped down the post's each one different, each one young and fresh out of highschool. Disturbing was one of the many thoughts that popped in my head. I was about three city blocks away from the Versace store and these posters didn't look as if they would stop coming. If this was the work of a vampire where was this big bad so called "Law" that was the Volturi? They were supposed to stop things like this from happening! Why weren't they?

I ripped off another poster and stopped in my tracks. The girl on the picture was beautiful, had long black hair and there was barely nothing written about her. Simply her name was displayed underneath the picture. Sorina. As I looked at the picture a low and fierce rumble caught my attention. The sound was very reminiscent of a growl. I looked up as a Corvette revved its engine infront of me then sped off. The sound must have come from the car. As it drove out of view, I noticed him. He stood a few yards away from me and across the street. The same man that I saw when I was last in the city was there again, staring at me, glaring almost. His shoulder length straight hair blew in his face, his fists were clenched tight and shaking. He did not look the same he did last time. He had a curious look the first time I seen him, yet this time, he looked angry. His eyes were what now startled me. They had a slight silver shimmer to them. I began to step forward when I felt someone grab my arm.

"Rena! Whats the deal! You left me back there!" Jodi said. she was out of breath and had four large Versace bags in her hands. I didn't respond right away for my main focus was on the mysterious man across the street. I looked back and forth and he had disappeared right before my eyes.

"Rena… HELLO! EARTH TO Rena!"

"S-sorry… I was just… um…"

"Spazzing out again?" she asked as she leaned against the pole to catch her breath.

"Something like that…" I looked around again to see if possibly I could see him again, but by that point, he was gone.

"Look at these" I said as I handed the posters to Jodi.

"Well, Vancouver's thugs have been busy I see… is this what has you all weird?" she asked as she handed them back to me.

"Yes… but I don't think this is a normal killer Jodi…"

"Aww shit Rena, is it your mom? please don't tell me it's a reincarnation of that bitch! I really cant handle her trying to kill me again!" she said as she stood up.

"No Jodi. She's dead… for good, However, I do believe this is a vampire. If they get sloppy, it could get bad." I noticed that the day had flown by after all the shopping and the sun was setting. As I looked back to Jodi, I realized how tired she was and decided we should head back.

"You look tired Jodi, we should get back. I want to do some research on these missing people and see if anything points to a vampire." She yawned and stood up.

"Yea lets go…"

By the time we got back to the parking garage, the sun had completely set and the clouds were now gliding through the night sky. Dante's shift must had ended because he was no longer in the valet booth. Instead there stood a creepy old man who looked almost dead. We got to the car and I was surprised that Jodi's bags fit. We climbed in and drove out of the garage. Jodi passed out in a matter of minutes which wasn't a bad thing, it meant I could clearly think about everything that happened while in the city. We made it to the highway, and as soon as there were no other cars I hit the pedal and sped the up to 98 miles per hour.

The clouds then seemed to be completely cleared out from the sky and then I caught a glimpse of the full moon. The way it shimmered and reflected off the Strait of Georgia made me miss Seth. Whenever there was a full moon it reminded me of him. I really wish he was here with me tonight and not in La Push. Either way, its for the best. I need the time to think everything over so that I can finally make a decision on his proposal. Right now however was not a good time for that. There are other things that need my thinking. Like the missing people in Vancouver, and the mysterious man I keep running into. I reached for my cell phone and scrolled through the contacts. Under the "C"s I found the name I needed to call.

"Hello, Carlisle?… I need your help with something…."


	6. Chapter 5: Stranger

**Chapter 5:**

**Stranger**

"Thank you Carlisle. We'll keep you posted." I hung up and turned to face Noah who sat patiently waiting while he read over the missing persons posters.

"Carlisle mentioned that something very similar happened a few years back in Seattle. However he also mentioned that they soon found out the motive behind it."

"So how do we know it is in fact a vampire doing this Rena? I mean, it has vamp attack written all over it but why?" he asked.

"Carlisle said that whenever a new vampire comes to town, or a traveling vampire comes by, they usually just take one person and be on their way. He said if it is a vampire, their intentions are to stay." He put down the papers and looked up at me.

"In which case, we need to find him and tell him to move on. We cant have this type of attention get back to the Volturi. You're too special for them to know about Rena."

"But don't you think that they would have intercepted by now?" I asked.

"True, but then again, we just caught wind of this, what makes us so sure that they even know what's going on? This is why we should hurry and find out who is truly behind this and nip it in the ass before it gets out of hand." Noah was right. We do need to find out who it is and take care of it. The Volturi don't need to be anywhere near me. They will smell my odd human tainted scent then find out that im gifted. I refuse to be one of their collector's items.

"I won't allow that to happen Rena, so we need to make haste. I'm going to my office to do some research on some of these kids, you should do the same."

He was gone suddenly and I headed to my room. Jodi was sound asleep on the bed snoring loudly so my light movement wouldn't have woken her. Frankly, not even an earthquake could wake her. I sat at my desk and turned on the computer. My screen saver used to be the world wide symbol for medicine, but now is a picture of Seth and I sitting atop of the water fall. This picture was my favorite and whenever I was down I would look at it and smile. Now however, I don't feel happiness. Instead I feel pain and regret that I can't make him happy.

I picked up one of the missing persons post and looked at the girl. This ones name was Georgina Ray. I opened up several different search engines and began my search. Website after website I gathered tid bits of information. I went to the local news website and watched the news report several times and listened carefully to her family describe her. I then went on to some others in the list and did my research on them as much as I could. No two victims were the same. The only thing that made them similar was that they were all athletic.

After about 3 hours of watching news segments, I decided to check whether they had a social networking sites since these would probably tell me more about them. Some of the older cases seemed to have their sites shut down; guessing their families have come to the realization that they are no longer alive. Others were remade to be a "Missing Persons" site with pictures to help people out.

When I got to Georgina's profile something caught my eye in one of the pictures. The albums title was Summer camp 09' and consisted of pictures from her trip to her church camp last summer. Daybreak Point Bible Camp was the name on her shirt and on the sign that was in the background of the picture. That camp, was located on Anvil Island, my island. This definitely hit too close to home now. I continued my search and found at least 4 more of these teens that attended this camp. Something wasn't right; it couldn't be just a coincidence that all four of these missing kids went to the same camp.

if I wanted more information I would need to go to that camp. Possibly see if there was any files on the kids or maybe something else that might help determine whether or not a vampire is behind this. I went to Noah's office to show him what I found.

"Rena, the camp is probably closed for the season. Its getting colder and its mid September its not like you can just break in."

"But if I have to, I will. I wont leave a trail and its not like I have finger prints. If we can prove that this isn't a vampire the volturi have no need to come here correct? Not to mention what if we can track down the real killer? We can anonymously drop off our findings to the police and let them handle it. The family would have justice." He looked at me as he felt the passion behind my words.

"your right. We should go now." he stood up then looked at the time. It was already 5:30 am and the sun would be out shortly.

"Shit, Jodi will be up soon. You should stay behind and watch over her." Noah said.

"No, I've spent enough time with her yesterday, let me do this. I'll go to the camp"

"Rena, can you do this on your own? Without getting caught?"

"You act like im a child. I got this Noah. I should be back soon." He nodded his head as I began walking out of the room.

"Uh, you might want to feed her, don't forget she is human, no matter how odd she is." I said as I looked back at him. He smiled and I left.

I ran out of the back door and up the mountain side. The sun was rising behind the wall of rock and trees and I could see the skies lighten up. A heard of deer scattered as I reached the top of the water fall. I pushed on past the familiar meadow and river further up the mountain. I stopped when a massive paw print in the ground caught my attention. It looked larger then what Seths paws would leave behind but almost like a human hand. I've never seen anything like it. I leaned in close to it and smelled it. There was no animal scent, instead there was a scent similar to that of pine trees. I stood up and looked around to see if there were any other paw prints. There seemed to be some more but were nowhere near as detailed. Whatever it was must have been running down the mountain; maybe a bear, and since it was on an angle that's probably why it looked the way it did.

I kept running up the mountain until I reached the top. I climbed to the highest point of the island and looked around. The sun was now out and my skin sparkled as it the rays hit me. The view from up here was absolutely stunning; I could see all the way to Vancouver from here. I looked down and saw the day camp. From up here it looked fairly large, but the main office shouldn't be hard to find. I took a deep breath of the mountain air to catch all the scents around me, just to make sure there are no humans before I ran full speed down the mountain side. The pine tree scent was very strong still but other than that, no humans.

I made a run for it down the mountain side even jumping from tree to tree to avoid being in the sun too long. Before I knew it, I was on the outskirts of the camp. Once I made it down here, the scent of human was all around me, old and fresh. It seems that there must be camp personnel still working during off season. Lucky for me, it was Saturday, so no one was here. To be safe I still ran through the camp as quiet as possible. The main office was not far from the camps beach area and wasn't very large. The front door was locked but someone left the window open. I slowly slid it open and began to maneuver myself in. Before I was fully inside, the sounds of crackling thunder and screams caught my attention.

The skies were clear and the sun was out, the noises I was hearing, was not thunder. It was the sound of vampire flesh clashing together and breaking. I leaped from the window and ran towards the sounds. The only vampire on this island was Noah, but was it him fighting? If so was it the Volturri? Had they come to investigate the murders! I ran faster and faster when I caught the scent of vampire. I was extremely relieved that It was not Noah but now a bigger concern arrived. These vampires could be the savage killers who have been rampaging through Vancouver. They probably came here to find more victims.

The scent of human was in the air, and this confirmed to me that these vampires were the killers. I was closer, the noises were louder and the smell was stronger. Suddenly they were there in front of me; two male vampires and a naked man laying on the floor. The vampires stopped their attack and looked at me. Their eyes were deep red, skin was a chalky pale and they looked angry. They looked exactly alike, twins. Twin killing vampires. I was now in a crouching position for I was not going to let them kill this human. The one vampire had something in his hand. When I got a close look at it, I realized it was an arm, but not the humans. The vampire to his left was missing one of his and looked to be in a lot of pain. What was going on here?

Suddenly the naked man, stood up and grabbed both vampires by their necks. With a swift movement, he lifted them off the ground and slammed them into each other. The sound was so loud that the birds in the trees flew away in fear of what was going on. The vampires tried to fight back but were having trouble. The man slammed them into eachother again and then threw the one into a tree and slammed the one armed on the ground in front of him. He then stomped on the vampires chest and the loud thunderous noise followed. I was completely in shock, why was this man so strong? How could a human do that to a vampire? So many thoughts ran through my mind until He suddenly looked at me.

I gasped in shock for the man that stood in front of me, was the same man that I had ran into in Vancouver twice. His long hair laid in his face as he looked at me. He began to run at me in full attack mode. Before he could get close, the vampire he threw tackled him. The man was just protecting himself, but how? I needed answers and couldn't allow the vampires to kill him. I leaped onto the other vampires back and then flung him off of the man. He landed in a tree and tried to make a run for it. Using my gift I ripped the tree out of the ground and he fell to the ground. The other vampire with one arm was not trying to get up, but he too felt the grip if my mind moving control. I crushed a boulder across his head then threw him into another tree.

The man got up and looked shocked that I was helping him. I glared at him and ran after the vamp on the run. Behind me I could hear the man tearing the vampire limb from limb. The chase didn't go on for long for I stopped him from running by hitting him with trees. in order to keep him from running, I ripped off his legs, crushed his arms and threw them in the water. The vampire was screaming out for help but realized soon that help was not coming. A thick stack of smoke soon was rising from where I left the man and the other vamp.

I then felt the man running up behind me, I knew he was still in attack mode. I stopped him where he stood and made him stay put. He screamed at me in another language that I didn't understand. He was now wearing the pants and shirt that the vampire once wore and looked scared.

"Im not going to attack you" I said to him.

"Prove it!" he said back in a deep accent.

"I think I just did." I said while I pointed at the legless vampire who was pinned underneath my feet.

"How do I know that you are not going to attempt to kill me after you finish him off?"

"I don't feed on humans… that I will explain later. Where are you from? And did these two attack you?" The man didn't respond; he simply looked at the vampire lying on the ground.

"NO! HE attacked US!" The vampire said from under my foot. I looked down at him and back at the man.

"Is this true?" I asked. he paused and smiled before he answered.

"yes. I figured I beat them to the punch." He said with a smirk on his face. I looked back at the vampire and growled.

"what are you doing on this island?" he didn't answer me instead tried to maneuver himself out of my grip. I pressed down harder into his chest just enough to hear the crunch.

"WHY ARE YOU ON MY ISLAND!" The man growled behind me.

"We…we followed you…" he said.

"Why?"

"Why don't you ask HIM why he followed you here?" the vampire said

I turned and looked at the man who now looked nervous. His light gray eyes stared back into mine.

"You followed me too? What the fuck is going on!" I asked in an angry tone.

"I knew you were a vampire from the moment I saw you. I thought you were different because your eyes were golden as opposed to red… like his. But when I saw you yesterday, ripping off the missing poster papers, it made me curious as to why you were trying to hide the fact that those people are missing." His accent was strong but his English was very good.

"I wasn't trying to hide the fact that those people were missing, I tore them down because if it's a vampire behind it, I need to stop them. Why does it matter to YOU who those people are, and why are you so strong?"

"One of those missing persons…. Is my sister…" he replied as he still tried to break out of my mental hold.

"awww fuck, we were just tryna eat the human chic you were with. We thought you were kid napping humans and eating them. We wanted in on it, this guy has an emotional tie in, let me go!" The vampire said. I looked down at him with a look of disgust. I picked him up with one hand and looked him in the face.

"That CHIC is my best friend… if you come here again, I will do what HE did to your brother… now go fishing for your legs." With a swift movement I threw him into the Strait of Georgia.

"Why would you let HIM GO!" the man screamed.

"he did nothing wrong, if he ever comes back here again, I will smell him out first… and then kill him." I replied as I let go of my grip on him.

"Who are you and where are you from?" I asked.

"My name is Boian. I am from Romania."

"A little far from home aren't ya? How long has your sister been missing?" I asked.

"Shes been missing for 7 months... I came here on my travels to vist and stumbled across her empty apartment. " He said.

"you say that as if you don't stay in one place for long." He seemed nervous talking to me. I needed to bring him to Noah to better read him. I want to know if hes lying to me.

"I don't…" he said. I noticed his muscle mass and how built he was. Before when I seen him, his height was very noticeable, however now standing in front of him I now knew he stood close to 7 feet tall.; Taller than even Seth. He was a very attractive man and I couldn't figure out why he was so strong. His straight black hair parted in the middle and laid down past his chin. He had a chin strap goatee and his skin was tan but not as tan as Seth or even me as a human. As I analyzed him, I realized his eyes were not a gray; they were silver, Liquid silver. His silver eyes almost sparkled when he looked at me which made them easy to get lost in.

"What….are you… why are you so strong?" he looked at me too nervous to answer…

"I am…" he started to answer my question when suddenly he suddenly he stopped as we heard the sound of helicopters and boats. The fire he caused must have caught the attention of the coast guard.

"Shit, we have to go! Come with me, we can help you!" I said as I grabbed his hand.

"We? Who is we?" he asked pulling away from me. "Boian, you have to trust me. My brother and I can help you, but you have to trust Me." he stared into my eyes almost trying to read me. "Fine… lets go." He said as he folded his fingers into mine. His warm touch reminded me of Seth.

"I hope you can run fast" I said to him.

"Faster than you think" he replied. We then ran full force back up the mountain. He was nowhere near as fast as I was, but was only about three yards behind me keeping up just fine. This is way too fast for a normal human. Why is he so fast and strong? And why was he naked in the woods? Whatever the case may be and whatever he was, it was not human…


	7. Chapter 6: A New Nightmare

**Chapter 6:**

**A New Nightmare**

We listened to every part of Boian's story, but some things didn't add up. He explained to us that he had committed a crime of some sort and "the law" from his country was after him. He has been on the run for quite some time and had plans to come see his sister who had been living in Vancouver for a year. Last he heard of her, she had told him to stay here and that she was planning on joining a work project for money. When he arrived in Vancouver he found that she had been missing for quite some time.

From there he explained that he thinks she enlisted into a program that may not have been what it was made out to be. He said he has important documents stashed in his book bag that he left on a tree near our private garage. These are documents he stole from his sister's apartment that might help find her and the other missing people. He also explained that the documents were detailed but just explained that it's a medical testing facility and where she needed to be and what time. He apparently went to this office building and interrogated the desk lady. She didn't give much information but Boian caught a strong sent of vampire on one of the men who exited an elevator.

We then asked him what he was and how he was so strong, but his coy ways were too much for even Noah to break. He explained that just like our laws, his people have laws of secrecy and that he was breaking enough of them by working with us. Noah tried to pry it out of him but he simply said that he is of a supernatural world and strengths. He was so good at keeping Noah out of his head that Noah even suggested that he might have more than just physical strength that he might be a shield of some sort. When we asked if his "authorities" might travel out this far to find him, he hesitated before answering truthfully.

"Yes, I do believe they will come looking for me, but its harder for them since I do not have a scent. My kind… have a camouflage like ability to block a scent. Instead of having one smell, we blend to the smells all around us."

"Then why is it you smell like a human now and did in the Forrest?" I asked.

"That's because we can recreate the scent when we feel it needed. When those two vampires crossed my path while I slept, I wanted to destroy them so I triggered the human scent to attack them." We sat in amazement listening to him. Jodi and Noah were both too busy drooling to understand the depth behind the words he just spoke. His ability alone is a target. It's the perfect lure to kill a vampire. If his "authority" are anything like the Volturi, they probably want him for his MANY talents.

"I understand that they might come, but I cannot, and will not let my sisters disappearance go unsolved. She is the only family I have left, and if I have to take down any one who stands in my way, including the authority, I will…" his hands were shaking now.

"So there's a possibility that there is company who are kidnapping human teenagers and using them for vampire dinner?" as I said the words out loud I realized how crazy it all sounded, but if it were true, this might end up being larger than any of us expected. Why would they be feeding vampires? What kind of nightmarish things are going on in this city that we didn't know about?

"Well we will do everything in our power to get this solved for you Boian. We do not need any authority type figures visiting. Not yours, not ours." Noah said to him.

"Now let me get you out of these clothes and into better ones." Noah said with a smirk on his face. Boian unaware of Noah's real intentions agreed and stood up.

"Yes I can assist on that one too" Jodi chimed in.

"That won't be necessary. I'll take him upstairs so that he can shower, and ill have some clothes that Seth does not wear waiting for him in the bedroom. That way he can get dressed, in PRIVACY." I said back to Noah with a sarcastic smile on my face. Both him and Jodi looked upset.

"Thank you once again for all your hospitality. Rena, will you be taking me to get my bag after I get cleaned up?" he asked. he was most certainly the most attractive man I've seen outside of Seth. His smile, hair, body and even accent were strongly appealing.

"Yes, I'd gladly ride you… I mean um… drive you over for those documents" if I could blush, I would have been as red as new born eyes after feeding.

He nodded his head and we walked up the stairs towards the bedroom. I showed him where the bathroom was and I walked over to the closet. I picked out something that Seth had a high distaste for and laid it on the bed.

"Do you have a towel?" he asked from the bathroom door. I turned and faced him and I felt my mouth drop. He stood fully naked in front of me like it was the most casual thing to do. Even though I had seen him naked in the woods, it wasn't something I was focused on. Right now however, his naked body was definitely something to stare at.

"Uh um…. Right there next to you, on the chair…" I said turning away quickly.

"Thank you Miss Rena." He said as he held the towel in front of his lower region.

"Rena… just Rena." I said. I quickly walked out of the room and felt a flush of emotions run through my body. instantly I knew Noah felt it too. I walked down the steps and turned around towards Noah and Jodi who were both staring at me in disappointment.

"What?" I asked confused.

"When one plays with fire, they almost always get burned" Noah said as he walked past me. Jodi just shook her head and sat down.

"Girl, what is it with you attracting gorgeous men who are freaks?" Jodi asked as she filed her nails. I sat down across from her and stared out the windows. The sun almost never shines on this land because of the way the mountain hugged the house. The trees also covered a lot of it except for one area of the back yard. The sun would always have a beam of light shining in that one area, in a perfect circle. It would be the perfect place to stand during the vow exchange in a wedding. I pictured me there holding hands with the man I'm destined to marry, except for some reason, that man was not Seth. The man in my imagination was faceless.

"Um HELLO? Earth to Rena? Are you ok?" Jodi asked as she waved her hands in my face. I hadn't realized how deep in thought I went for a second.

"Sorry… I was just… thinking about a wedding…"

"OH MY GOD YOU MADE UP YOUR MIND ON MARRYING Seth!" she asked almost jumping out of her chair.

"No, I mean like, the yard would be perfect for a ceremony… if I ever get to that point."

"oh… ok…" she said as she slowly slouched back into the couch. "you know, its not my business or anything but…" I quickly cut her off.

"don't… please…" I said as I put my hand up.

"sorry…" she said as she went back to filing her nails.

"I don't know if… I'm ready to settle down with just one… person." I said after about ten minutes of silence. Jodi looked at me but didn't speak. She understood that she needed to be the one to just listen. I appreciated her for this, she usually isn't the quiet one.

"At times, I feel like I'm doubting everything. I mean… like I don't think I'm doubting Seth as a man, or a husband, however I feel like I'm doubting myself. Whether or not ill be a good wife. I'm still adjusting to this… lifestyle, and its hard for me to even consider adjusting to another one. Marriage is a whole new lifestyle on its own. You know?"

"Seth said something to me before he left that has been replaying in my head ever since. He said that maybe him and are I destined to be together no matter what, but maybe we have to go through things in life before we get to that point. I'm starting to think that's right." Jodi looked at me for a while then sat next to me.

"Rena, only YOU will know when YOUR ready. Its not easy to just say your ready for something so big. I don't want to tell you what to do, but I will say this. When I see you and Seth together I see TRUE, unconditional love; Love I never believed existed, the type of shit you see in old movies. That's real Rena, or at least to me, that's real. I do believe that you and him will be married one day and I do believe you two will be happy for ever. I just think you need something to happen for you to realize that. Maybe this extended time of not seeing each other is that one thing you need. I'm one hundred percent sure, that when he gets back and you see him again, you will fall in love all over again."

It was the times like this, that reminded me of why she is so important to me. She leaned in and hugged me and I wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"Anytime girlie" she said back.

"Would you ladies like me to leave you alone for a bit?" Boian said with a smile on his face. We let go and turned around to face him. Jodi lowered her shirt automatically just to show off her cleavage but Boian didn't seem to notice. We, however noticed Boian. He looked very good in the outfit picked for him. He wore a brown button down that was tight fitting and showed off his muscles. I picked out the shirt thinking he and Seth were the same build size, however after seeing that he left the shirt half unbuttoned, I realized how much bigger Boian was. He had the shirt tucked into his faded denim jeans and wore it with a black belt. I noticed he went into the closet and picked out a pair of black shoes, which seemed to fit him just fine. His smile soon faded and he soon looked confused.

"I'm, sorry… do I look… silly?" he asked almost self conscience. He must have felt that way from our awkward silence.

"No not at all" Jodi said from behind me.

"You look, very handsome Boian." I said. He nodded his head smiled again. "Well lets go get your bag. We should hurry." I said. I walked past him and he soon followed. We walked out of the house and down to the peer. We made it across to the beach fairly quick and as soon as we docked Boian was off the boat. he assisted me getting off and we walked towards the garage.

"Well, where did you hide it?" I asked. He didn't answer me, just nodded his head in the direction of a tree that had grown directly out of the mountain side. Before I could even move, he ran up the cliff side then leaped to the tree. After he got up there, he disappeared. The only thing I saw were the leaves moving around in the branches. After a min or two he leaped from the tree, book bag in tow, and landed on the sand.

"Impressive" I said as he smiled his big pearly whites at me. I walked over and stood next to him. He unzipped the bag and pulled out a manila envelope.

"Here they are." He said as he handed them to me.

"Let's get these over to the house so that Noah can look over them as well." as I started to turn around Boian grabbed my arm. I stopped and turned to face him.

"I wanted to apologize." He said looking down at me. his hand was still on my elbow as I walked closer to him.

"Apologize? For what?" I asked.

"Well, for wanting to kill you of course. I didn't think it was possible to meet a, 'good' vampire. Then you came along and assisted me in killing those vampires. I thank you." His eyes were locked on to mine, his words felt very sincere.

"No need to apologize, if I were in your position I probably would have done the same…" I felt myself getting closer all of a sudden. What are you doing Rena! Stop doing thins to yourself you have a boyfriend who loves you. I tried pulling away but it felt as if I was being pulled in against my will. The magnetic force radiating off of his body would almost be impossible for anyone to fight. Just as I was a good inch away from his chest, my cell phone began to ring. We slowly pulled away as I reached for my phone. The caller ID read "Noah" I turned around and looked towards the island. I knew he was watching so I glared and rolled my eyes.

"Yes Noah." I said with a lot of attitude behind my voice.

"I need to go to the city. Post office just called said we got a certified letter waiting for us. Can you bring the boat back?"

"Be right there"

"Was it your brother?" Boian asked. I looked back at him and smiled.

"Yeah, he needs to head to the city. So we got to head back." As I went to walk away he ran up and stopped in front of me. I almost ran into his massive chest but stopped just in time.

"Well, we can go… cant we?" he suggested.

"Well no, its my turn to stay with Jodi." I replied.

"You act as if shes an infant." He said with a smile.

"Well its not that… its just… she can be a bit chatty when she gets bored… you'll see" I said as I jumped onto the boat. He grabbed his book bag then followed to the boat.

When we arrived at the cave, Noah was waiting for us. The look of disappointment was painted on his face as he walked past me to the boat. There really should be no disappointment since I've done nothing wrong, yet it still bothered me he felt that way.

"Review the paperwork and fill me in when I get back… Jodi is waiting for you at the house. You shouldn't leave her alone too much longer especially with random vampires swimming to the island at free will." He didn't give me a chance to respond before he sped off and into the Strait of Georgia. Boian began walking up the steps as I stood at the end of the pier and watched him ride off.

"You coming?" he asked. I paused for a moment, then walked up the stairs with him.

When we got to the house Jodi preoccupied Boians time by asking him a lot of questions about his country and how he likes North America. I tried to warn him about Jodi, I guess he is now learning the hard way. As I looked over the paper work that was in the manila envelope, I was also comparing some of the people who were missing. I never got to check out the Camps personnel files so for now, I was almost at a road block. The paper work that Boian had stolen from his sister's apartment was a certified letter from a company based in Vancouver. The paper was thicker than most office paper and had a gray tint to it. Other than that, the only other color present on the paper was the office's name. V-Corp Medical Testing Facility; It was typed out in red ink and was almost raised from the paper. There wasn't much to go off of from this paper; it was mainly a thank you letter that was sent to his sister for signing up for the testing. It explained that all payment arrangements would be made on site and gave directions to the office. Something might be going on there, but Boian said the greeters are no help. I can only imagine what security is like in a building like that.

If this company has anything to do with these murders and missing people, it could only mean that there is in fact a new night mare to deal with. Things weren't going to be happily ever after in this new life. Instead there would be danger on every corner. People die every day, but I refuse to sit around and let it happen at the hands of a vampire. If I have one goal in this new life, it is to make things right for us. I plan to never meet these Volturi but if I'm living in an area where other vampires are becoming sloppy, I might one day meet them. I glanced up and watched Boian from the table. His chin length hair was think and laid down in his face. His eyes focused on Jodi as she spoke, but his mind was else where. What was it like for him to be just sitting here while his sister was missing? If the tables were turned, I probably would have turned that entire building inside out looking for some sort of answers, however he was taking a different approach to it.

I looked outside as the sun was setting. I wondered if Seth was watching the sun set down in La Push. I wonder what he was thinking, if he was thinking at all. The trees were slightly moving from the small winds that were blowing and the water seemed to be picking up speed. It reminded me almost of when a storm rolls through. In the distance I heard a boat, our boat. Noah was pulling into our cave entrance into the island as I stood up. I gathered my findings and prepared to hand them to him. As I watched him walk towards the door, I noticed a letter in his hand. The envelope was not opened but I knew he knew what it was. I greeted him at the door as he was walking in. he glanced at everyone and nodded his head, then saw me and stood still.

"Hows the research going?" he asked as he sat down across from me.

"Its going nowhere, I still need to get to that camp to check out these personnel files. Something isn't right." I said as he over looked the files that Boian provided.

"Yeah, that vampire bond fire you two really created a stir earlier. The helicopters are still out and there are lots of camp officials coming to the island. Im guessing theyre making sure that the fire didn't reach their lands." He said smiling.

"Yea well… you have Boian to blame for that one. What are your thoughts on his story." I asked.

"Well, he's lying about something, that's for sure. He keeps blocking me out of his thoughts so I cant really read his emotions."

"Do you think hes lying about the whole thing?"

"No. he was definitely sincere with everything he said. its just when it comes to the subject of his strengths and his authority, things get a little fuzzy. I mean he explained his ability to cover up his scent, but did you notice that he is still covering up his scent?" he had a very good point. I looked over at Boian who was now falling asleep as Jodi talked.

"This is for your Rena." Noah said as he flung the envelope my direction. I caught it with my right hand and smiled.

"it's a certified letter from Seth,… you might want to read it." He said as Jodi and Boian both glanced over at me from the couch. I felt the butterflies weld up in my stomach and I got excited to read this. My questions of whether or not he was thinking about me have been answered. I wanted to read this but didn't want to do it right now. Noah looked at me in an understanding way and stood up.

"I'll be in my room if you need anything." He stopped and looked as if he had another question.

"Is everything ok?" I asked. he leaned in slowly and whispered so low that a normal persons ear would not have caught it.

"where will our other house guest be sleeping?" we both looked over at Boian and said the same thing at the same exact time…

"Your room" we both laughed as we both knew that he would be unsafe in both situations.

"Well Noah, your apartment sized bedroom is probably more accommodating to him then mines. Especially being that Jodi is in my room for the time being as well." He nodded and stood up.

"Boian, you'll be in my room tonight. I'll set up the sofa bed for you." Noah said.

"Thank you" Boian said. Noah walked out of the kitchen and upstairs.

The sun was now completely set and the starry night skies casted a dark sheet around the house. The moon was out but no longer full like it had been the night prior. The houses automatic lights shined on and lit up the kitchen. I packed up the paper work and walked towards the stairs. As I passed Jodi, her scent caused a burn in my throat which meant I needed to drink. I walked up the stairs and I walked into the master suite that is my bedroom. I put the letter down on the computer desk and walked into the bathroom. I was going to read it but not until I was alone and not in the house. For now, I will take a long hot shower and prep for my hunting tonight.


	8. Chapter 7: The Letter

**Chapter 7:**

**The Letter**

The weather seemed to finally begin to change. The nights chill caused the dew from the trees and on the grass to freeze over into a white coating of frost. This seemed to confuse the deer who were looking for food and even slowed them down a bit. This made it a bit easier to get one or two for dinner; either way they never stood a chance, with or without the frost. After I fed on two doe I stayed out in the woods and watched the clouds float through the night sky. I had a lot on my mind that I needed to sort out before reading this letter. These past few weeks without Seth I was supposed to be thinking everything over, instead I was trying to solve mysteries. Seeing this letter only reminded me of how important my decision to marry Seth is.

After leaping from tree to tree I finally landed in the same meadow him and I laid in the last night we spent together. The sun had began to rise and a fog bank was rolling through the island. It came up to my knee and covered all of the frost bitten grass. I walked out to about ten feet away from the river bed and sat down. I looked up at the dark sky and watched it brighten up. the sun was rising so quickly today and before I knew it, it was shining its rays of lights from behind the clouds that still floated through the sky. As the rays of light hit me, the colorful light show glistened all around me. I wished I could feel the warmth of the rays on my forever cold skin. The warmth would be the closest thing to Seth's touch.

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the envelope that contained his letter. I was reluctant to open it for I didn't know its contents. This letter could be something good or even something bad. Maybe a little bit of both. I opened it and pulled out the letter. It was hand written on yellow lined paper and had doodles and drawings all around it. They were little hearts that had the letter "S" floating around inside of them. It was very childish of him to do such things but still made me feel like a little school girl in love. Before I started to read it, I sniffed the paper to see if I could possibly catch the scent of my werewolf. Yes, there he was. All over the piece of paper; my stomach did a flip as it reminded me of when he held me. enough playing around, it was time to get in this letter and see what he had to say.

Dear Rena,

I would like to first start off by saying that I am truly sorry for leaving  
you for so long without even contacting you. Like yourself, I had a lot of  
thinking I needed to do and spent most of my time doing so. I ll get into that a  
little later though. Sam and Emily say hi and send their love. Emily also wants you to know she has no harsh feelings towards you and feels horrible that you  
could not attend. They hope you understand, I told them you did. Their baby is amazingly strong already and healthy as ever. We had a ceremony last night to determine whether or not she ll be the alpha leader in the future. Lol, your  
probably wondering how that works? Well basically the current pack must be in wolf form and howling to the moon while the mother of the child holds the baby over the bond fire. The chief Indian will then say a prayer in which case of the  
fire turned blue, she will be the alpha, if the fire turned green it might be a toss up between her and another member of the tribe.

Her fire turned green which kind of shocked all of us. That only means that the other alpha might come from a child born from another alphas blood. the only other alpha is Jacob. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! It means that Renessme and Jake can and will produce a child! It was the weirdest  
moment Rena because as soon as the fire turned green, we all looked at Nessie who looked scared. I think jake might have even passed out! If your wondering why im so excited about this its because if theres hope for them, then theres hope for us Rena! Don t you see? Your not fully a vampire! Maybe you can still bare a child one day maybe it has to be with another supernatural to do so? I don t know, this whole thing is unknown, but either way my point is that you should use the whole baby thing as a reason not to marry me, because you never know what could happen.

All we do know is that we will live a long never ending life together. One that will be nothing but great for us. We can find our own island to live on just the two of us, no worries no drama, nothing. Rena if your really unsure of this I can only promise you one thing and that s happiness. I will make you the happiest immortal woman ever, because at the end of the day, arguments aside, you make me the happiest man alive. You are my everything in this life and I know you feel the same way about me. All I could do these past weeks was think of you and how amazing you are to me. so I ask you now, and I will ask you again when I see you Rena Wyatt will you do me the greatest honor of being my wife? I long to hear your answer, and I hope its changed from the last time I asked you this. Lol. Well we re off to the beach I shall see you soon

Love Forever Always.  
Seth

My lower lip began to shake again as if I would cry. He was right, absolutely right. I do love him more than life, I do want to spend forever with him. He does and will always make me the happiest person and I should be more grateful for that. What the hell is wrong with me? If he were here right now, I would leap into his arms and say yes. I should have said it from the beginning! I stood up and turned around quickly with every intention to run home and jump in my car and drive to la push when I was confronted with the grizzly bear. It stood about eight feet tall and roared in my direction. How didn't I see this thing coming? Why didn't I smell it? The scent was strong now that I realized he was right in front of my face but I was foolish for not paying attention.

The bear was angry and looked to be rabid. Foam was splashing from its mouth and its eyes were blood shot red. With a quick sweep the bear swung at me. I dodged it and using my mind control I threw it into a tree. It roared in pain as it tried to get up. I tried to make a run for it but was soon greeted by yet another bear. This one not rabid however this one was protecting its young and was already on the defense. They must have been passing through when they ran into me. To my right was the rabid bear, behind me was the river and in front of me was the protective mother. I didn't want to hurt her, but knew if I tried to go around her she would attack me, in turn hurting self.

The ground began to rumble underneath me and I realized the rabid bear began its attack. Using no hands I flipped over the bear and landed behind him. Not realizing I flipped on an angle I was now within reaching distance of the mother bear who smacked me with her large paw. I flew into the ground and she slammed her body on top of me. Before I could use my gift or my own strength to fight her off, she was lifted off of me and thrown across the clearing. Her cubs whimpered for her as they watched on. I rolled over and to my surprise it was not Noah there to my rescue. It was Boian. I leaped up to my feet and nodded my head as if to say thank you to him. His eyes were fierce and shimmering silver, more than ever before. Suddenly Noah appeared and crouched in front of the mother bear. He was hissing at her and getting her to back down. He maneuvered himself and had her back with her cubs.

The rabid bear shook off the last blow he received from me and began to charge me. I stepped up but was blocked by Boian.

"Boian DON'T!" I screamed as he ran full force at the bear. The bear threw both arms down on him but Boian caught them. His strength was beyond anything Noah and I expected. The bear tried to bite him but Boian dodged the bites as they came at him. He then spun the bear around so that he still had its arms but the bear was no longer facing him. With a swift kick to the spin, Boian broke his back and as the bear fell to the ground, as if to make sure the bear was fully down, he grabbed its massive head, and snapped its neck. Other then the sounds of bones crushing and the bears body slamming into the earth, the Forrest was silent. Both Noah and I sat in complete and utter awe with our mouths wide open.

What was he? No normal human being had strength to the levels that he did. I glanced over to Noah who seemed to be in agreement with my thoughts. I stood there for a moment watching Boian to see what he would do next. His body, tall and muscular, was no longer trembling like it had been when the altercation had begun, instead he was standing completely still, with his eyes closed breathing in and out slowly as if to calm himself down. I hadn't realized Noah moved next to me until he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you want to explain what just happened?" Noah said in a stern voice. Boian then opened his eyes and glanced over at us. His initial look said that he was confused, then he smiled and began walking towards us. I threw my hand out in front of me as if to tell him to stop moving, he did.

"That was me assisting a friend in need." He replied as he slowly stopped walking.

"As grateful as I am for that, I didn't need the help. My main concern was trying not to leave the bear cubs motherless… that's besides the point however." Boian looked at me confused again and took another step forward.

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE" Noah said, his voice sounding deep and full of authority.

"Guys come on, I told you I have strengths and I am not like a normal human. Why is it a shock to you now?" he asked.

"Boian I seen some of your strength that day in the woods, however nothing to this extreme… you single handedly took down a rabid bear, and being that you are NOT a vampire, you must see our concern." I said trying to read his facial expressions.

"What are you?" Noah said.

"I told you already, the subject of where my strengths come from is a forbidden topic in which I can not discuss with you."

"we got that, however before we can continue to assist you in finding your sister, we need to know we are safe as well. Rena explained to me that you single handedly handled a vampire in the woods, what makes us think that this entire situation isn't a ploy to find your sister so that the two of you can kill us?" Noah snapped back at him. He had a very valid point, one that I never even considered.

"How dare you! My sister has been kidnapped, probably by one of YOUR kind…" he snapped back at Noah.

"With YOUR KINDS abilities, I can see why…" Noah said as Boian suddenly snarled at him. Noah went into a defensive crouch position instantly and hissed back at Boian.

"GUYS STOP!" I said as I threw myself in between the two men. "Fighting won't get us anywhere nor will it get us the answers we are looking for." They both looked back and forth between each other and myself, then slowly came out of the defense…

"You are wrong Noah… Sorina is not one of me, she has not been forced with this curse…" his words cut off as he realized he gave out more information then he should have.

"Cursed?" I asked curiously. "Boian, please, in order for us to help you, you have to trust us…. What are you?"

Boian then looked worried, this was the first time I had seen this come from the massive Romanian man. He wanted to tell us, it was written all over his face, but he couldn't tell anyone what he was. He had laws to follow and yet here we were demanding he tell us. I started to feel bad for him when he began talking.

"I…" he got out then paused. He looked into my eyes and then noahs.

"I am…" was all he got out when the wind blew the stench of vampire our way. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I realized that a vampire had come to the island.

"Jodi!" I said as I sprinted down hill following the smell. Noah was hot on my trail as was Boian. We all three leaped across the river where the water fall landed and headed to the house. The smell was strong here, whoever it was must have just been here. I listened in closely to see if I could hear Jodi. the sounds of music blaring from the radio and her singing to them in the shower was all I needed to hear to know she was ok.

"I'll stay with the girl, you two follow the smell" Boian said as we already began searching for the vampire.

We ran fast following the smell for it began to get stronger and stronger as we got closer to the beach. I realized then that the vampire must have heard us coming because I could hear their footsteps running; It then became a chase. Noah picked up speed as well as I did to try and catch whoever it was. It began to frustrate me that we had not caught up to whoever it was now. They were running extremely fast, too fast almost. The scent shifted back up the hill that bordered the strait of Georgia. They were headed towards the steep cliff; we had to catch them before they jumped in the water.

We suddenly realized the person picked up speed when we no longer heard the footsteps; they were even faster now! Was this vampire's ability to run faster than any other vampire known? The last thing we heard was the sounds of something splashing into the water. A defeat… we reached the cliffs edge knowing that jumping in after them would be pointless. There is no scent under the water and unless we were right behind them with the vamp in clear view of us, we would not be able to track them.

"We lost them…" I said defeated as Noah put his hand on my shoulder.

"We'll figure it out Rena, come on, lets make sure everything at the house is ok." He said as he pulled me back down the hill. Who was here and what did they want? Was it the same vampire who wanted to come after Jodi the first time? no… he should know better, especially after what I did to his brother. Things are starting to get weird again for me and now im beginning to doubt that this move was a good decision or not. We were running back towards the house and I noticed his smell was still around me. I took in a big breath of fresh air to smell the scent even more. The more your mind remembers the better you can track someone down if need be. We were racing down the mountain path so fast that I almost didn't see the piece of white fabric floating on a tree in the woods. I stopped as Noah continued on, stopping shortly after I did. I walked over to it and yanked it lose from the branch it flung to.

It seemed to be torn from a shirt, and reeked of vampire stench. It came from our intruder. Noah walked up behind me as we both examined the fabric. White in color, it had the remains of a logo on it. Not a complete one, I would need to do some research as to where it came from, but this was definitely a hint as to who was on the island.

"What is it?" Noah asked from behind me. I glanced over to him and shook my head.

"a clue…" I took the fabric and placed it in my pocket.

"Lets go" I said as we ran off back towards the house.

From outside we heard Jodi talking away as Boian listened on. For some reason it didn't bother him to hear her endless stories about her everyday life. This was another clue that he was not 100% human. We walked in through the back door and walked over to the living room where Jodi and Boian sat. Boian stood up concerned but looked relieved to know we were ok.

"Did you find them?" he asked as he walked close to us.

"No, they got away before we reached them. Whoever it was, they were very fast… faster then any vampire I have ever seen." Noah said. Boian looked at him surprised and then back at me.

"He got to the water before we could even get a glimpse at who it was. We did however find something he left behind." I said as I pulled out the piece of fabric.

"Hm, I see he got sloppy" Boian said.

"Yes, which leads me to believe he might be a newborn." Noah then sat next to Jodi. he looked to be in deep thought. He might be thinking about the fight him and Boian had gotten into. Hopefully they can get over the drama, even though Noah was right on everything he said. we needed Boian, hes strong, and we would need strong on our side.

"im going to go see if I can figure out what this logo is" I said as I started up the stairs towards our office. Boian followed close behind as he was just as eager to find out who was invading our island as we were.

"your brother… still seems to be bothered by my presence here…" he said as he pulled up a chair beside me. I glanced over at him from the side of my eye and shook my head.

"I just think he is not comfortable with not knowing. He doesn't know what you are, and what your true intentions are here."

"but I told you my intentions…" he said as he touched my hand. Tingling trickled up my arm as I felt the sudden rush of heat from his body.

"we still don't know WHAT you are Boian. We need to know why it is your on the run and why it is your so strong." He wasn't looking at me any long but now staring at the piece of shirt in front of me. he picked it up and his eyes widened.

"Rena… I've see thing before, I believe you have as well…" he said as he reached down and grabbed the missing person's papers. Right there, on one of the girls shirts, was the remaining part of the missing logo. Together it now it made sense. I felt a knot in my stomach when I realized now where ive seen this before. I turned to the computer and typed in "Daybreak Point Bible Camp". We both gasped as we saw that the logo from the shirt was the same logo from the camp on the island. The vampire who just ran from us… attended the camp….


	9. Chapter 8: Silver Moon

**Chapter 8:**

**Silver Moon**

After almost a month, the camps personnel had left the island. Noah Boian and myself all tried to sneak into the site, however since the fire, security has been unusually high. Even over night patrollers were on the scene keeping an eye out for any intruders. This would seem normal except for a bible camp, armed men keeping an eye out for 24 hours a day was a bit much. This only proved out theories that something was definitely going on in this camp.

In the meantime, we did more research on the corporation that Boian's sister enrolled into but came up short. Boian drove me by it so that I could see where it was. Unfortunately for us, it was just as guarded as the camp. We needed to come up with a plan to somehow get into this facility any way possible. It was Noah's idea to possibly use Jodi as bait for it. She was the only human we could trust, and the only person who might be able to get in. Boian agreed, I however hated the idea with a passion. I did not want to risk her life by doing this. Jodi was all for it and even asked Noah to take her while I was hunting one night. He however, knew better and refused.

Boian would go with me to hunt. He felt uncomfortable with Noah ever since their disagreement. Noah felt the same but his issue was more of a trusting one. I didn't mind spending time with Boian. He always made me laugh and kept me grounded. Whenever I would get sad about not being around Seth he would cheer me up, and whenever he would get depressed about his sister, I'd do the same for him. I found myself enjoying his company a little too much, but couldn't seem to resist it. He didn't seem to mind either, and since I got the letter from Seth, I have yet to hear from him.

From the mountain top we watched the boats full of security personnel leaving the camp site. The weather has changed for the worst and it was getting eerily cold out. There were talks of an impending snow storm coming soon so they had to pack up and leave. As we played lookout from up top the mountain, Noah was down below with Jodi watching to make sure there were no more personnel there.

"Its all clear, start making your way down here, I'm heading back with Jodi. txt me if needed… be careful" Noah said in the text message. I looked over to Boian and he nodded. I grabbed his hand and we ran down the mountain side. We've been out all day and the evening sky was setting upon us. We should hurry for there was no light in the camp once night hit. I could see just fine but Boian seemed very adamant about being back by night fall. As we sped down, the sounds of Jodi screaming at the top of her lungs as she rode on Noah's back was all we heard. She didn't handle the ride very well but we couldn't risk leaving her alone.

We came into the clearing where the barbed wired fence now outlined the camp. This must have been installed for the "trespassers." Before I could offer to help Boian across, he climbed up a tree and leaped across on his own. He smiled as he landed and waved me on. In a single leap I made it over the fence and landed next to him. We looked around at the new security devices they set up. most of which were turned off in preparation for the storm. I sniffed around to see if I caught a scent of vampire, instead the smell of human blood was everywhere. We walked slowly through the camp looking around just to make sure there weren't any surprises for us. As we reached the building that read "Personnel Only" I stopped and glanced at the beach across from it. There, across the strait of George parked at the dock where the boats were now docking, was a black Rolls Royce Ghost. The shiny car sent chills down my spine as I stared at it. The windows were all black along with everything else on the car. It felt as if I was connected in a bad way to the black car across the water.

I walked closer to the beach but not far enough out to where the sunlight would shine on my skin. My vision was impeccable and I could even read the license plate. I watched a gentle men get off of a boat and walk up to the car. The window slowly lowered just enough for the man from the boat to slip something in. whoever was in that car did not want to be seen. Suddenly, the man handing the envelope off turned and looked in my direction. I jumped back and hid behind a tree. Foolish of me to do so, he was only human, he couldn't see this far, but for some reason, it felt as if the person in the black car knew I was here.

"Rena, you ok?" Boian whispered from behind me. I watched as the man walked away from the car and enter a black SUV and Both vehicles drove away

"yea… sorry." I said as I walked back towards the office. Boian has already picked the lock and we entered. Inside looked almost untouched from the last time I peered in. the desks were spotless and all the computers were shut off. I walked over to the main door and wiggled the knob. It was locked as well. I pulled out my bobby pin and maneuvered it inside the door. As I tried to pick the lock, Boian searched the empty desks for anything he could find.

"Got it" I said as I heard the clicking of the door being unlocked. Boian got up from the desk he was sitting at and walked in behind me. this office was very large and had a single desk inside. Behind the desk were a row of locking metal cabinets that went from one of the room to the other. Other than that, there was nothing else in this office; It was kind of an eerie personnel office if I ever seen one. this office housed the only computer that was plugged in, so I sat down and turned it on. Boian attempted to open the doors to the cabinets but they were not only key locked but pad locked and had combinations on them. The computer finally booted up and was also password protected. All our hopes have just hit a road block.

"FUCK!" I said as I slammed my hand down on the table, breaking a big chunk out of it. "Shit!" I said as I tried to fix the broken desk. Just then I heard a lock being ripped from the doors behind me. I turned and saw Boian with a crow bar and a broken lock in his hands.

"Oops!" he said with a smile on his face. "might as well since you broke the table." He said as he laughed. He turned and began picking the key locks as I turned around back to the screen. I looked around and there was no clue as to what the password could have been. I thought about it and thought hard when suddenly an idea popped in my head. I pulled out the keyboard and typed in "V-Corp" as the password. The locked screen disappeared and went to the home screen. I smiled and began my search. File after file i searched for something that could be a clue to this camps link to this corporation. Boian seemed extremely anxious behind me and just began stuffing his bag with files.

"Rena we must hurry the sun will be setting very soon." He said as I ignored him and continued to read the file in front of me. There were a lot of coded words in this file but something didn't seem right. I hit print and closed it out. The next couple of files I read were your everyday camping essentials then I found one that was encrypted and named "V" I didn't have the software to unzip the file so I pulled out a USB flash drive and saved the file to it. I turned to face Boian who was hunched over one of the cabinets and looked to be in pain. I moved over to him to make sure he was ok. He was burning up and sweating.

"Boian are you ok?" I asked as I put my hand on his back. He was shaking and looked pale.

"We MUST go…" was all he said. I sat him down and put my bag on his lap. I filled it with the files I needed and closed the broken cabinets and shut off the computer. I turned back towards him and he was looking at me.

"Rena…" he said. he looked horrible and his liquid silver eyes were a dull light gray now.

"don't worry, I'll get you back safely. Are you ok?" I asked as I placed his arm around my shoulders and neck to give him support.

"I think… I should tell you now… what I am…" he said shaking even more now.

"That's not important right now, lets go." I ran out of the room with him and the book bags in tow. The sun was almost set and the moon was beginning to rise into the coming night sky. i ran full speed toward the fence and leaped over it. I was running so fast that the ground shook as my feet landed.

"Rena, don't bring me back to the house…" Boian got out.

"Why not? I can't leave you roaming around like this!" I said continuing on.

"Its… best…. For your safety" he said. safety? What was there that I needed to be safe from?

"What do you mean?" I asked as I realized he let go of my hand. I stopped and looked at him. His face ghost white staring past me… nothing but fear was painted all over it. The wind picked up and I caught the scent of what he was staring at.

I slowly turned around and saw them. Right there in the middle of the woods, three very old vampires stood… waiting for me. I was only about 50 feet away from them but I could feel there energy as if they were standing right in front of me.. They all wore dark gray cloaks with hoods on them. In unison they held their hands behind their back and watched me as I watched on. The feeling of apprehension was written all over my face right now. There were two men and a female. One male had short spiky black hair, the other had long black pony tale with the sides of his head shaved. The female had her brown hair in a bun and was the shortest of the bunch. Their skin was so white it was almost translucent. Their bright red eyes had an almost milky hue to them. If I saw them before I had ever become a vampire, I would have known for a fact that they were one. None of them had any expressions to their face except the one in the middle. The long haired leader stepped forward with an interested smirk on his face and sniffed the air.

It didn't take long for me to realize who these ancient vampires were who stood before me. The Volturi had come, like we thought they would.

"Rena…. Run…." Boian said his voice shaking. I stood frozen for a moment captivated by the fact that I was in front of vampire royalty; Evil royalty that I never wanted to be face to face with.

"Interesting" said the long haired vampire as he looked me straight in the eyes. Boian walked up and angled his body so that in a way he was in front of me.

"Rena, they're here for me… please… RUN." His words came down like a smack in the face. this entire time, the "authority" he spoke of, were the same "authority" we try to avoid at all costs! He knew this the entire time and lied. "Rena, understand, if I told you I was on the run from them, you would have never helped me, I need to find Sorina…" he was then cut off but the female Volturi member.

"Old friend… it's been a long time coming." She said sounding almost genuinely pleased to see Boian. "we been tracking you long and far now… who would have thought we'd find you… here" she said.

"Friend isn't the title I would use for us at this moment in time Farah." Boian said shaking even more now. My glare went from the female, back to the long haired one who was still staring at me. the hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up again.

"Leave this place, no one here means you any harm. Balthore don't you see that. Use your gift to read the danger here." Boian was speaking to the blonde male. He must have the gift to sense how much danger was in the area for them. He stood there looking back and forth between Boian and myself then smiled. He shot a quick look at the man in the middle then back to us.

"Ahh… I see. Your absolutely right my friend… however… this female… you are with… her strength is beyond anything Balthore has ever read… especially for being half human" my stomach sunk as he spoke those last words.

"You… what is your name?" he said still staring at me.

"Rena..." I said more freely then I hoped to.

"Rena… yes… how old are you?" he asked, now with his hands folded in front of him.

"I'm 19" I replied.

"Hum, so your just coming to full maturity I see. Who is your maker… you must have birth parents one of which was a vampire… correct?" I didn't answer his question, I didn't want to lie and I didn't want to expose what I truly was.

"I believe Julius asked you a question" said the female whose tone alone would have made me attack her, but I couldn't. I refuse to bite off more than I can chew. They would kill me where I stand if I even thought about it.

"ANSWER HIM!" she shouted now ,Her voice, so high pitched it screeched through the trees causing the birds to fly off.

"Relax Farah, She's uncomfortable right now, she'll answer us… whether she wants to or not." Julius said.

"It's a shame Aro couldn't come, he would have gotten the answer right from touching the girl." Balthore said as he reached in his cloak for something. Boian put his trembling arm out in front of me.

"Rena, theyre going to try and take you hostage… theyre going to also try and kill me… please, run." He sounded angry; his voice was shaking just as much as his body was now. the sun was almost completely set and it was beginning to get dark. A mysterious cloud bank had begun to roll through and cover the moon, the only light we had right now. There were no clouds in the sky earlier where did this come from. Boian looked down and saw my confusion.

"It's not natural, SHE is doing it. She is blocking the moon light." he said.

"What? Why?" I asked now more concerned than before.

"Oh Boian, your little friend doesn't know your secret!" Farah said as she danced closer to us.

"BITCH DON'T TAKE ANOTHER STEP!" I screamed as I held my hand out towards her. Julius laughed at the bravery I displayed. Farah was not laughing however. Boian looked at me then gave me a quick side glance towards Farah. He was trying to tell me something. He looked back at the three Volturi guard and began to speak.

"How did you find us? Boian asked now, his voice shaking so uncontrollably that his words were barely understandable.

"Well, funny you should ask that. We ran into a mutual friend of yours… actually the both of you know him." Julius said. "You can come out now"

Suddenly from behind a tree, came the same vampire I let live the day I met Boian in the woods. It looked as if he found both of his legs and fixed his arms.

"We stumbled a crossed this pathetic vampire in the woods by Vancouver. He was foolishly attempting to eat a dear, said he was beaten by a vegetarian and wanted to see if it made him stronger. He then mentioned that she was not full vampire and had strengths beyond her years. He talks so highly of you Rena." Julius said with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"He also mentioned the very strong foreign companion you had… Boian and promised to take us to you."

"Only if you let me eat the girl!" the vampire said.

"Ahh, yes… Rena you have a pet? Well clark here is very interested in eating her… we promised we'd let him have her in exchange for your location. Works out perfectly!" Julius said. "Run along young clark… go feed!" he said as Clark ran up the hill.

"NO! JODI!" I sprinted towards him but was stopped short by Farah's swift back hand. I landed only a few feet back for it wasn't an attack blow, more of a push so that Id stay where I was. I stood up and looked back at her. Boian was shaking but not moving from his spot. His eyes were a fierce silver and shimmering in the dark night.

"Well lets get this show on the road shall we? Rena, you'll be coming with us… Boian… the time has come for your punishment. You are being charged with murder of a Volturi guard, the penalty… is death." Farah was then next to me with one hand on my shoulder. Balthore moved so quick and was behind Boian with a golden chain. The gold chains burned his skin, something I was not aware of. Boian let out a very loud scream as the pain was too much to handle. He shot me the same look he did earlier and I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to kill farah so she could stop blocking the moon. What was the moon so important for. Without anymore hesitation or thought, I used my gift to throw Julius into a tree making it come down on top of him.

Farah was distracted long enough for me to grab her head and rip it clean off. The sounds of breaking stone and thunder sounded all around us. While holding her screaming head, I kicked her body at Julius who was now trying to recoil from the heavy blow I gave him. I then threw the head at Balthore who dodged it.

"Amazing" was all that Julius got out before I lifted him off the ground using my mind. Killing farah was a huge accomplishment for me, I felt powerful. The clouds then disappeared exposing the full moon. The silver rays shined through the tree tops and exposed the Forrest in the dark night.

"NO!" Balthore screamed as the sounds of flesh and bones breaking now caught my attention. Julius began to laugh while still in my mental grip. I looked over to Boian and Balthore and let my mouth drop in awe. The full silver moon was shining directly onto Boian who was now roaring like a beast. His muscles expanded three times the size they were prior to this. His shirt ripped apart, shortly after his jeans did the same. The sounds of breaking flesh and bones, was coming from Boian. Balthore was frozen in his spot terrified at what was about to happen. Boian dropped to his knees and roared one last time before completely exploding into a huge massive beast.

What stood in front of me was nothing I've seen before. Boian's secret was now exposed, he was a werewolf. Not like what Seth turned into, for he was just a shape shifter… but this was a true werewolf. Noah and Seth had explained to me the difference between shape shifters and werewolves but never did they say that they still existed. This werewolf stood over 7 feet tall on all fours and was massive. He was white in color and Boian's silver eyes were still there. Its massive body was shaped different then Seth's wolf form and resembled that of those in the movies. His chest was wide and very muscular and his front legs looked closer to arms then dog legs. His massive paws dug into the earth and looked like hands with claws as well. These must have left those prints I saw that day in the woods. His hind legs were shorter but thick and muscular for it looked like he could walk on just them if need be.

It howled into the moon light then looked at me. he let out a growl then a snarl. If Boian was strong in human form, I can only imagine the strengths he had in his werewolf form. Balthore tried to make a quick attack, using the gold chain he tried to whip it around Boian's neck but he leaped out of the way. He snarled and roared at Balthore who then tried again with the chain. This time using his massive arm, Boian grabbed the chain which sizzled against his fur. He stood straight up onto his hind legs and now stood a good 9 or even ten feet tall. I hadn't realized that the chain was attached to Balthore's wrist until Boian began pulling him in closer. Balthore knew what was happening next for he barely tried to escape. He only said a quick prayer before Boian dug his claws into the vampires back and lifted him off the ground. With one final roar, Boian then cleanly ripped him in half, then into tiny pieces. The sounds surrounded me and Julius as we watched on.

I looked up at Julius who was still smiling. I couldn't understand what he was smiling about, but I wasn't about to sit around and ask questions. Boian didn't seem to have control over himself in this form especially now that he was slowly walking in my direction growling and snarling. I turned my body to face him, putting Julius directly in between us.

"Well Rena, its been a pleasure. I do want to inform you now, that even though we won't return back to Volturi to explain what we have found… they already know. Expect a visit from the rest of the Volturi, soon." And as soon as he ended his sentence, the massive white werewolf stood up behind him and yanked him out of my mental grip. I didn't stay long enough to see what Boian did next, for now I was running full speed away from him. The sounds of screams and cracking stones were all I heard behind me. I ran fast up the mountain top in hopes I would get to the house in time to help Jodi and Noah. Before I reached the top I heard one last crackle of thunder, and a howl that shortly followed.


	10. Chapter 9: Legends

**Chapter 9:**

**Legends**

The sounds of crackling thunder was all I needed to hear to know that Noah had intercepted Clark. I came running through the woods and leaped into view underneath the silver moonlight. As I snarled at them, the two vampires stopped fighting to glance at me. Without hesitation I leaped a crossed the yard and landed on Clark… the vampire who brought the Volturi here. I wanted to do nothing other than rip him apart, how dare he bring such danger here. He snarled from underneath me as he tried to kick me off of him. After a few seconds I realized I had been slamming his head into the ground so hard that there was now a deep hole.

Clark reached up and grabbed me by my hair, then flung me off of him. I rolled over off the dirt in time to see Noah kick him back down into the ground. I watched anxiously as he stomped his head into the dirt. There was no mercy for this vampire like there had been before; Because of him the Volturi will be here looking for me. They would either want me for my special abilities or to get the revenge needed for killing one of their guards. Noah reached down and grabbed his head while still standing on his chest.

The loud crunching noise of his head being ripped clean off his neck was all I needed to hear to quench the thirst of revenge. I ran over to Noah who was still ripping Clark limb from limb and began to set him on fire. The thick smoke began to filter out into the night sky, covering the moon light and stars.

"What the fuck happened out there? Where is Boian?" Noah said grabbing my arm. I began to stutter my words trying to explain what just happened. I couldn't get much out before the loud howl sounded through the air again. Noah looked at me in shock as I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house.

"Where's Jodi? is she ok?" I asked in full force panic mode.

"She's in the bedroom upstairs hiding in your closet." He said but before he could finish I already began running upstairs to get her. I should have entered the closet in a different way because busting the door down scared the living hell out of her. I found her in the corner wearing my Jimmy Choo heels shaking in tears. I didn't explain myself; I just picked her up and flew downstairs.

"You're ok Jodi, you're fine!" I said trying to calm her down. I kept talking to her as she rocked back and forth, completely ignoring Noah as he asked me questions in the background.

"RENA WHAT IS GOING ON!" he screamed causing Jodi and myself to jump. Jodi finally stopped crying and I sat on the couch opposite from her. Noah sat down as well and stared at me waiting for me to answer him.

"I…Killed a Volturi Guard…" was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"WHAT! HOW! WHEN!" Noah screamed while no longer sitting down.

"Noah sit down… please. I'm going to try and best explain everything." I said. Noah sat back down but at the edge of the seat.

I explained everything that happened including the Volturi coming, and how we saved ourselves. Trying to explain that Boian was a werewolf was the hardest part. Noah understood but Jodi was a little confused on the difference between Seth's wolf, and Boian's. Noah was finally at an understanding on how he was so strong but was livid at the fact that he lied to us about his authority.

"Rena, he didn't try to attack you? Legends always said that they lose control in werewolf form."

"I didn't give him the chance to… I made a run for it as soon as he killed Julius. He was huge, there was no way I would have survived that fight, even with my abilities." Noah looked away now… then something hit him.

"Rena, what if he sniffed you out, remember he said that they have the ability to disguise their scent. What if he comes to finish you off, then us? We wont see him coming!" he said as he stood up.

"To top it off what if he doesn't come after us? The Volturi will know that they are missing three guards and they will come looking for us. It wont take long for them to use a tracker to find their remains. And they probably have a psychic on their side by now…" he stopped his worried words and pulled out his phone.

"I'm calling Carlisle!" he said. I zoomed over to him and smacked the phone out of his hand.

"NO! We will not get him and his family involved in something that has nothing to do with them. The Volturi won't come looking for us, if anything they will continue looking for Boian." I said.

"Then we need to get Boian off this island then!" Jodi said.

"It's not that simple Jodi, the Volturi seem to be on track to coming here anyway. They know about the situation in Vancouver."

"So what's your plan?" Noah said.

"We stop whoever it is in Vancouver before they come here. We help the Volturi out so that we are not on their bad side. They wont know I killed one of their guards, because they'll think it was Boian. Remember Vampires abilities are hazy when it comes to werewolves. That's the one thing I did remember from what little Seth and Carlisle told me about."

"So your saying that even if they bring a mind reader they are going to only see bits and pieces of what happened." Jodi said.

"im not one hundred percent sure that's what will happen, but if they come to the grounds where they were killed, it will be a hazy situation. They wont see me."

"Rena, but what happens when they come to Vancouver after we rectify the situation? IF we even rectify it." Noah asked.

"I'll do what I can to take down the situation then leave before they get there." I thought I was on to something good until I saw Noah's face.

"Rena, how will we know when they will arrive? What if they come in the middle of the fight? And you have to also take into consideration that this might be a huge force behind the killings in Vancouver… what if we're out numbered? This plan isn't looking so great." I felt a lump rise in my throat and my stomach turned. He was right. No matter which way we looked at it, it was a lose, lose situation. I sat down and began thinking about everything that just happened. I was so in shock that when the phone began to ring I almost didn't answer it.

"Rena...your phone is ringing…" Jodi said.

I snapped back out of it and picked the phone up. I was so surprised to see it was Seth who was calling me. my face must have lit up because Jodi smiled with me

"Seth? Hello? Baby I mi…." when a females voice cut me off I had an instant flash back to when Natalia kidnapped Jodi. my stomach turned into knots and I slowly stood up.

"Hello, Rena?" the high pitched happy voice came in again.

"Who is this?" I asked in a stern voice.

"Oh, you're angry… I'm sorry I should have introduced myself first. My name is Alice… Alice Cullen." She said. Cullen… this was the mind reader from Carlisle's coven!

"Is Seth ok!" I asked worried.

"oh he's fine! he left me the phone and told me to call you. He's on his way to tell the rest of the pack the plan." She said as if I knew what she was talking about.

"Plan?" I asked.

"Yes… the plan I just seen you make. The one which will involve Seth and a certain group of vampire royalty." It included Seth? I guess he would be back soon! I suddenly became more excited about this until I remembered that the plan wont work.

"But we know the plan wont work" I said.

"You need to be more optimistic! You and I are going to meet at a restaurant in the city. I'll explain then… but um. Try and hurry with what ever it is you will be doing before hand." She said sounding happy to meet me.

"I don't understand" I said

"well your going to go and do something beforehand that will make you late, whatever it is I cant see… its all hazy…" she said. Hazy… that can only mean I will be seeing Boian then…

"I'll send you a text with the address on where to meet me tomorrow! Talk to you soon bye Rena!" she hung up the phone before I could say goodbye. Noah and Jodi sat patiently waiting for an explanation on what happened.

"That was Alice Cullen." I said… "The plan, has a large chance of working…"

"How?" Noah asked.

"She said she wants to meet tomorrow and she'll better explain it. Seth will be part of it as well…"

"Where are you going to meet with her at?" Jodi asked.

"I'm not sure… she said she'll text me tomorrow with the address." I was too excited for the fact that this plan might work out that I barely even answered their questions.

Several hours passed and Noah was walking back and forth at the windows checking to see if a massive wolf would attack. I sat on the roof and kept a lookout; I saw nothing. At one point a bunch of birds flew out of some trees a few miles out which might have been Boian attacking an animal, but from what I was seeing, it didn't seem like he was coming. As the skies lightened up I received a text message from an unknown number.

"1122 Denman St, Vancouver. Be there by 1pm. – Alice"

There didn't seem to be any clouds out today so I hoped this place was an inside restaurant. I stood up and watched the sun rise slowly above the trees. it was such a beautiful sight in the morning to watch the forrest go from pitch black to bright and exposed. Just as the sunlight hit my skin and the shards of diamonds begin to sparkle in the morning sky, a howl sounded from somewhere on the island. The howl sounded like it was painful and went from beast like to almost human. As if it were a man screaming. I knew it had to be Boian. Before I could make it down the stairs to talk to Noah, he greeted me at the entrance to the balcony.

"Did you hear that?" Noah said.

"Yes. I think it was Boian. He might be back to normal now."

"Your going to try and find him aren't you?" Noah asked.

"I have to. I need an explanation from him…" I said truthfully.

"Well just be careful. He might be unpredictable." Noah said.

"I don't think so… if anything I'll hold him still using my powers… in human form he isn't immune to us." I reminded him.

The sun was blaring on us now and the shards of diamonds shone all around us and the Forrest. Jodi walked up to the roof to find us and stopped in her tracks. Her face almost made me laugh for she's never seen us in the sunlight before and she looked like she seen god or something.

"Wow…. You guys…. Are…. Beautiful" she managed to get out as she squinted her eyes.

"Can… I …. Touch you?" she said in all seriousness. Noah and I began laughing and shook our heads. We hadn't realized how cold it was until we saw the steam from her breath in the air.

"No, Jodi, you cant. Lets get you back to bed, its cold out and You need your sleep." I said as I pulled her back downstairs. She was still marveled by the sparkling and didn't speak much until we got downstairs. I placed her on the bed and tucked her in.

"Yeah… your right… sleep would be good right now…." and next thing I knew she was out; Drooling on my silk pillows. I really hate that she is involved in this and I hate it even more that she is volunteering to put herself even more into it. Even though it would be a great ploy to get behind the scenes to shut down whatever is going on in Vancouver, it still is way too risky. I would definitely need to meet with Alice and figure out how she feels this will work. I walked over to the bathroom and ran the shower. As I let the water heat up I sent her a text message.

"It's pretty bright out, how am I going to move from my car to the restaurant?" I hit send and put the phone down. As I began to get undressed she replied with…

"Just be there by one and you'll be fine." maybe it would rain? I finished undressing and got into the shower.

I didn't really know where I was going when I walked out the back door, but something told me he'd be close. I brought some clothes for him to wear for the ones he had on yesterday were probably torn apart. How would I know where he would be? Its not like I could smell him out. One day he'd smell like a human, the next like pine trees. The only way I would find him is to look for signs of large animal prints or something like fur from his coat. Just needed a sign.

A sign is what I asked for; a sign is what I got. There, not ten feet from where I landed after leaping a crossed the river bank was a dead dear. The entire insides of the animal were torn out and probably eaten. I walked over to it and sniffed the air; nothing but blood and trees was all I could smell. I looked down on the ground and saw the massive blood stained paw prints. I followed them as they went back towards the direction of the water fall. I didn't realize how nervous I had become to see him until I realized that everything around me had begun to shake along with my hands.

I then smelled one of his familiar human scents coming from the water. I followed the bloody paw prints which soon turned into footprints and disappeared into the water. I glanced up and saw him there, standing underneath the water fall, washing the blood off of his naked body off. His long black hair was dangling in his face as the water landed on his head. The freezing cold water didn't seem to even faze him as it hit him. In fact, the water was steaming off his skin. The sun broke through the trees and glistened on his muscles. As he turned and faced me I couldn't help but stare at the full glory that was his naked body.

"Rena…" he said startled. I snapped back into focus and watched him as he walked towards the water's edge.

"Stop walking." I said in a stern voice. I couldn't trust that he wouldn't attack me.

"Rena, its still me… I wont hurt you. If I wanted to I would have yesterday… but I didn't. I was only circling the house to make sure no one else would come. You have to believe me…" he said in a begging type voice. His accent was so strong yet his words were always clear.

"Why did you lie? Why didn't you tell us that The Volturi were after you for killing one of their gaurds." I asked.

"Because if I did tell you Rena you would have never agreed to help me. you have to understand my bond and connection with my sister. You and your brother are the only ones who can help me! Rena please understand, that I have grown close to you and your brother. You have been more helpful to me then anyone I have ever met. I mean you no harm."

"He's telling you the truth… he isn't using his mind shield right now, I can feel all of his emotions." Noah said as he came out from behind a tree. "I'm sorry for following you Rena however I couldn't let you come see him alone without actually knowing you'd be ok." He said. I nodded my head as if to thank him and looked back at Boian.

"Why did you kill one of their guards?" I asked changing the subject.

"It wasn't one of their guards that I killed Rena. It was one of the Volturi leaders…" his words came out of his mouth and slapped me across the face.

"A Volturi leader? It's no wonder why they are after you." Noah said.

"His name was Caius. He did not like my kind and was hunting us into near extinction. Like your kind, when were fresh and newborn, we are at our strongest. I had just become a werewolf when he crossed my path. I unlike others of my kind was more in control of the beast, but that night it didn't seem to matter. There, he came and tried to kill me. He was very strong but I was stronger, I made sure to take all of his body parts back to Italy and left them burning in front of their castle. It was my foolish way of saying I was not the one to mess with. Ever since then, they have been after me, looking to kill me." If he could take the Volturi down, we could possibly still use him for help. Noah looked at me and nodded his head in agreement.

"Tell us more about your kind Boian. If we are to trust you and continue to help you, we need to know exactly how… you work" Noah said. Boian turned to face him and nodded his head. Noah and I sat and listened to his story while he got changed.

"Like your kind, a man or woman can only become a werewolf by being bitten. We have venom in our fangs that causes the transformation. It is also highly lethal towards vampires. A shape shifting wolf, like your boyfriends kind, can do large amounts of damage but unless they set the vampire to fire, it will remain able to put itself back together. When we tear a vampire limb from limb, our venom acts similar to the way acid would on concrete. The rock like flesh will be melted and disintegrate right before your eyes. Leaving a vampire virtually impossible to reassemble itself. Also vampires abilities are sometimes rendered useless against us. Mind readers cant read our thoughts in wolf form. Shields have a hard time blocking us, trackers can only track us in human form so for that night of being a wolf it can totally through a tracker off. Also a psychic cant see us. They can see shapes and hear sounds but as far as knowing what we are or what's around us, they are almost blind."

"What about weaknesses? Is it true about silver?" Noah asked.

"No actually the opposite. Silver objects make us stronger, hence the silver liquid eyes… gold is actually what can kill us. When the three guards attacked us, I only smelled gold on one of them, that's how I knew we could take them Rena. They were foolish and came unprepared, that's what leads me to believe they might not have been there for me."

"You think they came looking for me? to see if what Clark said was true?" I asked.

"Exactly." He replied.

"What about your transformation and your abnormal strength" Noah said.

"Like the myths, I can only be in wolf form in the site of a full moon. That is when I am strongest. The strengths I posses in human form come from the venom and are to protect me during the 29 days where the moon is no longer full. If a vampire knows who is a werewolf they can find you during the day and easily ambush you. The strengths and extra abilities are helpful for that."

"Now that I am exposed and the Volturi are coming, what is it you plan to do Boian? Will you stay and fight Or will you run away and leave us to deal with the mess you brought upon us." I asked.

"I've said it before Rena, you help me, I help you. We shall fight this out together." He said looking me in the eye. I looked up at Noah who nodded his head again as if to say he spoke the truth.

"Good… because we have a plan that might just work"


	11. Chapter 10: Heartbreaks

**Chapter 10:**

**Heartbreak**

Turning off highway 99 I noticed the clouds were starting to gather in heavy bundles over the city. I looked at the clock as the time said 12:54. She was right, I would be running late. I made a right onto the road which lead to my destination. It must have been an Asian restaurant because I realized that's what all the signs symbolized. There weren't any parking garages which made me feel uneasy about parking the Maseratti on the side of the road. That is until I saw a bright yellow Porsche parallel parked at a meter next to an Asian hotel. That must be Alice's car. I pulled into the spot directly behind her and turned off the car. I hesitated for a brief moment and looked around. The restaurant's name was Tanpopo and was placed atop of a Japanese corner store called Smiley's. The restaurant specialized in Sushi dishes along with other Japanese cuisine.

I got out of the car and put some money in the meter. I crossed the street heading towards the corner store searching for an entrance to the restaurant. It was located on the side of the building across from a Shell Gas Station. I walked into the restaurant and walked up to the greeter. The very short and bubbly Asian woman greeted me in broken English. I removed my glasses and her face lit up. I couldn't understand her very well but she mentioned something about a cousin… and waiting. She then grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. Inside the restaurant was very oriental; Lots of bamboo décor as well as wall dividers and other Asian paraphernalia. I looked around and couldn't see a pale dead looking beautiful woman anywhere. I turned back to the hostess and raised my hands as if to ask where. She smiled nodded her head and pointed towards the outside seating area of the restaurant.

I thanked her and walked towards the doors. This area was located on top of some local stores and other restaurants. I pushed the doors open and there she was. The tiny spitfire of energy was there in the corner table wearing a scarf on her short spiked hair, and large glasses. She also wore gloves to cover her skin. She was the only other person outside other than me. I took my first step and she turned towards me and smiled.

"Well hello Rena. I have heard so much about you!" she said as she danced over to me and gave me a hug.

"Your ARE a stunning vampire, Seth didn't lie!" She said.

"Thank you." I said as we both sat down.

She removed her glasses to expose her golden eyes and then smiled again.

"So lets get down to business we have A LOT to discuss!" she said.

"Yes… where do we start" I asked anxious to hear her answer.

"I'm guessing your going to try and stop whatever it is that's going on in Vancouver… correct?" she asked.

"Yes… yes we are. But did you see what goes down?" I asked.

"Yes and no. my visions are selective and are subject to change depending on each person. Seth and I were talking about you and he showed me a picture; that's when it hit me. I seen you make the decision to go… then things get hazy. I know that you will have reinforcements of some sort but I cant see them, probably Seth. Everything in between you making your decision up to when the Volturi come is what I don't know. Its like flashes of light, and silhouettes of vampires but I can't see their faces. Just, dark eyes…" I stared at her as she recalled the events from her memories.

"I do know that after whatever happens, you are with your brother Noah, in the woods outside of Vancouver. The smell of burning vampire is everywhere and you leave him there with some other vampires in which I don't know. Whatever goes down before they come, its something big… so if someone offers you help in the process, or if you stumble upon good guys in the midst of your rescue mission, take all the help you can." This was good. So far very good, we will win the fight and we will avoid the Volturi.

"So how will we avoid having the Volturi know what we did… what I did?"

"Whatever your secret weapon is of course… someone there will have a power to mask a situation, either block their powers in a way or make them believe something else happened then what really did. Your scent wont be there, and they will know nothing of Noahs relationship to you." What Secret weapon? Could it be Boian?

"What time of day do you see this happening and at what time will they be there?" I asked.

"Right before sunrise; the sun will be rising while your brother discusses everything with them and they'll be long gone on their way to the island by the time it fully rises."

"The island?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry Rena… When they get to the island their psychic wont be able to see anything that happened. Thanks to your werewolf friend… by the way what is it with you new aged vampires hanging out with such crazy friends?" she said sounding as if nothing she said was serious. When in fact, everything she did say was more serious and scary then I thought.

"Rena, things will be ok, I promise…." She put her hand on mine and suddenly stiffened up. her eyes became very still almost as if she was no longer in the room and had become a mannequin. They would twitch from time to time and I knew she was having a vision… one caused by me.

"Alice! Alice what is going on?" I shouted as she began to snap out of it.

"Rena… Their eyes…"

"What did you see?"

"They're… experimenting… on vampires…" she managed to get out.

"Experimenting? How?" how could someone do something like that? How can someone hold down a vampire and force them to do something against their own will? Theres no needle that can penetrate a Vampires skin so what kind of experiments?

"Their eyes are black…. And bleeding…. I have to go. I have to talk to Carlisle about this…" she got up and started walking away.

"Wait Alice… how can that be possible…" I asked…

"I don't know but you're linked to it somehow… and you will see it firsthand… I got to go… I'm sorry. Good luck" she said as she jumped off the balcony onto the busy side walk. I ran over and looked down but she was gone. The sound of an engine revving up was all I heard and then I saw the yellow Porsche speed off down the street. I needed to get home quickly and tell them what happened. I zoomed out of the restaurant and made it to my car. I got in and noticed a note on the windshield… I rolled down the window and reached for it. It was written on a napkin and was from Alice.

"Nice car! –A. Cullen" is what the note said. Even though our meeting was short, I liked alice a lot. I would have to definitely get to know her more.

I drove along highway 99 thinking about everything she said. Handling the Volturi was no longer the issue. We have a secret weapon for that WILL help us and apparently some new friends that will possibly be helping. The thing that was weighing heavy on my head now was everything new that popped up at the end. Experimental testing on vampires… testing facility NOT in the city but not far from it. The entire time we thought the office located in center city was where everything was going down. Instead… the office is where we needed to get into for information on where the testing facility was located. Our only way in now… would have to be the one thing I was trying to avoid… Jodi.

Jodi offered to go there acting as if she was interested in the medical testing. I didn't want that but if we can get her in to at least get some information then that's all I would allow her to do. The hour ride home only took me 30 minutes for I was speeding doing at least 105 mph. The entire boat ride across the Strait I thought about everything that could go wrong and possible solutions for them. As soon as I pulled up to the dock I felt a lump weld up in my throat. I did not want to get Jodi involved but this will help us get to the bottom of it all.

I walked into the house and there they all sat; Jodi, Noah and Boian waiting for the plan and what to do; all willing to risk their lives. This is going to be a huge task to take down this group… this unknown group of an unknown amount of vampires and scientist… here goes nothing.

The plan was set. We would take Jodie to the V-Corp in three weeks; A few days before the next full moon. We would need her to get in and get as much information for us as possible, and then we would break in and get the location of where this test site is located. Jodi would be our ploy. Get in, get information, and get out. We had to make this work. We also had to do some fight training for we didn't know what we were getting ourselves into.

Noah was with Jodi today making reservations at the hotel in which she would be getting ready at. She needed to be dropped off by Boian on the day of, in order for her to avoid having any scent of vampire on her. We had to be very cautious doing this, there are no margins for error. While Jodi and Noah took care of that, Boian and I trained in the woods. His agility, even in human form, was impeccable but not as fast as me. His strength almost matched mine but was just a little less powered. We were practicing sparing and he would show me different moves that I never knew before. He knew a lot about fighting for prior to entering the world of super naturals, he was a martial arts instructor.

Blow after blow, I dodged them all. We threw each other into trees, rocks, boulders and kept going. His overall fight technique was something to be inspired by; very fast yet very strong. If I had sweat glands I'd probably be soaked right now from the work out, but instead Boian was the only one sweating. The temperature outside had to have been a good 36 degrees out today, but the suns warmth made it a little warm. The cold weather didn't stop him from having his shirt off and couldn't stop me from noticing his body. The steam rising off his skin, the way the sweat beads shimmered in the sun light was all fascinating to me. Looking at his skin and his pulsing veins, made me wonder how he did the transformations.

"Does it hurt?" I asked as I sat on a tree stump and he patted his face with his shirt.

"Does what hurt?" he responded.

"You know… having your bones shift and your skin rip apart the way it does when you transform…"

"well when you put it like that Rena, yea it sounds like it hurts." He said laughing.

"sorry, but yea… does it?"

"Every time…" he said as he sat on the frozen dirt in front of me. "You get used to it however" he added.

"How?" I asked puzzled.

"Well… the pain you suffer watching the life slip from the body of your victims surpasses all pain you can ever think of. The pain that drowns you knowing your forever alive and your family will pass over the years is also something that hurts more." He said looking into my eyes.

"I never looked at it that way…." I said realizing how true his words were. I too would see my friends and family pass while I stayed forever 18. This is something I thought about before however never really sat and thought. Only time I did was when I thought about Seth's marriage proposal.

"Tell me something Rena… why continue to tag your human friend along knowing you risk her life everyday being with her?" his question was a stake to my heart for it was something I knew was true. Jodi meant the world to me and for me to risk her life wasn't a choice. Not on my part at least. She chose to come and be part of this and chose to stay when she had ample opportunity to leave.

"Jodi makes her own decisions… she didn't want to leave, she chose to stay. I cant say that I don't enjoy her company, cuz I do… but I'd rather have her safe then have her in my life at all."

He looked up and me and smiled then shook it head.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing… its nothing…" he said still smiling.

"No tell me." I demanded.

"It's so amazing to me how absolutely beautiful you are…. Just last month any vampire repulsed me… and now…" he stopped while biting his lip.

"..Now you're fighting alongside one?" I said not realizing the compliment he gave me.

"That…. And…. Well…" he stopped and looked up at me.

" now I'm falling in love with one…" his words took me off guard as I wasn't ready to hear that come from him. Not because it offended me, not because I was opposed to his feelings for me… but because I too, had feelings for him that I was not willing to address. Until now. I stood up at a loss for words and tried to walk away. I suddenly became uncomfortable with the thought of where this conversation might go. I wasn't ready to face my feelings for another man while everything was going on. Or was I?

"Rena please, don't leave" he said getting up and following me. He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Rena, I've never felt this way about someone… I'm not sure if it's because I'm lonely and I've been alone for so long… or maybe it's just because you are just amazing in all sense of the word." His words sent a thousand chills up my spin; whether they were good chills or not was to be found out.

"Boian… I'm…" I tried to get out before he interrupted.

"…engaged I know but I couldn't go into this war we're about to fight without expressing my feelings…." His words were a shock to me; mainly the word "engaged" I was not engaged. In fact what I was about to say was that I too was feeling that way, but couldn't act on it because of Seth.

"Boian, I'm not engaged… its complicated… I just…" was all I could get out as he pulled me into his chest.

"Then if you're not engaged, you should see what else is out there… and if you're not engaged then… you won't be against what I'm about to do." his hands were on my lower back now and my arms were pressed against his bare chest. I couldn't fight what was about to happen… I didn't want to fight it. My open hand on his chest felt the thuds of his heart which made me feel almost as if my own heart was beating. I noticed my hands shaking and my knees felt weak. I felt his breath as he lowered his head towards mine. I looked up no longer fighting the moment and looked into his eyes. The liquid silver was almost moving and reflected my face in them.

Right before our lips touched… there was a slight hesitation as I saw myself in his eyes. My near blackened eyes were what caught my attention and in that moment I felt almost human again. I was doing something incredibly wrong yet it felt incredibly right. Our lips impacted each other very softly at first then slowly intensified. His lips were so soft and gentle, much different from what I am used to. As his tongue slowly entered my mouth I found myself getting deeper into the kiss. His taste was something new to me and something very alluring. His heart raced faster against my stone chest and my body trembled in his massive warm arms. All my senses were heightened in that intimate moment so I was very shocked when a smell caught my attention. For once, Boian let his guard down and I finally got his scent. Very sweet but with a strong backing of masculinity; the beautiful scent reminded me of liquorish. I wanted more of this wonderful scent and more of his taste but dabbling into this almost forbidden meal that was Boian, was more than enough. I knew right then that's all I needed to confirm my feelings for Seth.

I needed to try it once, try being with someone else. Finally figuring out what it was, what was causing my hesitance was all I needed to know that I DID want to marry Seth; that I did want to spend the rest of forever with him. Still kissing Boian, yet thinking of Seth made me miss HIS kiss. I missed everything about him suddenly even his smelly shape shifting wet dog scent. So much so I could have sworn in that moment, that I smelled him there in the field with us. It was so strong that it forced my eyes open. Suddenly it felt as if the world was crashing down on me. Everything around me was spinning and I suddenly felt dizzy. The look on Boian's face as we separated confirmed what I just figured out. The smell wasn't my imagination. The memory of it wasn't a memory at all, instead it was actually Seth. I pulled myself away from Boian's grip and covered my mouth. There, in the opening of the field… Seth stood and watched what had just happened.


	12. Chapter 11: Truth

***Thank you for the support on the story! All the reviews and PM's are appreciated! For a better look into the story visit the official web page. For the link click on my profile, its on there! ***

**Chapter 11:**

**Truth**

Everything around us was completely still; not a sound was made. Hands still covering my mouth, I stood there and watched Seth as he looked at us. Pain and agony was painted all over his face, his beautiful rustic colored skin. All I wanted to do was run up to him and apologize profusely, but instead, I cowered and did nothing. I had to do something, I had to speak.

"Seth…" was all I got out before he put his hand up as if to tell me not to speak.

"Please Let me explain…" I tried to get out when I noticed his hand shaking terribly.

"Seth this didn't mean anything, understand I love you! I needed to think about whether I wanted to be with you and only you… baby this is the truth! I now know that…"

"STOP TALKING!" He suddenly screamed. The birds in the trees flew away as his voice echoed loudly.

"Please let me explain then… Seth is it?" Boian said. The last thing I wanted him to do was to speak at all. If anything would piss Seth off this would. Before I could tell him to calm down it was too late; Seth phased without any more hesitation and lunged in the air towards us. His massive chest flared up as he snarled and growled at Boian. Boian suddenly put his hand out in front of me as if to protect me but this pissed Seth off even more. Everything was still in slow motion and I still felt just as dizzy. The only thing that snapped me out of it was the grounds rumbling from Seth's massive paws pounding into it. Boian pushed me back and leaped towards Seth; I couldn't let them fight!

The snarls and barking was so loud that I could barely hear anything other than that. I zoomed over to them and grabbed Boian; I threw him into a tree while kicking Seth back so he couldn't attack.

"NO… GUYS STOP!" The rage in Seth eyes scared me enough for me to know that he wasn't going to back down. He looked deep into my eyes and let out a very dangerous sounding growl. Suddenly Boian was up and running after him; Seth knocked me out the way and prepared for the impact. Boian tackled him and they rolled into the grass. As I got up I suddenly realized there was blood splatter. Noah was trying to shred Boian apart! I ran over as fast as I can and began throwing punches. Both parties were being hit and at this point I didn't care. I couldn't afford to lose either one of these two and I would do anything to stop them! I hadn't even thought about using my gift to separate them, my main concern was to stop the bloodshed.

I was fighting hard to keep them apart, so hard that I had not realized I had gotten in the way of one of Seth's bites. The sudden sound of thunder followed by pain was enough for me to know that Seth had ripped off my arm. I let out a spine chilling scream, loud enough for them both to stop fighting. Seth's eyes welded up as soon as he realized my arm was missing and in his mouth. He ran over and nudged me with his snout. I snatched my arm from his grip then slapped Boian out of the way. I sat down on a tree stump. Just in the nick of time, Noah came running into the clearing. He must have heard the screams. As soon as he entered the field he fell to his knees, crippled from the emotions radiating in the area.

He looked up at me then Boian, then Seth. He shook his head then zoomed over to me and began to reassemble my arm to my shoulder. Seth looked at him, his eyes large and glossy then looked back at me. He let out a whimper then ran back towards the woods, but not without snapping at Boian who was too close to him. I didn't want him to go, I want him close, but the pain in my lack of an arm reminded me that space right now was needed. I would try and find him later and have a conversation to try and save whatever relationship we had left. I hadn't realized that Noah had been licking my arm to set it in place until I felt the familiar burn from the venom.

Boian came over and kneeled down beside me as he ripped what was left of his shirt and began to wrap it around his arm. I hadn't realized that Seth got a good gash out of his arm, until then.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he watched Noah finish up on my arm. I didn't answer him, instead I began to doze off in thought. When did he get back and how? Noah had the boat… did Noah meet up with him while he was gone? Where was he going? Was he back at the house? Where is Jodi? All these thoughts flooded my mind I didn't know what to do first.

"He pulled in at the same time we did Rena. He was so excited to see you that after we filled him in on what's been going on he just ran off into the woods following your scent. If I would have known he was going to stumble across you two making out I would have told him to just stay home." His words were hurtful, and he meant them to be.

He knew what I did was wrong and felt like it was going to happen from day one. As wrong as I may be, this was something I had to do for myself. I had to know for sure that Seth was the one and by kissing Boian I figured that out. I felt nothing compared to what I feel when I kiss Seth.

"Thank you Noah… for fixing my arm…" I said as he moved it up and down to make sure the venom did its job. He stood up and looked at Boian who was cleaning his wound.

"Are you ok over there?" he asked. Boian looked up at him and shook his head. I noticed the wound stopped bleeding which means he heels fast. I looked around at the Forrest as the rays of light began shining through the tree branches. What would normally be a beautiful sight, was now a depressing moment. Where was Seth going to go? Without saying another word, I ran. Ran as fast as I could trying to pick up his scent. The trail took me in the direction of the house but turned off towards the cliffs. I followed it hoping I'd run into him; I needed to make things right.

When I reached the cliff I didn't find him, but this is where the scent faded. Did he jump into the water? I looked down and saw the waters crash into the mountain side; I know they did things like this in La Push but this seems crazy. I stared out into the Strait looking for a sign that he made it to the other side but came up short. The icy waters were all I could see and nothing else. I took a deep breath to catch the remaining amount of his scent then walked back down the trail. Everything that had just happened had not registered until that moment. I wasn't fighting to keep both of them safe, I wasn't worried about having my arm reassembled… I was simply walking. The pain took over me and a lump rose through my throat. I didn't want to lose Seth over something like this. This was something I needed to do. he said so himself that day on the beach before he left me. so why was it so hard to deal with now that its actually happened.

Noah's words rang in my thoughts as I walked back home. "He was so excited to see you he ran off to find you…" these words were killing me the most. Seth had been so excited to see me. he actually missed me; even if I didn't think he did. He really missed me and was just as excited to see me as I was to see him. He'll never believe that I was excited however, for what he walked in on was me cheatin on him. He walked in on me doing the one thing I should have been doing with him. What was I thinking? I should have known that no matter what it would always be Seth. Not Boian, not some other guy. It was my destiny to be Mrs. Seth Clearwater. Why couldn't I just realize that before he ever left me?

I hadn't realized how far out I had walked until I walked into the field next to the river. There in the middle was a fairly large buck. He was drinking from the river and hadn't realized I was there. The wind blew and I caught whiff of his scent. The burn in the back of my throat reminded me that I was hungry and hadn't eaten in quite some time. it also reminded me of my reflection in Boian's eyes earlier. My own eyes were almost black… I needed to eat. Without anymore hesitation, I leaped onto the dear and sank my teeth into his neck. The warm thick fluids filled my mouth and filtered down my throat. It put out the fire quickly and soon the dear was dead.

I stood up and looked at myself. Blood was everywhere; I must not have been as agile as usual this time. I walked over to the river and began washing myself off. As I watched the blood wash off down river, I suddenly smelled liquorish. The sweet scent got stronger and stronger and then I remembered that it was boians scent. he was now standing behind me, no longer holding a guard up.

"Are you ok Rena?" he asked as I kept washing off. I didn't answer him for I didn't want to lie. I was not ok and wouldn't be until I heard from Seth.

"I guess from the silence that you're not ok? Listen, im sorry I shouldn't have done that, but I had to be honest with you." He said. I stood up and turned around to face him. His shirt still off, he stood there before me standing tall while steam simmered off his skin. His face was serious and his hair hung down to his chin. His liquid silver eyes shimmered in the now setting sun, and his lips were pulled down in a frown.

"I appreciate the honesty, what I don't appreciate is you fighting with him." I said as I looked back at him. "I ruined him… and then you go and fight with him"

"I was protecting myself Rena, you cant expect me to just sit back and let him attempt to rip my throat out." He said as I tried to walk past him.

"Rena… I'm sorry… please talk to me." he begged as I walked towards the woods. I stopped as I felt him stare at me. I didn't want to say anything further to him; especially something that will make him not be part of this important fight that will take place in just a few nights.

"Noah needs me… just… let me handle Seth, get your rest… we're going to need you to be as strong as possible." I said suddenly running down away from him. My situation with Seth was a hard one, but for now would have to be put on the back burner. We had bigger problems to solve and I needed to go home and prepare.

…

I stared at the almost full moon in the night sky wondering where Seth was. Wherever he was I was hoping he was safe and possibly looking at the same moon and thinking about me as well. the city skyline was all lit up and sparkling like a pretty post card, but the moons bright light was not hard to miss. The ally way I stood in was cold and smelled like urine and garbage. It outlined the hotel that we just dropped Jodie off at. She was currently checking in and about to head up to her room on the 34th floor. Once up there she would remove her clothing and throw it out the window for me to catch. She would need to wash up directly after to get off any vampire smell off her skin. Her other clothes were currently being washed by the hotels room service and will be delivered to her later on in the evening.

I know after this, I would have to go hunting one more time in order to be a full strength. There would be no time to waste for the night this entire event would take place was only two nights away now. I was starting to get nervous knowing what we were about to be part of, but excited for I had a lot of stress to relieve. My powers have been at their strongest and ive had the most control over them as of late. With Noah's good fighting skills and Boian's strength in human and wolf form, we would have no trouble stopping this project. Hopefully Seth will be part of this whole thing also, because then there would be strengths beyond belief. Alice also said we should expect some additional help but that has yet to be seen. However whenever it gets here, I'll be waiting with open arms.

I heard the balcony open from Jodi's room and I looked up. She couldn't see this far down into the dark alley but I could see her just fine; almost as if she was standing only two feet away from me. She held out a black trash bag and dropped it from over the edge. I caught it and walked back to the car where Noah waited for me. As I got in the wind suddenly blew and I caught a familiar scent. I stood straight up and looked around. He was here somewhere; somewhere close. Why was he following me? Was he making sure we got here safely and the drop when went? Or was he just making sure that Boian wasn't with me? Seth was somewhere nearby but should I go find him?

"Rena, give him his space… he'll find you when he's ready" Noah said from the car.

"Did you get that from him? Did you read his feelings?" I asked impatiently.

"Rena, just get in the car. You'll get over this together. Right now we have bigger issues" he said. He was absolutely right; when Seth was ready he'll let me know. I got into Noah's BMW and we drove off towards the highway. As we came up on the speed ramp I happened to peak out into the trees and caught a glimpse two glimmering circles shining from the darkness. I knew it was Seth, he truly was following us and making sure we were ok. That only meant that he was still helping us out. Things were looking good for us.


	13. Chapter 12: Bigger Troubles

**Chapter 12:**

**Bigger Troubles**

We had everything we needed ready. Jodi was in place and getting ready for her appointment with V-Corp. Boian was ready to find his sister, Noah had the cars packed and ready. The only thing we were missing was Seth. I buttoned up my black trench coat and slipped on my gloves. The clouds were coming in heavy today and the impending snow storm everyone was talking about was close. I watched as Noah finished up everything in the car and wondered if anything could go wrong today. We executed everything so flawlessly that the chances were minimal.

Jodi knew what she had to do; she knew she had to go in and act as if she was someone else. The information she got today was crucial to our bringing down this company. Her job also consisted of scoping out how many entrances there were, as well as security. This way we could effectively sneak in and gather the information we needed. Main thing was location of the testing facility.

Boian walked up to the car and opened the passenger door for me. I still hadn't really spoken with him since but I couldn't ignore him. I did kiss him back and was just as at fault as he was. I nodded my head, smiled, then sat down in the car. He climbed into the back seat and Noah in the drivers. We did nothing for a brief moment but just sit and stare outside at the cold winter surroundings. The waters looked to be almost freezing as it splashed against our dock. The winds weren't too strong yet but were noticeable. We looked on past the water and at our island. Something didn't feel right about it any more. It no longer felt like home. Noah and I had discussed the possibilities of moving again last night. Things weren't safe for us there anymore. If something should go wrong… one tiny thing… the island can be overcome by enemies. We needed a new safe haven for ourselves which meant relocating directly after all this was over with. Only thing is we would need to talk to Seth first, see where he stands currently.

I looked over at Noah who was looking back at me. We nodded in unison for we were both still thinking the same thing. He started the car and we pulled out of the garage heading towards the highway. Boian was still very quiet in the backseat. As I looked in the rearview mirror at him he looked almost nervous. We knew he was thinking about his sister. I think it was safe to say he had come to the conclusion that she may not be alive at this point, but his goal now was to seek revenge on those who caused this to happen. Noah and I didn't speak to him about it too much for we would totally understand how he felt. Only time would tell whether or not he would find his sister, or have to seek out the people behind her murder.

…..

This waiting room is really pretty. I've never seen an office like this before either; Lots of security guards and different people walking around. It almost screams "shady" why would anyone really come here trusting this place? The receptionist seemed odd and also seemed out of place; As if she was new or something. I need to focus, Im not here to judge these people, I'm here for Rena. I decided to step up and be a part of whatever it is they plan on taking down soon. Leave it to me to be a part of a freak show of vampires and werewolves right? Was it a mistake being Rena's friend? Nah, was it fate? I hope not because if my life really turns out to be all about this weird shit, I might scream.

The sign on the front door said no cell phones so I left mine in the hotel. I did text Rena before I left, just to let her know I was on my way. Now however I wished I broke the rules and brought it, I was terribly bored waiting around for these doctors to call me into their rooms. I've been here for a good thirty minutes waiting.

"Stiles? Angela Stiles?" a soft spoken voice said. I looked up and saw a young woman with a clip board waiting for me. Angela Stiles was my alias for the day because we thought it was safer to use an alias instead. I stood up and smiled as I walked over to her. she didn't smile back or even look at me, yet simply turned away and walked towards a door. She removed a key card from her jacked it and swiped it at the door. It unlocked and she opened it. We walked down a long hallway towards another waiting area. Here was a desk that seemed to be empty but had a name tag that said Amanda Fountain on it. Behind that desk was another hall way that maybe led to an office? To the left of the desk was long corridor which leads to elevators. The nurse took me down this hallway and pressed the "up" button.

"Do you live in Vancouver?" I asked to break the awkward silence. She didn't reply and wasn't even looking at me. The reflection from the shiny elevator door showed her pale white face which now seemed to look scared almost. the elevator doors opened and she waited for me to enter. I looked at her and back into the elevator.

"Oh you want me to go first? You know speaking isn't that hard, you just did it when you called my name. I'm not a mind reader." I said as she just stared blankly at me. before I got in I looked back towards the smaller waiting area and receptionist desk. I noticed something that seemed to bother me now. This area was completely empty and seemed to be empty for a while. Behind the desk especially, had nothing there; No pens, no papers, no files, not even a computer. Even the end tables which looked like it once house magazines was empty and even collecting a bit of dust; Odd for such a "high operating doctor's office"

I entered the elevator and she followed. This "nurse" was really starting to get on my nerves. She hit a button on the floor selector but quickly placed herself in front of it so I couldn't see which floor we were heading to. Something wasn't right, I could feel it. I watched the number display go higher and higher until it finally reached "32" the doors slowly opened and she waited for me to exit. I slowly walked out and looked around. I was in a long white hallway with only one door that was at the end. I turned around towards the nurse who had not left the elevator.

"Just go through that door and DR Calibri will be waiting for you." And just like that, she hit the door close button and descended, leaving me in this hallway. My hands began to shake suddenly and I knew this wasn't supposed to be happening. I hit the down button on the elevator but nothing was responding. I had no other choice but to walk to the only door in this hallway. Slowly I made my way there but hesitated before walking in. i couldn't hear anything from the other side but I felt someone there. I put my hand on the handle and turned the knob slowly. As the door opened I let myself in and looked around. Standing there in front of me with his back towards me was a man in a white lab coat. He was looking out the window at the city sky line.

"Please, have a seat Miss Smith. I've been waiting for you." He said as he turned his head slightly but not enough for me to see his face. I felt relieved for he was somewhat pleasant unlike his nurse who brought me here. I sat down and began to explain to him why I was late.

"I'm sorry if I appear late, I was actually on time but your nurse took…" then suddenly it dawned on me that he didn't call me Miss Stiles… instead he called me by my real name. Smith… Jodi Smith…

"Wait… what did you call me?" I asked as I started to sit back up.

"Miss Smith, why, that is your name right? Jodi Smith" he said as he turned around to face me. Exposing his pale white face and crimson red eyes… The fact that he was a vampire wasn't what startled me… yet the sheer fact that he looked almost exactly like Noah was enough to almost send me out of there screaming.

"Oh… my god" I said trying to back up but my attempt to run was halted short when I slammed into something cold and hard as stone. I turned and faced the vampire I had run into and screamed. This vampire was different, Very different. His eyes were a deeper red then the doctors behind me, yet around his iris, were completely black.

"God? No… Not exactly…" the doctor said as the other vampire closed the door behind him and locking me inside with them…

…..

We parked alongside the hotel, which was only about three or four blocks from the office where Jodi was at. We waited patiently while she was in there. Her appointment was for 11:00 am and it was 11:45. She was actually there early to make sure everything went as planned yet we still waited. She wasn't allowed to bring her cell phone with her so we did not know what was going on until we saw her walk out those doors. Noah sat quietly staring out the window, while Boian sat in the back seat also quiet. I wondered whether they thought the same thoughts I was.

I rolled the window down and let the wind blow into the car. I pulled in every scent I could and found no trace of Seth. This seemed to discourage me a bit for if anything should go wrong, he wasn't close by to help. Thinking about him made the anticipation even worst for I wished he were close. Nothing in this world could compare to the love I have for him. It took a while for me to find this out but I now know that he and I will be married. How would I get him to marry me though? Just last month it was he who was begging ME to marry him, now I sit in Noah's BMW contemplating on how I can get him to marry me.

So many different things have gone wrong that I almost knew something would go wrong today. Noah shot a glance over at me as I thought this, as if to say to stop thinking so negative. I continued to look outside and ignore him. He was right however; positive energy was what we needed. Seth was usually my method for calming down. How I wished he were there to slightly caress my stone cold cheek with the back of his warm hand. It was the little things I now missed the most. I regret the moment I even let Boian kiss me, something I said I would never regret. Now sitting here doing nothing more but stressing made me realize that if I could go back and re do it… I would in a heartbeat.

I rolled up the window for it was pointless to keep down. I looked out the windshield and down towards the office building. What was taking so long? I almost had the nerve to get out of the car and run straight into the building and pull her out of there. I had to do something to get my mind off of everything.

"Boian… are you sure your ready for this?" I asked as I looked at him through my vanity mirror. He looked back at me then back out of the window.

"I've been ready since the day I became this. I've had no other choice but to be ready for the bad in life." He said sounding irritated by my question.

"How did you… become a werewolf? Do you remember the night it happened?" Noah suddenly chimed in and asked. he must have wanted to keep his mind off of the waiting game as well.

"I remember it like it was yesterday…" he said as we waited for his story.

"I had just purchased a ring… to propose to my girlfriend. I left the jewelry store and went straight to speak to her father. The sun was setting as I entered his house and had set by the time I left. Everything went as planned; The ring was selected and her father approved. She was a student at the local campus and her class would let out at 9. She would take the path through the park which lead to a bridge over a pond. I would meet her on that bridge with candles lit along each side. I had everything set up and she would be walking through soon. As I lit the last candle, I heard a woman scream. It was coming from the opposite direction of the campus but it was close by. It got quiet for a bit, then I heard the blood chilling scream again. My being the curious man I am… I went to see what was going on. The screams got louder as I got closer to the slope. Before I got to its edge I heard the snarling and I knew she was being mauled by an animal. I peeked over the edge and saw it ripping the young woman apart. I leaped from the slope with a thick branch in my hand thinking I was going to be a hero. I landed and the beast turned to face me. it was massive. I still remember what he looked like… entirely black except for a silver patch around its eye.

The beast snarled at me and began to come forward, I had to do something so I swung the branch. I was so surprised to see it catch the branch as if he were human. When he crushed the branch in his paw, I knew I had to run. I ran as fast as I could but he was faster. I remember hearing the flesh rip from my back as he swung at me. the pain was soon what made me forget the sound and my surroundings. i fell to the floor and screamed for help but the beast back handed me so I would turn around. I felt the blood flowing onto the concrete as he got closer to my face. he licked me before roaring, then finally sinking his fangs into my arm. He went to go rip it out of its socket when the scream came from behind him. He let go of my arm and turned around. My body then felt as if it were on fire. Things here got hazy… I do remember the girl who screamed being ripped to shreds and I do remember feeling my bones snap… in every way possible a bone could snap. I screamed out for help but my screams soon turned into howls. The full moons light was shining straight onto me as my body twisted and turned and became into something different… much more different.

Suddenly I felt better; The pain was still there but I felt like I was stronger. As I tried to get up I realized that I was no longer human… Instead I was now like that beast who was now walking away into the woods. I wanted to go after him but instead the smell of flesh and blood halted me. I walked over to the bloody bodies and began to feed off of them. At this point, I had no control over what urges I had so if something smelled good to me, I would go after it. And that's exactly what happened. Her blood flow was strong and I could smell her on the bridge. With no control, I ran full force in her direction… no one to stop me, no one to remind me I loved her. Only thing that had me was my rage and my hunger for human flesh.

…I woke up naked… in a puddle of blood on the bridge. The sun was just rising and the students were about to walk right through that bridge. When I stood up and looked around I found her… laying there dead. The woman, who I was willing to marry, was just killed…. And by me."

Everyone got quiet in the car as he finished up his story. He really remembers everything… including that he killed his girlfriend. I couldn't believe that he's been through so much and neither had Noah. Both Noah and I didn't even look at him as he stared off out of the window. So many thoughts were now going through my head that I didn't know where to go. My thoughts were interrupted by the sudden sound of my phone ringing from my pocket. Noah and Boian looked at me as I pulled it out. Much to my surprise it wasn't Jodi, it was Alice.

"Hello?" I said before she screamed into the phone.

"Rena, IT'S A TRAP! GET JODI OUT OF THERE… NOW!" she said. Her words suddenly sank in as I realized what she said. They knew who Jodi was, they knew we were coming. I flew out of the car while Noah and Boian followed. I ran as fast I as possibly could towards the office building, but it was too late. I heard her scream coming from the roof. I looked up only to hear the propellers from the helicopter start up.

"JODI! NOOO!" I screamed from the streets as pedestrians walking by stared at me. The black chopper lifted slowly off the roof and flew away. In the window was where I saw her panicked face, screaming for help. I was helpless standing there in the middle of the street, for I couldn't run up the building and chase after them while all these humans watched on. Once again, I've fucked up and put my best friend in danger. Her life is now in the hands of some crazy vampire because of me.


	14. Chapter 13: Visitor

**Chapter 13:**

**Visitor**

Hiding in the woods hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be. I'd rather be home taking a warm shower and sleeping in the large bed I used to share with Rena though. Right now however, I couldn't stand to look at her. not because I was upset with her, but mainly because even after catching her cheat on me, all I wanted to do was love her more. I could never not care for her, I mean, we imprinted on each other for a reason right? I just needed my own time to clear my thoughts and get my mind right before talking things out with her. until then, I would just watch from a distance and make sure she's safe while preparing for this battle we would take place in soon. Whether she wants to be with me is another story; that we would have to find out after everything is done.

I sat atop the cliff and watched them load everything in the car. Rena in her long black trench looked stunning like always yet also looked concerned. She seemed to be thinking hard about something and now looked sad. Maybe she was thinking about me; hopefully at least. I knew they were going to the city to monitor Jodi's visit at the doctor's office and I had every intention of following and making sure things were fine until the wind blew and I caught the scent of vampire. It wasn't strong yet it was there; So I wasn't sure if it were old or new. I turned back towards the house and saw the beast open the door for Rena. I felt my body tremble in anger and I let out a low growl, I couldn't attack again however, last time I hurt her and I would never want to do that again.

The car began to drive off as I watched on. The wind blew and I caught the scent again, this time stronger. I ran in the direction of where it came from in hopes to find the vampire. Running full speed around the island was only stalling me from keeping up with Rena. The scent seemed to be jumping around almost. it would be strong for a few yards then disappear. I would only find it again when the wind blew. I ran from one end of the island to the other and back again, but couldn't find anything. Finally stopping at the top of the water fall again I took in a huge whiff of air and got no scent of vampire. Maybe it was just lingering from the visitors that Rena had run into from when I was in La Push.

I looked at the house and felt like a good shower was needed. Being that I hadn't in a few days, I didn't smell so fresh. I leaped down from the top of the fall and landed in the backyard. I phased back into human form and slid open the back door. The house reeked of that beast that's been following my Rena around like a dog in heat. I followed the smell everywhere to see where exactly he was staying. I went to the bedroom in fear of smelling him on the bed. I felt nauseous just thinking about it but I had to make sure. I pushed open the French doors and walked in. I sniffed around and there it was, his stench. I followed it to the bathroom and to the closet. My hands began to tremble as I walked close to the bed. I felt the tears weld up in my eyes as I sat down. as I layed down… all anger and sadness turned into joy. There was no trace of him on this bed. Not even a trace of Rena. Just Jodi… oddly… I rolled around in the bed taking it in; this only meant that she had not slept with him. It was just a simple kiss.

I got up and walked to the closet where the cleaning supplies were. In there I found some bleach and some other products that smelled better then him. I immediately began scrubbing everything down in the room clearing the smell. I wanted Rena in my life as my wife and I would now do what I had to do in order to make it happen. After the bedroom smelled like nothing but bleach, I moved on to the bathroom. The tub smelled of Rena, so left that alone, but the shower room however was another story. I didn't even bother scrubbing yet, I just splashed the bleach all around. It got everywhere, including on me; I scrubbed the shower so hard that the brush had to be thrown out. After it was all cleaned I decided to make it dirty again and took a shower. After I got out, I smelled nothing but bleach still, which was a good thing. I dried myself off and laid down on the massive king sized bed. Before I knew it, I passed out. My body was shutting down from exhaustion for I had not slept in a few days.

My dreams as of late have been dark and sometimes scary. This one in particular was probably the worst. They all have been about my death or someone else's death. I either die or I watch someone die. This one was me and Rena holding each other on a beach. Not a tropical beach, but one similar to that of La Push. She's holding me as I'm bleeding to death in her arms. We're speaking but no words are coming out, not a single bit of sound was in this dream. The only thing I could hear or feel was the sound of a dying heart beat; my dying heart beat. This dream was more like a reality than any other dream has been. I could now smell the water from the ocean and now I even smelled the blood. I could even smell Rena. The strong scent soon became something else. It wasn't her scent, it was the scent I smelled in the woods before I came to the house.

I awoke from my sudden slumber and stood up. I looked around and sniffed the air, the vampire was here, in the house. I slid on some sweat pants and walked towards the door. I heard Noah's bedroom door open and footsteps walking into the room. I slowly descended down the stairs so that they wouldn't hear me coming. I tip toed towards the door knowing that any second they would smell me coming and make a run for it. So before I could let that happen, I phased and ran into the room breaking down the doors in the process. There she stood, with a file in her hand and a book bag strapped to her back. She had long micro braids that were curled down into her face and landed onto her chest. her dark brown skin had a pale hue to it and her eyes were a crimson red. She wore a denim jacket with a white camp ground t shirt underneath.

I growled and stepped forward to the vampire who was now startled but ready for a fight. In w swift movement she threw the entire desk at me and ran for the balcony. She leaped over me as I snapped at her and jumped through the glass. I followed and got cut in the process. I she jumped off the balcony and landed on the ground. she looked up at me, smiled and began to run. I leaped down after her and ran at full speed. We ran up the mountain and I was on hot on her trail. I was close enough to almost leap and bite her so I made the attempt to do so. I leaped and opened my jaws expecting to clamp them down on her; but instead I got air. Just like that, she vanished right before me.

I stopped running and looked around; she was nowhere in sight. I smelled her still but couldn't see her. Suddenly out of a dust of smoke she appeared from above me and attacked me. landing on my back, she began punching me in my back. I snarled and barked at her but couldn't shake her. I then threw myself onto my back crushing her into the ground in the process. I heard her grunt as I rolled over and tried to stomp on her. Again, in a puff of smoke, she disappeared; was this disappearing act her gift? She was teleporting and was using that to her advantage. She reappeared behind me and tackled me into the nearby tree.

I in turn recoiled and snapped at her leg, this time I caught her but she still made the attempt to teleport, taking me with her. it felt like an eternity while transporting, flashing lights through smoke was all I could see. We landed on a steep hill and rolled down it hitting trees and rocks on the way. Finally landing in a clearing she tried to make another run for it but I jumped on to her sinking my teeth into her arm. Trying to rip it off wasn't as easy as I hoped. She put up a good fight, and now I realized she was a newborn. She rolled over and kicked me off of her. no longer trying to run, she came at me with swift strong hits to my ribs. One to the left and another to the right, both hits could have crippled a man and killed him. She then took both fist and slammed them down into my shoulder. As my legs buckled she spun around and kicked me. I rolled about ten feet from where she stood and she was on me again. Using her teleportation, she would flash on one end of me, get a few hits in, flash to the other side and get some more hits in.

I tried very hard to fight back but her skill was very useful and effective. Suddenly I heard pitter patters of footsteps running in our direction. There I saw her, my here, my beauty. Rena was running in our direction to assist me in this fight. Behind her was Noah and that beast, my joy soon slipped away. Rena then ran up on us and used her own gift on the bitch vampire who was attacking me. stopping her right in her teleportation, Rena slammed her into the ground then into a tree using only her mind. I struggled to get up and help her but Noah was there now assisting me get up. I glanced over to the beast who was staring at me in shock. I let out a low growl but Noah elbowed me to stop.

Rena was still slamming the female vampire into whatever she could and then slammed her onto the ground. you could tell Rena was upset about something because her gift was stronger then usual and now the vampire couldn't teleport.

"Who are you! What are you doing here!" she asked the vampire who was no longer trying to run. I phased back to human form so that I could better explain what happened; Noah already removed his brown trench coat and handed it to me. I slipped it on and covered my naked body.

"She was in the house, snooping around Noah's room. She had a file in her hand which she put in a book bag." I said as I tied the trench shut. She looked at me and back at the vampire.

"Why was she in my room?" Noah asked.

"Let me go and I'll tell you everything!" the vampire screamed. "I know you're an emotion reader so you know im not lying!" she sad now facing Noah. Rena looked at him then back at me. we all nodded and Rena let go.

"My name is Latia… I came here a few weeks back because I seen you on the camp ground stealing information. I knew it had to be about V-Corp and I came to find you. You can understand why I was so shocked to see you had a human living with you. My hunger took over and I was about to attack when I smelled you two coming for me." she said to Noah and Rena.

"IT was you we were chasing!" Rena asked.

"Yes, I was ashamed in myself for almost ruining the only chance I had to take down V-Corp" she said as she stood up and dusted the dirt off herself.

"How do you know so much about the company" the beast said. I looked over to him as if to say 'who asked you to speak' but I kept my cool and waited for Latia to answer. She opened up her jacket and moved her scarf to the side to reveal her shirt. The camp logo was from the same camp located on this island.

"As you already know, the camp is in on this project… they use it to recruit athletic teens who are in shape and who they feel are good candidates." She said…

"I used to work for the camp and once I found out what they were doing I tried to quit, even attempted to contact the authorities, but before I could I was attacked by a vampire. He didn't leave me for dead, but instead said I will suffer more this way. He was right."

"So why did you break into our house?" Rena asked now.

"Technically I didn't break in, the door was left unlocked… but after following you and seeing you were trying to take down the project, I knew I had to help. I have the address to the compound where they are doing the testing and projects. I was going to leave it in the folder that your dog here caught me holding. I only ran with it because I was scared." She said. Rena and I looked over to Noah to confirm what she was saying was the truth. He nodded his head to confirm it and we both looked back at her.

"Latia, our friend was just kidnapped, do you think they will have her at this compound?" Rena asked. Kidnapped? They got Jodi?

"It is highly likely that they have her there but this compound isn't the easiest to get into. I've tried it twice and got shot down both times. Your going to need force to get in, your going to need my help." She said sounding determined.

"We have force already, we wont need you." I said still angry with her.

"Look lassie… im sorry for attacking you, but when it comes down to it, if its going to be me or you, its going to be me. I was only trying to make sure I survived" she said. Rena looked at me then back at her.

"Seth is right, we do have force, but you might be really useful. A shape shifter, a full blown vampire, myself and a werewolf could be a great team. But with someone like you who can teleport from place to place, you could definitely help us get in and out quickly." Rena said.

"On one condition however…" Noah said as he walked over to her.

"Your eyes are a crimson which means you feed off humans. My sister and I do not, our human friend is one of the main reasons were going to this compound now so we need to save her. if you want to help, you must learn to curve your appetite for humans to an appetite for animals, like we do." he said. she looked hesitant but shook her head in agreement.

"Deal…" she said as she held her hand out for a hand shake. Noah shook her hand back and let go quickly.

"Where is this book bag?" Noah asked. Latia looked up towards the trees and pointed at the highest one. there atop of the tree, was her bag. She teleported up there and grabbed it.

I looked at Rena wanting to grab her face and kiss her, but the fact that the werewolf now was standing close to her, made me sick. Rena smiled at me and stepped forward; I however stepped away.

"Rena, I understand you want to speak, but we shall speak when we are alone. I believe you might know where to find me when the time is right." I said sounding more stern and angry then I wanted to. In reality I just wanted to forget it all. She nodded her head looking sad and stepped closer to me.

"I don't want to wait, lets go now… together… please…" she said as her bottom lip quivered. I agreed and held out my hand for her. She ran over and grabbed my hand. They fit so well together and felt perfect. I missed her touch so much that I almost just took her right there.

"Go talk things out. Latia, Boian and myself will head back and get to planning." Noah said as I grabbed Rena's hand and walked away. Rena finally smiled for the first time since seeing her, which made me happy. But there is a lot her and I need to talk about… starting with Boian.


	15. Chapter 14: Forgiveness

**Chapter 14:**

**Forgiveness**

The weather still hadn't turned any better. The clouds were full and slowly crawling into Vancouver carrying mounds of white snow. There is so much to prepare for, especially now that we were more n a rescue mission then a takedown mission. Jodi's kidnapping only meant that this company was expecting us? But how? Was it the Volturi? How would we know until we go there breaking down the doors. Hopefully Latia's ability would be useful for us and we could take it down easily. There was so much planning to do but right now, my main concern was the man sitting in front of me.

Seth and I sat across from each other and stared for a long time; both unsure of what to say. His lips were calling for me just as much as his naked body was underneath that Burberry trench coat. The thing that made me want him the most was the fact that even in this freezing dry cold day, steam rose off his russet colored skin. Looking at him right now reminded me of how dumb my decision was. I was on the verge of losing this man who I loved. I had to fight for him to stay with me, to be with me forever. If I had to propose to him right here, right now I would.

"Do you think they know that we're trying to take them down?" Seth asked finally breaking the silence.

"I don't know… maybe? But if they did how would they know?" I asked.

"Maybe the Volturi is part of it. Maybe they have a psychic working at v-corp?"

"But we know that with werewolves, a psychics abilities are crippled, and Boian's gift is almost like a shield, so he can block out mind readers and psychics." I replied.

"Hm… Maybe that's why Alice didn't foresee you kissing him." He said sarcastically. My mouth just fell open and I didn't know what to say. Seth saw the look in my eyes then went on with what he was saying.

"You said they flew off in a helicopter?" he asked.

"Yes…"

"Did you see anyone else in the helicopter?" he asked.

"No… I couldn't see the other people. Seth we have to get her back, I can't let anything happen to her" I said. He moved over to me and hugged me now. This felt so good and I almost took him right there.

"We will, we will save her and take down this freak show company." He said as he kissed my forehead. We separated and he looked me in the eyes; for a moment I thought he might kiss me. I braced myself for it but he ended up backing away. He continued to look at me before saying something.

"Do you love him?" he asked in a heart breaking tone. I never thought he might think I'd fall in love with Boian. Knowing that I hurt Seth was enough to send my stomach straight into nausea.

"NO! not at all. You have to believe me when I say that kiss meant nothing to me! NOTHING. The entire time you were gone I thought about what to say to you to make you understand my hesitance." I pleaded.

"The entire time?" he asked sounding unsure of what I just said.

"Ok no… not the ENTIRE time… but once I got your letter Seth, it reminded me of how great you are to me… and how, how perfect we are together…" I said, now standing on my knees as if I were begging him to believe me.

"Hm…" he said with his arms crossed as I waited for him to say something other than that.

"If that was the case, you wouldn't have to kiss another man Rena.." his words were steel pipes through my non beating heart, my head felt like it was spinning and I felt a lump rise to my throat.

"Seth… please. You have to understand that this… is all new to me. I never really loved someone like I loved you. I never felt the way I do with you. It's a very scary thing. I go on everyday with you like its nothing, then you asked me to marry you. I never even considered marriage as an option for us… or ever considered it for myself really. It scared me." my hands were shaking now and Seth just sat there emotionless watching me and listening to my plea.

"It was almost like, I was running though an empty street with the wind blowing through my hair, happy. Like a child on their favorite bike, when suddenly a huge pick up truck is coming barreling at you. My whole life flashed before my eyes almost…" I found myself for once, telling him the truth. This was all the feelings I had pent up inside of me that I couldn't let go the first time he asked me. they were there the entire time but I couldn't ever find the words for them.

"To me, hearing the word marriage means forever. And I know I am now immortal but "marriage forever" seemed more scary and real, then being alive forever. I know that sounds weird but it's true."

"You still haven't explained how that gives u the right to kiss another man…" Seth said suddenly.

"Im getting to that can you please let me finish?" I said with a snap in my tone. He nodded his head and waited for me to continue.

"Its like, whatever human is left inside of me, reacted the way a human would. Vampires, werewolves none of that meant anything; All that mattered then was the fact that I was just asked to spend forever with just one person. At first that wasn't apparent, however over time it became apparent. After Boian showed up, it was almost as if my body was telling me to see if YOU were really the one. I fought it for a while but soon I broke down, as you saw. It wasn't a matter of me falling in love with him or wanting to be with him over you… it was genuinely me seeing if you were the one. you said it yourself, no one understands how imprinting works, not you not me, not your elders.

But Seth, one thing I do know now… after all is said and done, is that I love you. I want to be with you and no one else. The bond that the imprint put on us was very apparent as soon as my lips touched his. Its strong and it means SOMETHING. Nothing else mattered at that moment then the thought of you and me. I almost felt repulsed after words. Then seeing you standing there in the field, was heart breaking. It wasn't like I wasn't going to tell you when you returned. You have to believe me when I say that I had EVERY intention to tell you."

He now had a look on his face that looked as if he was saying he was skeptical of my words. This only meant that he didn't believe me. What else did I have to do to make him believe me?

"So your saying that you want to be with me? you want to marry me?" he asked.

"Yes Seth. Only you." His face looked pained again. He rolled his eyes and looked away. This caused the uproar of emotions to take over. I threw myself at his feet and began begging. This was something I had never thought I would do.

"WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO! Seth PLEASE understand I love you! I want this, I do! I know I fucked up and I know that I did something to break your trust but now I need you to trust me again. I wantr to be your wife Seth!" I begged as I now got down on one knee grabbing his hand.

"Seth Clearwater… would you do me the honor of being my husband; Being my one and only, my savior when I need to be saved, my best friend and partner in crime. Can you promise to be with me forever if I can promise you everything and more?" I asked. I felt the lump in my throat begin to quiver and if I could cry I probably would be balling. I looked up at Seth who suddenly busted out in laughter. I went from sad and upset to worried and confused.

"Why… why are you laughing at me?" I asked looking like a sad puppy dog. His laughter only got bigger and louder as he pulled me off the ground.

"Rena, im laughing because I love you, but mainly because I've forgiven you since the second you said you weren't in love with him. I believed you this entire time, I just wanted to see how much you'd beg" he said still laughing. I felt my confusion soon turn to anger and my anger turn into humiliation. Without realizing what I was doing, I pushed Seth so hard he flew back fifty feet then landed into some broken branches. As he rolled to a stop his laughter continued as I ran up to him.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" I Asked leaping onto him. He wrapped his arms around me rolling me over onto my back.

"Consider it pay back for breaking my heart briefly." He said with a smile on his face as he swiped the hair out of my face.

"Point made…" I said as I touched his lips with excitement. I hadn't realized that when I threw him his trench coat opened up and exposing his naked body until I felt HIM get hard on my leg. He leaned in and began to kiss me. Every nerve in my body began to go crazy as if I were being electrocuted. Those sparks that were missing when I kissed Boian were now very apparent. My body began to shake as he undressed me. His lips moved along my neck as he unbuttoned my shirt. His warm hands felt good as he rubbed them alongside my exposed stomach up to my bra. As he unlatched it, he removed it using his teeth. I let go of my body totally, let him have control.

He ran his tongue across my exposed breast and all the way down to my stomach. He slowly unbuckled my pants. I was so into everything he was doing I hadn't realized that he had completely removed my pants within two seconds. He began kissing his way back up to me starting at my knees. Slowly kissing my inner thighs up until his mouth was on me. he began to massage my clitoris with his tongue and my body began to shake with pleasure. I had missed him more than I thought. He stayed down there working his magic for about thirty minutes before he made his way back up to me. I wrapped my legs around him and let him enter me. everything about his massive muscle being inside of me made me love him more. He began thrusting in and out of me, slamming against my body and kissing me. I dug my nails into his back and he screamed in a pleasure like pain. I felt the blood from his back drip from my finger nails but he did not stop. If anything this only made him pound into me harder. He then pulled me off the ground and into a sitting position. He was now on his knees while I rode him. The smell of his bleeding back was now gone for he had healed but slowly from this position I only added more wounds.

…..

We made love for three hours out in that field. I climaxed at least ten times before he even did once. It was the most amazing sex him and I had ever had. I always heard that make up sex was the best but never did I think it would be that great. We laid underneath out trench coats in a spooning position. I missed the way it felt when he held me. He played with my hair for a while smelling it as he ran his fingers through it. His hands moved from my hair down to my neck then stopped suddenly at my shoulder. His finger ran across the strange scar that was left from when Noah reattached my arm. I felt his body tense up as he noticed it. I rolled over and looked at him; his face looked pained and concerned, also apologetic.

"Don't worry about it Seth. Its fine. You didn't mean to." I said as I put my hand on his face.

"Rena I'm sorry, you know I would never ever hurt you" he said still apologizing even though I told him not to.

"Seth stop, I know you wouldn't. it was all in the heat of the moment." I said trying to reason with him.

He still looked overly upset about it which made me kind of sad. I leaned up and kissed him which I knew would make him forget about it. His saddened look turned into something more happy now. as I pulled away from him I smiled and he did too.

"No fair, you know that's my weakness" he said.

"Seth.." I said suddenly remembering that we had another issue at hand. Boian. Even though Seth and myself were ok again, I wondered if Seth would have a problem with Boian being a part of this mission. I needed to know that everything would be fine when we get down to it.

"Yes?" he asked in response to my calling his name.

"This whole rescue we're about to take part in… are you sure your down for it?" I asked

"Of course, I told you this earlier. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked confused.

"Because of Boian…." I said now looking into his eyes. I saw him grimace then turn away. I pulled his face back toward me.

"He has a part in this too Seth. Hes not here for me… he's here for his reasons."

"I know why the beast is part of this, Noah explained it all to me. His sister was kidnapped as part of the project blah blah blah." He said with a sarcastic uncaring tone

"Then what's the issue?" I asked. He sat up and folded his legs. He looked over at me and then at the skies.

"My issue is that, you may not have wanted him in any love type of way, but he had every intentions to make you his love." He said. "I could tell from his kiss, that it meant something to him. It was more than just a test to see whether or not you were right for him… it was a genuine feelings kiss. So fighting alongside someone who is interested in my girlfriend, it's a little hard." He said.

"So your telling me that the problem is that your jealous of another man having an interest in me?"

"Its beyond jealousy though…" he said now not looking at me.

"How so Seth?" I asked

"Well… like I said I'm not mad at you. However every time I see him, I will have flashbacks to him kissing you. It kind of infuriates me." I couldn't help but suddenly feel horrible about myself as he finished his sentence.

"… and I'm kind of afraid that I will accidently lose control and attack him… then you will be short one werewolf in your army of freaks" he said suddenly smiling. I looked at him and realized he was back to joking around with me. he suddenly burst into laughter and soon after i also began to laugh.

As we laughed together a white snow flake fell from the sky and landed onto his shoulder. It instantly melted as it touched his 108 degree body. it amazed me how constantly warm he was and yet my body never changed from an icy cold. Suddenly all around us, snowflakes were falling. We both sat up and looked around at the scenery as it went from dark gray and gloomy, to full of life and full of white flakes landing on the frozen ground. Watching the snow fall only meant one thing. Everything in Alice's visions were coming true. The snow was falling, and tomorrow night the moon would be full. We would use that to our advantage and have Boian unleash his beast onto the corporation.

"Well I guess we should get going then. We have a lot to prepare" I said.

"Yep, we sure do." he agreed.

I stood up and got dressed and grabbed his trench coat. I looked over at my naked boyfriend as the snow landed on his skin.

"You should probably phase to keep up. we have to hurry" I said as he smiled.

"Yes Ma'am!" he said as he made a soldier salute.

He stood up then and phased into his wolf form so that he can keep up while we ran. He stood very tall with his chest held out, trying to symbolize that he was the alpha of our pack. He let out a howl then shook the snow off his fur. He looked at me and wagged his tail while his tongue was hanging out the side of his mouth. I simply smiled for it was the little things I missed the most while he was gone. I walked up to him and ran my fingers through his sandy brown fur. Seth nuzzled his head against mine and exhaled a sigh of relief. Almost to say he was happy we were fine. I looked into his eyes and he looked me in mine. After a long pause he suddenly licked my face. I laughed then wiped my face off. He let out a bark like laugh as I smiled.

"Lets go babe." I said as he nodded his head.

We began running though the woods towards the house. The snow then began to fall faster and harder and was now sticking to the ground. We had to hurry back so that he could get enough rest and I can mentally prepare myself for the battle we were about to embark on. We had a good number of special abilities, but now we would need a good rest to make sure we could handle any obstacle thrown at us.

While running I couldn't help but smile as I saw Seth running alongside me. He had improved on his speed and was steadily keeping up; slowly but surely he was becoming stronger and stronger, which is the one thing he wanted. Even though we were about to be in the middle of a huge fight tomorrow, I smiled for once, because I had the love of my life back with me again. Now that everything with him and I was settled, we had only one thing to worry about; Rescuing Jodi.


	16. Chapter 15: Captive

****For a look at a certain key item featured and described in this chapter, please visit the website! The link is posted on my profile page!****

**Chapter 15:**

**Captive**

The original plan was no longer in effect since Jodi's kidnapping, now it was more a rescue mission and everyone was in to save her. Our only problem would be stopping the people who would be trying to stop us. However with Latia on our side, we now had a good team of gifted individuals to take this place down. Once the sun rises, we'd take two cars to right outside of the forrest where the compound is. From there, Latia would show us where to go while Boian used his mental shield to block any vampire who might be guarding. Seth would have to remain in human form in order for Boian's ability to work on him. He wasn't too happy about that, but understood. The entire conversation was very uncomfortable as we went over everything that was going to happen. Seth sat directly next to me while touching me the entire time. Boian sat across from us looking almost uncomfortable.

Noah was on the other end of the couch discussing with Latia what she knew about the compound. She agreed to go vegetarian and said she would try her hardest to not attack Jodi when we save her. If she tried anything, Noah would sense it first and intercept. The snow was still falling outside but not as hard as we expected. What if her vision changed as soon as Jodi was kidnapped? Maybe things weren't going to go good for us and we wouldn't win the battle. I couldn't afford to start becoming negative now especially with my best friends life at hand, yet things were not what they were lead to believe. I had to do something to get out out of this world. It was my fault for having her involved the last time and now this time as well.

I didn't realize I was staring out the window deep in thought until Seth nudged me to get his attention. i turned back towards him and saw that he was staring at Boian, who was now standing up. Everyone became quiet and waited for him to speak yet he didn't start right away. His facial expressions were odd, and looked like he was deep in thought. I looked over to Noah who was now reading his emotions. From the look on his face, it wasn't something good. I looked back at Boian who was now slowly starting to cry.

"As you all know I am a part of this journey to save my sister, however I'm pretty sure it is clear what her fate was. I have considered the thought of her being killed or used as bate for this experiment long before this moment, I just never wanted to speak about it till now. it is very hard for me to sit here as calm as I am and continue to go on acting as if im not hurting. My heart has been broken since we've found out what little information we did." He paused to wipe his eyes and clear his throat.

"Im no longer going to fight this war in hopes of rescuing Serena, instead I now fight in her honor. I fight for vengeance and will not let anything stand in my way. I can say this; your friend will not face the same fate my sister did. We will rescue her Rena; we will get her home safely; even if I must die doing so."

His words were powerful. The pain in his voice caused deep sadness in the room, but overall his words created a hope, a hope to survive; a hope to bring down an evil. His inspirational words were what I needed to make me no longer be negative towards the situation. Whatever the outcome is, I know I will be on top.

"We appreciate your staying Boian. It takes a lot to face what you are facing right now. thank you for your strengths and most of all thank you for being a part of this team." Noah said as he held out his hand to shake. Boian held his hand in return as Latia stood up and placed her hand on top of his. I stood up next and placed my hand on top of hers and looked back to Seth. He slowly stood up and placed his hand on mine and smiled.

"We're in this together, we come out of this together…. All of us" Seth said as he looked Boian in the eye.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … … … … … … … … … …

Seth laid on my bed naked snoring loudly as I once again sat in the window and watched him. The last time we were in this position, I wondered why I didn't want to marry him, why I was scared to be with just him and only him. This time was different. Now I sat and stared at him loving that he was going to be the only man I'd ever lay with. The only man I will sleep with for the rest of forever. I never appreciated him more then I did in that moment. So many things will to look forward to after we end this war. The wedding, our honey moon, OUR future. I looked around the room and glanced at everything. The first thing him and I would change though, is this house. Noah mentioned to me before bed that he was already looking into moving, that he too felt the same about this house. It no longer felt like home to us, and now we wanted to create a new one. while Seth and I were upstairs he was currently looking up new homes. His optimism made me happy for he felt like we were definitely going to make it out of this war alive.

I looked out the window to the now freezing rain that was falling from the sky. The snow laid a thick coated layer across the ground but stopped soon after it was covered. The only precipitation falling was that of the ice. The sounds of tiny hail hitting the glass and the roof was enough to put Seth out into a deep coma after we made love. I looked at my phone and noticed the date. It was now exactly a year to my new birth as a vampire…human… thing. The time flew by so fast that the thought of it made me shiver in my chair. I quickly recovered from the eerie thought when I realized how quickly time will come and go with Seth. We would be able to see history continue on as we spend forever together.

"What are you thinking?" Seth asked as he scared me straight out of my chair. I was so deep in thought that I had not noticed his snoring stop and him waking up. he began to laugh at my shock and rolled around on the bed.

"Can you please get off the wall and lay with me." he said as he moved over and patted where he wanted me to lay on the bed. I hadn't realized I was clinging onto the wall until he mentioned it. I slowly eased my way off the wall and climbed into the king sized bed with him. He wrapped his massive warm arms around me and kissed my head.

"So what were you thinking, you seemed really distracted." He asked.

"Us… the future…" I answered.

"Not having second thoughts are you?" he asked sounding a bit nervous. I rolled over to look him in the face and smiled.

"Not at all, more like im thinking about the great things we'll go through. Thinking about the wedding, and a honeymoon." I said as I traced the outlines of his muscles with my fingertip.

"Hm." He said suspiciously.

"What?" I asked.

"It all sounds nice…. But… im concerned a bit"

"Concerned about what?"

"Well… you mention a wedding, and a honeymoon… but I don't recall anyone agreeing to having any of those things. Last I recalled you said no to my proposal." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair. I sat up and looked him the face confused and angry.

"What are you talking about, I proposed to you earlier in the woods." I said as he smiled at me.

"HA! Yes, you did but think back to that moment Rena… did I say yes?" I stared at him in awe as he finished his question… now that I think about it… he didn't answer my question. I sat with a disturbed look on my face as he laughed.

"I don't find this funny Seth!" I said angrily. As He continued to laugh, I leaped across the bed and landed on him. We rolled to the edge and he had me pinned onto my back. Still laughing he went in for a kiss but I kicked him off me. he rolled off the bed onto the ground and he kept laughing. I curled up and wrapped my arms around my knees. I cant believe how embarrassed I felt in that moment and he kept laughing. I heard him unzip his book bag and then I saw him sit up from the floor.

"Rena, come here please." He said still sitting on his knees next to the bed.

"No…" I said stubbornly trying not to smile at his cute expression.

"pwetty pwetty pweeeaaase" he said in a tweety bird like voice. I couldn't hold back my smile any longer and I moved close to the edge of the bed where he stood. Just then, he went from sitting on his knees, to kneeling down on only one. one hand was behind his back while his other asked for mine. everything around me began to spin and I felt dizzy.

"Seth, you didn't" I tried to get out before he cut me off.

"Shush Rena and give me your left hand please." He said with a devilish smile on his face. I slowly held out my hand as he grabbed it.

"Rena Wyatt. I know I've said this all before but I cant seem to get my point across with you. You are the ONLY girl for me, you know this. No one in this world can compare to the way you make me feel. The way you smile at me and the way it feels when you rub your freakishly cold hands on my face reminds me how much I cant live without you. I am sorry for leaving you for so long but I had to go on a journey to find what im about to present you with…" he said as he pulled his other arm from behind his back and presented a box. With a flick of his thumb, he opened it up, exposing the beautiful ring inside. The light from the candles which were burning next to the bed sparkled in the magnificent rings diamonds.

To say it was huge was an understatement. The ring itself was created of platinum and the band that held the massive amount of stones was lined with tiny diamonds. The facing of the ring was completely breath taking as it housed the floral like arrangement of stones. The middle housed a octagonal shaped red diamond which was surrounded by four leaf like white diamonds. Each leaf was also outlined in smaller white diamonds were brought together by gold holdings. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and I almost felt uncomfortable looking at it.

"I knew if I was going to get a chance to propose to you again, I would have to do it right. And in order for me to do it right I had to find a ring that only mirrored your beauty. This rings beauty, fails in comparison to what you look like in my eyes Rena but it was the closest I could get." His words sent thousands of chills and sparks through my body. I was completely speechless in that moment as he held the ring out in front of me.

"Rena Wyatt, with this ring I ask for your hand in marriage… I ask if you, would be my wife." He took the ring out of the box and slowly slid it onto my finger. I stared at its shimmer and then looked back at him. Seth was waiting patiently for my response as I looked at him. Still speechless I made him stand up and I looked him in the eye. A smile finally broke through on my face and I got out the one three letter word he's been waiting to here.

"Yes" I leaped into his arms and kissed him as he lifted me off the ground. it felt as if an orchestra was playing a sappy love song full of violins and other string instruments in my head. The room was spinning as Seth and I kissed. Just like that, he went from being just Seth, to Seth my boyfriend, and now my fiancé.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … … … … … … … … … …

The rain was coming down hard on top of the cars as we waited in traffic. There was an accident of some sort on highway 99 and it was now only open in one lane. The cop directing traffic was wearing a bright yellow poncho and holding a sign that had "stop" written on one side, and "Go" written on the other. We could see the mangled cars from our position and we could also see that no one was hurt. Seth was in the driver's seat of my Maseratti and we followed behind Noah, Latia and Boian in Noah's BMW. The waiting game was irritating me, especially with the daunting thought of knowing where we were going.

Finally it was our turn to go around the accident and press on to our destination. Latia's directions took us up highway 99 in the opposite direction of the city. We drove for about an hour and got off an exit that took us to a town called Squamish. This tiny little area looked like a town built hundreds of years ago. Lots of small mom and pop stores, local fishing shops and small diners was a majority of what we saw. Some of the People who were outside looked at our flashy expensive cars in awe as we drove by, some cursed and screamed at us. Our vehicles must not be the first like these to come through this town. We drove down street called government road which was next to the Squamish River.

Noah's BMW turned off the road and took us on an RV trail deep into the woods and lead us directly to the rivers beaches. Noah parked and we followed. As we got out the car I stopped and stared across the river towards the massive snowy mountains.

"Well there's the snow Alice saw in her vision." Seth said as he stood next to me staring at the sites.

"There, just in those mountains is where the compound is. We must leap across this river and make our way into the woods."

"Um, is there an easier way?" Seth asked.

"There is only one other way, however that is the way "THEY" take to enter the facility. ' too expected and we will be seen coming." She replied.

"Well then hiking it is. How long will it take us to get there?" Noah asked.

"From this route, maybe twenty minutes, if we run fast. However we will need to make sure these two keep up for Boian's ability is what will shield us from being noticed."

"I can keep up JUST fine" Boian said.

"I can always carry Seth." I offered but Seth let off a low growl next to me.

"If I were allowed to phase, I wouldn't have to be carried." He said.

"Fine, go ahead and phase, sign jodi's death certificate by getting us caught." Boian said.

"He's right Seth. We cant risk it, put your pride aside. You'll have plenty of opportunity to show off your strengths when we get there. But for now, lets just get going. We don't have much time until the sun sets." Noah said.

"Lead the way Latia." Noah said. she then ran down the beach and leaped across the large river bank. Boian and Noah followed as I picked up Seth and smiled.

"Cheer up, you get to be held by me! Remember nothing else matters when its just us two!" I said laughing as I ran down the beach and leaped.

We ran through the woods for several minutes but we were running fast. I know we covered lots of ground but to us it didn't seem like much. The pine trees were apparent in this area from the scent that was in the air. Boian used his werewolf ability and used it to cover us like a coat. I couldn't even smell Seth anymore and he was in my arms. all we smelled was pine trees. soon the ground began to elevate and everything around us became foggy. We were now running through the cloud banks. The clear green ground soon became a snowy slope full of white and rocks. We bared left at one point and began going higher into the cliffs.

The snow became thicker and deeper but it didn't slow us down. Latia was still leading the way as we followed behind her. after about another then minutes she came to a stop. We were on top of the snowy cliff looking down into a steep drop. The clouds were moving through the mountain so we couldn't see much of what was down below.

"There, just passed the cloud banks is the compound." She said as she pointed.

We all squinted down into the clouds. We couldn't see nothing but I could definitely hear movement of some sort down there. Then the clouds cleared out of the way and exposed the giant testing facility. The massive white building stood in the middle of snowy trees. there was a long driveway that came out of a tunnel on the other end of the giant clearing. The tunnel ran right through the mountain and it seemed to be the only way in and out of the compound.

"Well Latia, how do we get down there?" I asked as I put down Seth. She turned and nodded towards a huge boulder. She walked over to it and moved it over with no problem. It had to of weighed a ton. Underneath the rock was a wooden door with a latch on it.

"This testing facility used to be an offsite to area 51. Lots of history was made here that no one knew about. The government sold the building to an unknown individual after they relocated due to fear of being exposed. The unknown individual now runs it. This tunnel was used as an escape route for some of the workers who were forced to live on the area 51 off base. They apparently did some freaky alien testing's here. Anyway, some of the doctors built this tunnel as an escape to get out but were greeted by government officials as they got to the entrance of it. They never made it this far… they were killed." she said as she broke the lock open.

"Anyway, the government officials thought they secured the opening by placing this four thousand pound boulder via helicopter on top of it. They also placed another one in front of the entrance.

"Wait a second… aliens are real!" Seth asked confused.

"If werewolves and vampires exist… anything is possible Seth." She said as she began to open the wooden door.

"How do you know so much about this?" Noah asked.

"When I worked for the camp, I stumbled across some files that talked about this compound. I stole them and brought them home with me and did my research. Not only did they use the camp as a recruiting center, they used it as their office for this place. They figured it would probably be the safest because no one would ever expect a church camp to be behind something so big." She said.

"In those files I also found a thumb drive with the history of this facility; Including the diary of the doctor who wanted to escape. He drew out a map of how to get here and from Vancouver, and how to get here from inside the compound. There were also blue prints of the facility old, and new. The directions the doctor gave show the tunnel leading directly to the grounds of the compound. But the new blue prints show that there has been electric gates built to prevent any inside personnel getting to this get-a-way tunnel."

"And that's where your teleporting gift comes into play" Boian said.

"precisely." She said with a smile. We all looked down the narrow opening to the tunnel. It was dark and smelled like the earth. There was a handmade latter that lead to a ledge. There on that ledge was yet another handmade latter which lead further into the darkness.

"Ladies first" Seth said sarcastically. Latia smiled and jumped in. Noah followed, then the rest of us. As we reached the bottom, Latia walked over to long and narrow branch that was sticking out of the earth. At the end of it was a cloth tied to it that smelled like gasoline. She took out a lighter and lit the cloth on fire. The light from the flames lit the way for us to follow. The path was long and dark and I knew it was cold down here by seeing the fog come off Seth and Boian's breath. We continued down the muddy tunnel until we reached a wall of rock.

"This must be the boulder, I'm going to need your help on this one Boian." Latia said. Boian walked over and placed his hands on one end as she did the same on the other.

"Make sure we only move it, not knock it over. We don't want to make too much noise." She said before they began to move it.

With little effort, they moved the massive wall sized rock out the way exposing the light from the outside. A sudden burst of wind hit us as it entered the tunnel. We all hesitated before walking out onto the snow. The snow wasn't too thick down here being that the mountains wall was right behind us, but it was spread evenly. Thirty feet in front of us was the long barb wired electric fence. We walked up to it and were marveled by how tall it was.

"They weren't playing any games were they?" I asked as I walked up to it.

"They didn't want no one coming in or out from this part. They definitely made that apparent." Noah said.

"Well lets get this show on the road, whos coming with me first?" Latia said as she looked around. Noah stepped up as to be the first volunteer. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waste and closed her eyes. She then opened them again, then closed them tighter. Nothing was happening. She opened her eyes and backed away.

"Whats wrong" I asked. she looked over at me and then the rest of us in shock.

"Its not working…. I cant teleport." She said.

"What? How?" Noah asked. "Rena try moving something" he added.

I lifted my hand towards the boulder and attempted to make it move, but nothing happened. Worry then struck me and I looked over to Noah.

"Read my emotions… what am I feeling" I asked. Noah looked at me blankly but didn't say anything.

"I… I don't know…" he said.

We all stared at each other not saying a word when suddenly the smell hit us. I crouched in a defensive position and let out a hiss, Noah and Latia did the same. There were several vampires somewhere around us. I turned to tell Seth to phase but was interrupted by the sound of something zipping by my ear and landing into his neck. Stunned, Seth looked at me and then fell to his knees. There in his neck was a tranquilizer. Within seconds Seth was out. I ran over to him but was stopped by a young boy. He looked to be around 13, and was wearing a gray coat. He had short black hair and crimson red eyes. His skin was pale and chalky, and he looked to have been a vampire for a long while. Who would turn such a young boy into a vampire? Behind him three other vampire guards came and clamped giant metal handcuffs on Seth's wrist and legs.

"Move out of my way little boy!" I shouted. Suddenly a little girl appeared directly next to him with a devilish smile painted on her face. She looked exactly like the little boy and had long black hair tied into two braids.

"No, YOU MOVE" she said as she then picked me up using her mind, and threw me into the electric fence. The jolts of electricity shocked my body and I felt every bit of it. Boian went in to tackle the twins, but the little girl grabbed the boy and teleported out of the way. The three guards who were standing with Seth now began shooting Boian with multiple tranquilizers. He tried to keep going but was soon overcome by the lethal dose of sleeping meds they injected him with.

"Boian… no…" I struggled to get out. How did this little girl have both my and Latia's powers? As I thought this she looked over to me and smiled. Six more guards suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed Latia and Noah; three on each. They struggled to fight back but were helpless against the abnormally strong vampires. The guards clamped the very large and odd smelling metal on their wrists and legs as well. Latia and Noah both fell to the ground as they hissed at the vampires around us. I tired to get up as my strength came back to me when suddenly I was kicked in the face. I rolled over a few yards but was greeted again by another kick. Now two vampires grabbed me and clamped on the metal cuffs to me as well. I tried to break through the cuffs but felt the crackle of my stone like skin underneath begin to crack. What was this metal?

I noticed they already had begun taking Seth away somewhere and were wrapping Boian up in a gold net. His skin sizzled as it touched him, I screamed for them to stop. The twins then walked over to me as the guards lifted us up.

"Hello Rena… He's been expecting you" the little girl said.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to keep him waiting." Her brother followed up. Suddenly one of the guards used a long metal pole and shocked me with it. My body jolted in pain, as I blacked out. I then realized that whatever human part of me was left, was weak to electricity. The worst part about that was, these vampires knew that… and they were expecting me…


	17. Chapter 16: The Immortals

**Chapter 16:**

**The Immortals**

Flashing lights were all I could see as I was being drug down a long hallway. My body was out cold but my mind and senses were wide awake. I could smell the same smells of a hospital. I also caught the scent of human blood somewhere close by; this sent a burning straight down my throat. I was trying to wake my body up, I was screaming for it but nothing was working. I sniffed one more time to see if anyone of my family was close by, in hopes we were still together. I caught the Noah and Latia's scent, but Seth and Boian I couldn't find. I began to internally freak out for I didn't know where my fiancé was.

The sounds of chain links and metal were what I heard next, followed by the sound of doors opening. Whoever was dragging me then slammed my body into a metal chair and strapped my cuffs to them. This chair smelled just like the strange metal of the cuffs. By the way things echoed in this room I could tell it was fairly large. Still sniffing the air I suddenly caught the familiar scent of wet dog followed by the sweet smell of liquorish. They just brought them in; it felt like a huge weight was lifted off my chest. the sounds of groans followed the scents for they were probably starting to wake up.

The sounds of doors closing and chain links and locks now sounded around us. They were locking us in this large room. Things got very silent now and all I could hear was the sounds of struggles as Noah and Latia tried to get out of the cuffs. What kind of metal was this that it was so strong? Strong enough for us not to be able to break it.

"Rena… Rena snap out of it." I heard Noah say. I had to wake my body up somehow, so I began trying to use my powers but nothing happened. I had no other choice but to wait it out.

After about thirty minutes light soon broke through the darkness. My eyes slowly began to open, and I had movement in my hands again. Finally I was fully awake and aware of my surroundings. I looked around the very large room and examined everything. This room almost looked like a prison but was painted completely white. Everything in this room was white except for the metal chair I sat in. I looked to my left and saw Noah, to my right Latia. Both of which were in chairs as well. laid out in front of me was Seth and Boian. They were both awake now but Seth was more coherent then Boian. Boian was in a lot of pain caused by the gold net laying on him. The smell of his burning flesh was strong. I looked around the room some more to examine my surroundings. I looked up and saw that the ceiling was made up of painted glass panels. They looked almost as if they could be opened to expose the night sky. This large room must have been used to for helicopter drop offs. On each side of the walls there were twenty, four feet wide glass panels that look like they could be doors. I tried to look inside of them but was surprised to see they were like two way mirrors.

"Whats behind the glass will be shown shortly my dear." A mans voice now surrounded us coming through speakers. I looked around but saw nothing.

Noah and Latia looked around as well then back at me. None of us recognized the voice which only made things weirder. . I looked over to Seth who was fully awake now and trying figure out what happened. His arms were cuffed behind him and he was face down on the white floor. He looked up at me and saw my worried face and then looked around.

"Try not to do anything Seth." I didn't want to say much, just in case they didn't know what Seth was.

"Oh don't worry my dear; we are quite aware of what Mr. Clearwater can do. I'd advise him not to try it unless he wants to lose his arms and legs" the voice said.

"Who are you? SHOW YOURSELF!" I shouted.

"In all good time Rena, in all good time. First lets introduce some of my personnel." The man said. Suddenly the doors that were in front of me opened, reveling the twins we met in the woods. They stepped up and moved to either side of the opening. Following them were several guards who wore white camouflage jump suits and white helmets. Their crimson red eyes were exposed so we knew they were vampires. Each guard came out and stood at each corner of the large room. None of them held guns yet only carried those electric night sticks on their belts.

"I believe you met the twins already, but allow me to formally introduce them. Say hello to Charlene and Charles. Charlene has the ability to mimic the ability of any vampire she is close to so she goes by the name of Ditto. I know shes probably livid that I exposed her real name, but I feel like Charlene is such a pretty name." the little girl vampire let out a growl under her breath, but didn't break her stare on us.

"Charles, her real life blood brother, has the ability to cripple a vampire's ability. These two unique vampires have such special gifts and are very valuable to us. We are happy to have them as part of our team here." He said with such a smug tone to his voice.

The explanation of these two twins' gifts made sense to why we couldn't use our powers. They were almost shutting our powers off so that we couldn't use them. But how did they know we had powers? Ditto suddenly looked at me then began to speak out loud.

"Rena wonders how we know their gifts." She said out loud. She was using Noah's gift to read our thoughts.

"Noah is trying to think of ways to break loose and attack us… Latia wants to kill us…" she added. I looked over to Noah and Latia who looked shocked as she spoke. Laughter sounded around us and filled the room.

"Well this is a lot more fun than I thought it would be. Miss Wyatt, please hold off on the questions. You will get the answers you look for VERY shortly. Back to the introductions, you met the guards already so there's no need to even make them out to be important so lets move on to the main event." Suddenly from the upper level balcony doors open and the man speaking through the loud speaker finally exposed himself.

As he walked up to the edge of the railing I couldn't help but let my mouth drop open. he wore a long white fitted trench coat with a white shirt and red tie underneath. He wore white gloves and long white dress pants. He could definitely dress well and from the looks of it had an expensive taste. None of that was the shocker; it was his face that set both Noah and me back in our seats. The resemblance was uncanny. Without a doubt there was no question on who this man was.

"I am the owner and the main man in charge of this corporation. I am what you could say, a leader of this new growing empire. My name is Christian Calibri but you and Noah, can call me Dad if that makes you feel more comfortable." I felt a knot weld up in my throat as I stared at him in awe. I couldn't believe that the man who stood in front of me, the man who was behind all these killings was my biological father.

Last year Natalia said he knew I was alive and that he would be coming after me, but never did I think it would be like this. I looked over to Noah whose face was more pale than usual, in hopes to get a reaction from him. I understood how he felt in that moment; that was me last year when I first saw Natalia.

"I know what your thinking… 'what a fucked up family I come from… blah blah blah. But im not the one burning down entire hospitals… that was your mother" he said pointing to me. I let out a low hiss at the insult.

"Lots of pain… lots of anger… heartbreak" Ditto said as she held the side of her head. All the emotions were slamming her and she couldn't handle it, she wasn't used to it like Noah was.

"Awww heartbreak? What a pathetic feeling to have! YOUR HEARTS ARENT BEATING TO BREAK…" Christian said as he laughed as if this were a funny event.

"What do you want from us?" I asked in hopes he would answer truthfully. Looking at him now I remembered the flash backs that Natalia forced me to see, it made me sick knowing all the horrible things he did to her. out the corner of my eye I saw Dittos face twist up in pain and disgust as she read the memories from my head. The twins seemed more in control then the rest of his personnel.

"Well I simply want to show you the things you wanted to see. You wanted to try and take down this project correct? Well we obviously couldn't let you try without seeing what it is that we are doing first. Instead of having you running in here guns a blazing we had to bring you in OUR way." He said with a smile on his face. At this point, all I wanted to do was kill him, end this all but these cuffs wouldn't break.

"There's no point of trying to break free from the cuffs, they are virtually unbreakable. As I'm sure Latia informed you already, this compound used to be an offsite for Area 51. Aliens and all types of spooky shit went on here; it's weird to know that things like aliens and vampires exist right?" he said smiling. I looked over at Latia who began to hiss at him.

"Feisty are we? Well anyway, while cleaning this building out, we found something they left behind. A special alien like metal they were doing tests on. We tried to break it and mold it but we couldn't, however their work and instructions on how to make it a liquid were left behind so, we used that to our advantage. We knew that we would need metal restraints that would be unbreakable to a vampire in order to keep our experiments under control."

"What kind of experiments…" Noah finally asked. his voice cracking and full of emotions.

"The Immortals…" he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote of some sort. He pressed the button and suddenly the two way mirrored doors began to rise. Slowly every one of the doors were open and exposed standing restraints with bodies attached to them. These bodies were wearing white hospital gowns and were no longer human. Their skin was completely white and chalky. Not the normal pale like a vampire would look, however more like a marble statue. Attached to each one of their arms were long needles that looked to be made out of the same metal used for the chair and cuffs. Some type of fluid was flowing through the tubes that were attached to the needles and going straight into the vampires. Above each cell like room was a digital display that had a percentage on it. No one cell had the same percentage however for some seemed to be at 90%, 95% or even as low as 45%. Every single one of them had red stains running down from where their eyes were, almost as if they cry blood. What we were seeing was beyond what we imagined.

"Beautiful aren't they?" he asked with a smile full of pride painted across his face.

"You are sick!" Noah said.

"Sick? Me?... no, not at all. These vampires you see before you, THEY were sick… humans of all kinds are sick, weak pathetic beings. A waste of a life force; they should be farmed and used to feed OUR kind! Don't you see! This is what this is about! We as vampires have the strengths and the abilities to over throw every leader in the world! We have the ability to be the top of the food chain! WE CAN RULE THE WORLD!" he said passionately.

"So you plan on creating this army, to start a war with the human race? To end it all for them?" I asked.

"No my dear… not end it all… just start a new beginning. With them as OUR food. Of course I wouldn't want to relinquish our food supply. I just want them to know their place. They are ants, we are GODS…" he said as he slammed down his fist onto the railing.

"What… did you do to these people" Latia asked as she stared at the army he called the immortals.

"They are soldiers, my soldiers." He said sounding almost angry.

"Before I became a god… I was a mere mortal human doctor doing research on cures for diseases. I was married and had several whores that called themselves my girlfriend. You know, like your mother Noah." He said with a smirk on his face.

Noah snarled in anger and attempted to lunge from the metal chair. The sounds of his flesh cracking was enough to send me into a fit of rage.

"STOP!" I screamed towards Noah then glared at Christian. I noticed that once again the large amount of emotion was almost a handicap for Ditto. It was almost as if she was seeing Christian in a bad light for the first time. this might work to our advantage. Christian just kept laughing, as if to taunt us. It almost felt as if he was doing this on purpose.

"Are we calm now?" he asked with a smile on his face. Noah and Latia both let out a hiss.

"Like I was saying, I treated life as if I were a god amongst men. I knew that one day I would be a great leader of some sort."

"Was that before or after you continuously beat my mother damn near close to death?" I said unleashing some angry thoughts I tried to keep to myself. Once again Ditto grimaced at the emotions. Christian didn't answer me; he only looked at me, smiled, then continued with his story.

"…So when I came across a young woman in Brazil who looked almost human, yet was actually a vampire… I was intrigued by her strength. At that time I didn't know of the supernatural world and was unaware the vampire I was dealing with was half human. The possibilities that she presented me with were extraordinary. I quickly made her fall in love with me and asked her to turn me… however that's how I found out that a female hybrid are not venomous. She introduced me to another half vampire human who was a male and happened to be her brother. He was the one who lent me his venom. A vampires venom is in their saliva, so I did some testing on it to see how it works exactly, but in brazil I didn't have the resources I needed, so I burnt their house down with them in it…. And took the venom with me back to the states. On the way home from the airport I got into an accident and was paralyzed. Your stubborn mother wouldn't let me go to work so testing on the venom was put on hold."

"I finally got back to work and found out that the venom can be used as a healing serum. So I used it on myself, not realizing that it would still turn me. After I awoke from the transformation, I killed everyone in the office and began working on my empire… its history from there. The serum that I injected into my guards is made up of vampire venom as well as a hybrids venom. It makes them stronger than your average, but nowhere near what I made for the immortals. I got the recipe for that thanks to you Rena."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Well when I found out from your mother that you survived… I went and saw you one night at the foster home. You were only a baby then but I could smell the vampire venom deep within your blood. it gave me an idea that night I would have take you right then and there and experimented with your blood, but something told me to let you live Rena. As if it were fate for us to meet here right now."

"So… I found and kidnapped several pregnant woman, and bit them as well… the venom sent them straight into labor… killing them but leaving the babies alive…"

"you sick son of a bitch! You killed all of those babies! Just so you can have a new vampire serum!" I shouted as Noah and Latia growled.

"Why would I do that Rena? Don't you see? You are special! Your blood and your venom is unlike any other vampires…. I let all those babies live… dropped them off at churches. They would grow and turn out to be just like you… VERY powerful." His words sent me into a shock. I didn't feel powerful however he says I am.

"She is doubtful… very doubtful." Ditto said. I glared at her then back at him. Christian was now shaking his head in disappointment.

"I guess I'll have to show you the strength that your venom creates when mixed with some lethal components. The vampires you see are not at 100% yet… only one has made it to that level… and he's extraordinary. Ladies and gentlemen I'd like to introduce to you to Lysander." The doors behind him suddenly opened and a vampire came from behind him followed by another. The male vampire, Lysander, came and stood to Christian's right; the female came around and stood to his left.

Lysander was wearing a long black leather trench and a hoodie underneath. His black jeans looked to be fairly new, or never torn. His skin had more color to it than the rest of the immortals but extremely pale none the less. His short buzzed cut hair was black and so was his very low cut bear. It was clean cut chin strapped beard that outlined his jaw. His eyes were the scariest part; his milky crimson red eyes were surrounded by black. Where a normal persons eye would be white, his were black and fierce with power behind them.

He walked up to the railing and sniffed the air, then immediately looked at me. he lout out a low growl but not low enough to where I couldn't hear it. His fierce eyes were glaring at me and he wouldn't take his eyes off me.

"Ahhh you see the beauty he is? The power this one vampire holds is beyond that of any vampire you could believe. Isn't that right Amanda?" Christian said as he looked at the vampire to his right. She had her hair down in her face and from the brightness to her eyes I could tell she was a new born.

"This is my partner, Amanda Fountain. She was an extraordinary worker as a human and is even better as a vampire. Her ability is a very useful one as well. Show them what you can do Miss Fountain." She looked at him, then back at us and before our eyes transformed into someone else.

My mouth dropped for I was now staring at a clone of myself. Then she transformed into Noah, then, in a chilling moment, turned into Jodi.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" I screamed. I felt the anger rise inside of me as I shouted. Lysander must have as well for his arms were no longer behind his back. They were now gripping the railing; crushing it.

"Yes… you feel the power radiating from her? it angers you doesn't it." Christian said.

"You see, one of the many talents Lysander has, is to read the power levels in a vampire… he kind of likes to find the ones who are strongest… so that he can kill them. Its like a game of who's strongest… a game of tug-o-war. He wants to prove he is the strongest." He said then began laughing.

"WHERE….IS…. JODI!" I demanded. I noticed Amanda look at Christian then back at me. Christian nodded his head and she disappeared behind him.

"You mean the worthless human you sent us?" he said as Amanda came back around with a tied up Jodi. she had a pillow case like bag over her face but Amanda took it off. Jodi's mouth was gagged so she couldn't talk but I heard her attempt to scream when she saw me.

"Its ok Jodi! im going to save you!" I said feeling my voice choke up.

"PATHETIC! YOU WANT TO SAVE THIS HUMAN!" Christian yelled.

"Let her go!" I screamed but it only pissed Amanda off. She grabbed Jodi by her pony tail and pulled her head back exposing her neck. She smelled her as if she would bite into her neck at any second.

"Don't… you dare!" I heard Boian force out. I hadn't realized he was fully awake until then. Ditto caught on to his emotions and began to quiver. I couldn't hold mine back either, I knew now by the way she looked at me she read the memories of me and Boian including the ones of his sisters involvement in this project. Ditto looked at us then grabbed Charles hand; she teleported up to Christian and whispered in his ear. I knew by the interest in Christians face, that she just informed him that Boian was a werewolf, and about his sister.

"Ahhh… interesting… bring forward the Romanian!" two guards then moved forward and grabbed Boian. They drug him forward while the other guards pulled Seth, Noah, Latia and myself back away from the center of the room.

"I hear that you are one strong beast. How true is it Lysander?" Christian looked over to the strong vampire who was now snarling as he read the level of strengths in Boian.

"Quite strong I see… I also hear, we have your sister huh?" he added. This infuriated Boian who now attempted to lunge at him but the gold net burned his skin. Lysander snarled even more now that Boian's strengths heightened.

"Well I believe we have a treat for you?" Christian said as he clapped his hands… he looked over to Amanda and smiled.

"Lets see how he does in a fight…" Christian said. Lysander, now smiling, prepared to leap over the railing and fight Boian but Christian stopped him.

"No… not you… I have something better in mind for him…" Christian said as Lysander growled. Ditto now looked at him in shock.

"But sir, shes not ready, shes only at 95%!" she pleaded.

"She's strong enough! Amanda, awaken number 68!" Amanda nodded her head and pressed a button on the remote she held.

Suddenly, the cell a few feet behind Boian lit up. The red light flashed as the metal restraints moved away from the body inside. The guards removed the gold chain net from Boian and quickly ran out of the way. I looked back at the cell where the now awaken vampire was walking out of. Her long straight black hair reached as far as her hips. Her once olive colored skin, was now a very chalky white and resembled concrete. Her eyes, a bright crimson surrounded in black were fixated on Boian. I knew exactly who she was, but Boian hadn't see her yet. I watched as he slowly turned around to face his opponent. When he saw her, tears instantly began streaming down his face. his hands began to shake as she stepped forward hissing at him. She was no longer human… no longer a vampire either. These soldiers they created were almost animalistic; a mutant vampire of sorts. Boian raised his hand towards her still crying, almost pleading for her not to attack…

"Please Sorina…. Don't do this!" he begged his now deranged mutant vampire sister not to attack, but it didn't work… in the blink of an eye she went from standing almost 50 feet away from him, to being directly on top of him.


	18. Chapter 17: Sorina

**Chapter 17:**

**Sorina**

As Sorina landed on Boian he kicked her off and moved out of the way; she landed on her feet as if she never left the ground. She spun around and went in for the attack again, this time landing several severely strong hits. Boian fell to his knees in pain but she showed no mercy; digging her nails into his flesh, she lifted him off the ground then slammed him back into it. Blood splattered all over the white marble floor. He tried getting up but she began kicking him over and over. Boian was barely fighting back for some reason which worried me that he might still try and save her.

"BOIAN FIGHT BACK!" I screamed but he didn't seem to want to. My heart was breaking as I watched her beat him senseless, he had to do something before she killed him.

"Sorina…. Please…" he pleaded as he wiped the blood from his mouth. Sorina said nothing… and had no expression to her face.

"Try to remember… im your brother… we are all we have!" he said as he tried to stand up.

"Remember when we used to ride bikes together… when mama and papa would make us race down the street and who ever won… got candy… remember?" nothing he said registered to her. Sorina, his sister, no longer existed… now she was a blood thirsty killing machine. As Boian went to make a move, she was on him quicker then we could even believe. She grabbed him by his hair and tried to throw him across the room, but he grabbed her arm and turned the attack back on her. with a swift jolt, he sent her flying across the room.

Sorina landed face first but recoiled fast; she turned around and ran fast at him and now a full on fight began. Boian held his own but would not hit her; he was still trying to bring out whatever human might be left in her. Every swing she threw he attempted to dodge however some of her massive punches were incredibly too fast for even him to dodge. Blow for blow they went until she got even angrier and stronger. She threw three very hard hits to his ribs; the last one of which cracking one of them. The sound was chilling and heard throughout the compound. Boian fell to the ground in pain but Sorina showed no mercy, her strong uppercut sent not only Boian flying across the compound but also sent a splatter full of blood all over the room.

Boian landed on the ground almost unconscious as she came in for another attack. This time she picked him up by his neck and held him up in the air. She looked him deep in the eyes then spoke the only words she would…

"SORINA… IS… DEAD….." and as she slammed her head into his the sound sent chills down my spine.

No one said anything as they watched the gruesome sight. He landed on the marble flooring with a loud thud. The bloody sight in front of me almost made me sick. The smell of blood and liquorish was everywhere and even sent a burn down my throat. I looked up to where Christian and Amanda were holding Jodi. Tears were running down her face as she watched Boian get beat to death. She may have not ever said it, but she cares a lot for him and to watch this happen was incredibly hard for her. I looked back towards the fight which didn't seem to be dying down.

Sorina stared at Boian for long moment then turned around to face Christian and Lysander. Both of them smiled at her in approval as she looked on to them as if she were hungry for more. No one moved and even Seth looked to be in shock. Boian didn't move and looked like he was losing life as the seconds went by. I was becoming so angry that ditto quivered in the corner as she read the emotions. Next to her Charles looked to be in pain, almost as if he were having trouble holding on to his mental grip on our powers.

Suddenly, Ditto's attention shifted towards Boian. Her face panicked and shocked as she watched him struggle to get back up. She must have been reading his emotions because now she was even more in pain. I glanced up towards Lysander whos smile was gone from his face… anger and confusion now was smeared across him as he watched Boian struggle to get up. His strength was now multiplying in numbers; this intimidated him.

Boian stood up and pulled something out of his back pocket. His blood soaked hand shook as he held up the picture. I stared at it for a moment for I had never seen it until now; it was a picture of him and his sister. Through all of this, he was still fighting for her.

"NO…. the girl in this picture… its you! My sister." He said to her as his final plea. Sorina's face twitched at the sight of the picture; her eyes almost glossy and pained. She examined the photo then looked at him.

"She's breaking down… she wasn't ready!" Amanda said from the balcony where she held Jodi. Sorina looked up at her then back at Boian.

"She is dead… she was murdered…. YOU… will be too." Amanda said from the balcony.

Sorina's face turned from almost humane, back to a statue… Suddenly her nails grew to almost 6 inches long and were almost like daggers. In a swift movement she shot them at him but he quickly dodged them. No longer trying to save her and in full force attack mode he threw down the picture and ran at her. she shot more at him, some missing, some not, but he kept going. They finally met in the middle and began fighting blow after blow. Boian was now the one fighting back and getting strong hits in. as they continued to fight, Sorina stabbed him with her nails and even got some good hits on him. Every hit and every slash made the most loud and horrific noise.

I couldn't imagine how this felt for him, to finally find the one person left in his family, and now have to fight her and possibly try to kill her. I looked over to Noah who's face was still but in deep thought. I looked over to the twins who now looked as if they were in so much pain they might break at any second. Noah looked to have caught onto this as well and was probably throwing out emotions to make one of them break, but in order for us to get out own powers back, Charles would have to be stopped as well; but how? If I saw correctly, strong emotions that were radiating from me were too much for him to handle… but I couldn't reach that type of anger regularly. Something would have to happen. I looked up at the bloody gory seen and my mouth fell open. Sorina was now winning again and had Boian by the throat. Her nails digging into his flesh, as she continuously stabbed him in his side.

"STOP THIS!" I begged of Christian. He looked down at me and then back at the fight.

"She's right… this is getting out of hand…" he said. I looked at him shocked unsure of what to say as he looked over Amanda.

"This fight isn't fair… is it Rena?" he asked me but I didn't answer.

"Let's see how she does when we up the ante. OPEN THE SKY LIGHTS!" He said as Amanda smiled and pressed the latch on the wall.

A Loud clinking noise was very apparent in the room as the latches of the sky light unlocked. Slowly the large arched ceilings opened up sending in rays of moonlight from the full moon. Boian's body began to shake in Sorina's hand as the rays came closer and closer to him. Christian has a huge smile painted on his face as he watched the horror that was about to take place. Suddenly Ditto fell to the floor in pain, shaking and holding her head. Charles let go of his grip on our powers for a brief second as he worried for his sister. I went to use my gift but he caught on quickly and held his hand out at me. I didn't move fast enough, I felt useless.

"IF YOU CANT HANDLE THE POWERS CHARLES AND CHARLENE… IM SURE YOU'LL BE A GOOD FIRST MEAL FOR THE FINISHED IMMORTALS!" Christian yelled. The two twins were starting to crack and I was right by saying that they were not under the control of Christian. If we could possibly get them to turn sides we could use that to our advantage and begin to shut this whole thing down. I looked over to Noah who had a smile written on his face; he had an idea.

The sounds of bone breaking are what caused me to look back at the horrific sight of Boian transforming into a werewolf. Sorina let go and began to back up and hiss at him. This was the first time anyone had seen him transform other myself, and horror was written all over their faces. Boian screamed in pain and his screams turned to howls. Just like that, he went from a regular human to a vicious killing machine. He landed on all fours and began to howl; Sorina hissed and screamed back at him. I looked up at Lysander who's face was now deep in thought.

Boian began to walk over towards Sorina in attack mode and she extended her nails. Before she could unleash them , Boian was on her. now with the upper hand he tore into her like a rag doll. Slash after slash Boian gave her the pay back she deserved. The sound of breaking stone was surrounding everywhere as she started losing pieces of her vampire rock hard flesh. The good hits were strong, however she was still faster. She began running around him in circles to try and confuse him, but this instead only irritated him even more. He glanced his massive white head up towards Christian and leaped. He was thinking smart and went for the main kill. Lysander was all for the fight but was held back by Christian. Before Boian fully reached the balcony Sorina had him by the tail. She swung him and slammed his massive body onto the ground. the blood stains from the floor smeared against his white coat.

Sorina ran up on him and began kicking him in the ribs, but with a clean bite, Boian gripped her leg up and bit it off. Sorina screamed in agonizing pain as his acid like venom began to eat at her flesh. Boian stood straight up on his hind legs and wrapped his massive hand like paw around her head. He lifted her body completely off the ground and roared in her face. at the end of his roar, a soft whimper came out of his mouth; this completely broke my heart for I knew he was crying for what he was about to do. With a hard clamp of his jaws… he gripped her head and rippled it clean off her body. Piece by piece he ripped the rest of her body to shreds as they melted from his acid. As much of a victory this may had been, it was not one for him. He whimpered with every single bite.

Christians face was no longer smiling, instead he was infuriated. he looked almost humiliated as he ordered the guards to attack the massive werewolf. Six guards rushed onto him with the electric night sticks and attempted to bring him down. as two guards went in with the sticks, Boian grabbed them both and used both of their bodies as bats to swing at the other guards. After two loud crunches I realized that he had clearly broke their heads right of their bodies. the two remaining guards came in and shocked him on his ribs; Seth howled in pain but fought back. He took both of his paws and ripped right into the guards; roaring in their faces.

Suddenly, from the balcony, Lysander landed in the center of the room. Boian stopped shredding the vampires to pieces and focused on the immortal. On all fours Boian began to circle him while Lysander didn't move once. Boian snapped and snarled at him but Lysander didn't nudge; he simply lifted his hand and gestured for Boian to attack. Barking, he leaped from his spot and charged at the vampire, but fell short for Lysander was too fast. Boian turned back around at him and roared even louder now. stomping the ground before moving, Boian went in for another attack. Lysander braced himself, and then held out his hand and sent out a blue electrical force out at Boian. The bright beam of electricity wrapped around Boian's body jolting him to the ground. instead of leaving it at that, Lysander continued his charge attack on him, frying the massive beats skin. The smell of burned hair and flesh was now filtering through the room as I screamed for him to stop. The anger radiating from me was strong and almost felt my chair shake.

This distracted him and he turned to face me. his face was confused but look interested. Lysander began walking towards me with a smile on his face as if he were going to attack. I braced myself for the attack but was surprised that Boian was even capable of getting up. Boian leaped on to Lysander's back and pulled him back to the floor. Lysander grabbed his paws and crushed one and Boian howled in pain. Two more hits landed into Boian's neck before Lysander once again unleashed his electric force onto him. This time however, not only did he hold him down using the blue electricity, he lifted his body right off the ground and slammed him into the wall several times, cracking the bricks in the process.

This was becoming harder to watch then the fight with him and Sorina. Lysander was truly the strongest vampire I had ever seen and he was about to kill Boian. Something has to be done!

"ENOUGH!" Christian yelled from the balcony. Lysander continued however, no longer looking enthused by his winning, now looking angry and wanting to do more damage.

"LYSANDER THAT IS ENOUGH!" the bass in his voice shook throughout the room and Lysander finally stopped. Boian's giant limp body fell to the floor as the steam rose of his fur. Christian gestured for more guards to come in and lay the gold net on Boian again and they agreed. They added the strange metal cuffs and drug him back towards our end of the room; as they placed the net on him the fur began to sizzle again.

Lysander sat in the middle of the room still and watched as it went on. He glanced up to Christian and growled.

"Lysander if you would please rejoin us up here." Christian said. in a single leap, Lysander made it to the balcony next to Amanda. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him, then kissed her passiontly. I hadn't realized that he was fond of her in that way.

"Much like your mutt, Lysander seems to have falling in love with Amanda… something about she being the one for him… some nonsence." Christian said, not realizing he may have given us more information then he should have. She was the key to getting at Lysander if need be.

"WELL… that was exciting wasn't it!" Christian said as he clapped his hands.

"The biology of it all is outstanding… much like the way you work Rena…" he said as he began pacing back and forth. Suddenly he leaped from the balcony and landed down in front of us.

"As you might not know, there is uniqueness to your kind… "The evolved ones" as we call you here at V-Corp… the endless possibilities of what you can do are amazing…." He stopped now as he saw my lost expression.

"Wait… you don't know what your capable of Rena? You don't know why your soo special?" he asked me as he looked over to ditto.

"She knows nothing… she only knows of what she's learned along the way" ditto said as she looked at me reading my emotions.

"PERFECT!... WELL… I think its time for a biology glass kids! What do you think?" 


	19. Chapter 18: Biology

**Chapter 18:**

**Biology**

Hearing Boian whimper as the gold chains acted like acid to his fur was very painful to watch. I wondered if the whimpers were caused from the actual pain he was feeling or from the sheer thought that he just had to kill his own sister. Christian looked on as the guards moved Boian's massive body from where he laid to closer against the opposite wall from us. It was hard to look at this man in the face and try and listen to understand him. Knowing he was my father wasn't the problem, it was the fact that he was so evil and so ready to kill us after all was said and done, that bothered me the most. I looked over to Jodi who was still sobbing, in fear for her life.

I couldn't help but hate the fact that she was a part of all this. I glanced back at Christian who was now staring at me with an evil smirk on his face. The smirk was so similar to that of noahs that I almost did a double take. The strong features in his face had definitely carried over to Noah and there was no denying that he was his father. I glanced at Noah who now looked to be in such deep thought and I began to wonder what it is he was up to.

"You really have grown to be a beautiful young lady Rena, and an even more beautiful vampire. You know i wished for this day to come, the day I got to meet you and see what you actually look like face to face. Watching you via satellite became quite boring after a while; I knew this would be more entertaining." He said with the creepy smile painted across his face.

"I'm glad you're entertained…" I said sarcastically back.

"Very." He said as he now paced back and forth before us. Lysander stayed put next to Amanda and watched closely.

As he moved, I now got a better and closer look at him. He was tall like Noah and now that he was closer I could even see some of the same features I have, embedded in his face as well. he walked over and stood in front of us, examining all of us before speaking.

"It's a very interesting bunch of people you surround yourself with my dear. A shape shifter, a human, a werewolf… is there anyone else we're missing here?" he asked laughing out loud.

No one spoke; we just looked back at him as he continued to laugh at himself. As much as I wanted to break out right then and there and destroy this entire unit, I was interested to hear what he had to say about me, and find out exactly how I worked.

"So Rena, you never had the slightest thought that you could be a vampire? Ever?" he paused and waited for an answer. I looked on refusing to.

"Hm… I guess I could see why you wouldn't, its not like you knew anything about our world right? You grew up too busy studying and trying to become a nurse… silly girl. It's a shame you didn't become one because your grades were excellent." He paused again as my face twisted up.

"You've been watching me my entire life?" I asked…

"of course, I had to see how you might have differed from the others."

"How did you keep an eye on all of us at once?" I asked now intrigued to know.

"Well my secrets are secrets for a reason right? Just like the few secrets you thought you had." he said with a smile. My stomach turned as he looked over to Seth who watched on.

"You see Rena, the reason why I watched you and the others is for the simple fact that your powers grow as you do. The older you become, the more advanced you become as a vampire, your powers do too. We've come to the conclusion that the complete transformation happens when you reach full maturity; Human maturity that is." Both Noah and I tilted our heads at the information he just gave us.

"You say it as if maturing isn't done at that point." Noah said, now speaking for the first time.

"Of course it's not son; your sister here has a lot more to mature. You think your gift is strong now? Wait till you reach a complete vampire maturity!" he said now looking at me.

"Don't call me that… ever again" Noah said unexpectedly. Everyone snapped their heads to look at him for his voice was shaking with anger. I hadn't realized what Christian had called him until then. The sudden sound of it replayed in my head; I looked back at Christian whose smile was even wider now.

"Your right, I shouldn't have, that was only for your mother to call you right?" he said. Noah tried to throw himself from the chair and attack but fell short; He fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"DON'T YOU EVER! EVER BRING HER UP OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" Noah screamed. Christian didn't take his words lightly and ran to him and kicked him in the stomach, sending him sliding across the room. The chairs odd metal scraped the concrete floors as it slid.

"I AM YOUR GOD NOW!" Christian said as he leaned over into Noah's face and screamed.

He stood straight up and then placed the smile back on his face. he walked back towards me and pulled up another chair. He placed it across from me and sat down.

"Now where were we?" I tried to remain calm but I felt my hands shaking behind me. the tight metal restraints made my skin crack underneath them as the tremors came through.

"Right… you're still growing. You see, you weren't bitten by a vampire so your life wasn't ended abruptly, instead the venom released itself slowly into your blood stream making you change into something totally different and unique. You have our cravings, our features and even powers like some of us have… however you never stop growing. You see, your veins still flow with blood, hence why you have that odd human like scent. Your heart may not beat however it is still doing its job. You function and grow like a regular human, except never changing… never dying. The blood flowing inside of you is carrying that venom still, but it's not the same… ever. It goes to your heart and evolves and sends out new kind of venom throughout you; hence making you stronger… the perfect lethal never the same concoction."

"how do you know all of this?" I asked.

"You see Rena, you're not the first of your kind… there was only one before you, that I know of at least. I searched long and far for her after I realized what you were going to be. Her name was Hortencia. She had a similar power to yours but she could foresee things as well. She saw me looking for her and was very intrigued by my passion for her. We spent a year together; she's the one who taught me all about what you would become. She was 213 years old and went through a lot during her time. She was very smart and very strong. She explained to me that when she was born, the man responsible for her mother's death raised her… made her who she was. That year was a very informative year."

"What… happened to her… where is she now?" I dared asking. Something told me this story would make a turn for the worst.

"Well, you see being with a person for a year's time, you become very fond of each other. She not only gave me information on how she worked; she gave herself to me in every way. The one thing she failed to mention was that she was capable to conceive a child… I came home one day with a hunt, and found that our shack was burnt down to the ground; with her inside of it. Outside, attached to a tree, was a letter. The letter said that she knew for a while but couldn't tell what would happen. She then saw a vision of bad things happening and wouldn't allow her or the child to go through it, so she ended it all before anything could happen. What exactly she saw was not important, what was important was that I now knew that your blood and your venom would take us places that no one else could." He went on and continued to talk about how he tested the venom that she left behind and did more research but all I could hear in my head was "…able to conceive a child…" this entire time Seth and I were going along thinking it would never happen, but now we were just told it could. I couldn't help but let my emotions show and I felt Ditto in the corner grimace. I looked over to Seth whose face was pale in thought as well.

"Are you paying attention Rena? Things get better then this!" Christian said even more excited now. I looked back at him and he tried reading my face but didn't bother asking ditto.

"Lysander found me one night… he was just barely 18… he was one of the children I created… He literally came out of nowhere and was the first successful immortal. He was so willing to be part of the testing and had nothing to lose, he knew that he'd be a vampire regardless and just wanted to be part of something bigger then this shitty life he had. I knew once he was done the incubation process that he would be hands down the strongest vampire since Hortencia. Unlike what you saw displayed today from Sorina, he was very loyal and wouldn't defy me in anyway. He was the perfect killing machine. His powers were and are impeccable."

"Your powers right now are quite the gift indeed, but soon you'll be doing what Lysander does and more!"

"So you have plans on letting us live?" I asked.

"Of course not… well none of these other people, but you, yes… only if you chose to join us and be part of this project to overrule the world. I only want your help Rena." He said waiting for my answer. Had he lost his mind? I would never be part of this. My goal is to save Jodi and take him down at the same time. suddenly a shift in Dittos face caught my attention. I turned and faced her and saw the sheer horror and upset painted across her face as she look at Christian.

"Liar… there is more to your reason of why you want me…" I said now still looking at ditto.

Her face was tortured at what she was reading from him. She looked at me as if she wanted to warn me. She suddenly shifted her head back to Lysander then back at me… it made sense now. Christian did have hopes of over throwing the human world and creating a world of the living dead… but more importantly he wanted to use me to create more of these demons… more of Lysander.

"These 'immortals' you have here are all defects, you know it! You don't want me to help overthrow the world, you want to use me! to create these new breed of vampire children… using Lysander's sperm…. YOU SICK FUCK!" I shouted now. Seth began to growl as he now understood what was happening. My hands began to shake with tremors as everything sunk into my head. His face was blank with thought as he knew I was right. He suddenly began to smile as I let out a low hiss.

"Well, smarter then I thought… hm… well there's no need to hide my true ambitions I have for you now is there? Your right… I don't need you for any other reason then to lay on your back… all I need is that one child you'll bare and I'll have the perfect serum for destruction…" he stood up and then leaped to where Lysander and Amanda stood. I looked over to Noah who now looked panic, or as if he were in a rush. Suddenly ditto shook her head and looked up at Christian.

"It seems… that the shape shifter has a secret power… first of his kind… so says Noah. He was trying to keep me out of his head to protect him… his gift might be something you want sir." Ditto said with her voice shaking. I snapped back at Noah confused on what he was talking about. I looked back at Christian and Lysander who now looked very interested in Seth.

"Really? A shape shifter with powers?" Christian said. Seth looked nervous and angry now as he glared at Seth. My anger flared up as well and now Ditto and Charles were having trouble holding onto their gifts again. Christian nodded for the guards to move on Seth.

"Lets run some tests on him, We'll see what happens with his blood when we mix it with serum. An autopsy should also be in order." Suddenly a guard grabbed the back of my chair and began to pull me away from the room.

"Take Miss Wyatt to the chopper, we'll take her to the other compound to prep her for insemination… kill the rest of them." The guards grabbed Seth and began to drag him away and the others began walking towards Noah and Latia.

"STOP! DON'T TOUCH HIM! SETH!" I screamed as I tried to fight out of the chair and metal clamps.

"As for this human girl… she'll be dinner." Was all I heard before I realized that I had failed. Nothing has gone as planned. I failed as a friend, as a lover… as a sister. I was supposed to make things right and instead I'm here facing the one man I never thought I'd face. him and his two sidekicks smiling down at me knowing that at any minute, their army of uncontrollable vampires would do the one thing no one else could do… not even the one thing he sent my mother to do… kill me.

By killing my family, he would do just that. Kill me. I had to stop him and this entire project. Suddenly everything began to go hazy and my body's tremors got even worst. Ditto screamed from where she stood, holding her head and fell. Charles was right there with her. my powers and anger over threw them; I was in charge again. I began to feel just like I did that night in the snowy field with my mother. I felt extremely aware of my powers all of a sudden; but way more than before. The power I felt was at least ten times stronger than they had been that night. Not only myself, I felt more aware of everything around me… the walls the floors, these weird metal cuffs… even the locks. Just then, as I felt every notch in the lock of the cuffs, I used my new mental grip to unlock them.

With a simple thought, everyone around me was thrown 50 feet away from me. I was no longer attached to the chair and no longer tied down. Charles stood up and tried to use his power crippling gift on me but it did not work. I lifted the chair with my powers and shot it at him. The sound it made as it cracked open his stone like skull thundered throughout the room. Lysander snarled and tried to leap from the balcony, however Christian held him back. My powers and gifts intimidated him and he wanted to fight me more the n he did Boian.

I glided over to the middle of the room towards the guards who had Seth. I hadn't realized my feet weren't on the ground until I saw I was now taller than the guard who tried to attack me. He ran up on me fast but I held my hand out and lifted him off the ground. With a flick of my wrist I threw him straight into the three other guards coming at me.

I glanced over towards Boian and used my gift to remove the burning gold chains; he let out a howl and moved himself over towards the wall again. He needed to heal from the severe burns on his skin and blood stained white fur. I at Noah and Latia and unlocked their cuffs as well. As soon as they were free, they too were attacking the guards. Out of nowhere 7 more of them showed up blocking the two who held Seth. I felt my body lift higher off the ground as I concentrated on my target. The seven of them stood there and waited for my attack. The room became silent as they waited and they looked on confused as I smiled.

They didn't see it coming; they only caught onto his scent as it was too late. I unlocked his cuffs without them even seeing and he phased right behind them, unleashing his attack. All seven of them spread apart as they hit the ground, Latia and Noah were on them as Seth ripped off the heads of two guards. The snarling from the balcony became louder and I turned to face them. Lysander was now watching us from the balcony but being held back by both Christian and Amanda. They left Jodi sitting there, exposed for me to rescue; I had to jump on the opportunity. Using the ability, I snatched her off the balcony; but didn't see the guard who was about to tackle me. she was mid air over the balcony when he hit me. I landed and we both slid across the floor. Jodi was falling from the high balcony, if I didn't catch her, she would die if she landed on the wrong angle.

"JODI!" I screamed as I tried to stop her with my gift. I hadn't realized that Boian was feeling better until he caught her before she smashed into the ground. The guard who was on top of me was now trying to electrocute me with the night stick; however, I kicked him off me then leaped on top of him. After I ripped his head off, I ran up to Jodi and Boian. I unlatched her cuffs and hugged her. she sobbed and held on to me tight. Boian leaped behind me and attacked a guard who was coming at us.

"I'm so sorry Jodi, I should have never let this happen. We're going to get out of this together." I said as I stroked her hair.

"Hardly Rena, we'll see if you survive this attack." Christian said as he now pressed a button on the hand held remote he had.

A sudden alarm started going off and the roofs locking panels began to close. The fear then hit me as each light above the doors which held the immortals started blinking, just like Sorina's did when Christian activated her. Noah and Latia finished off the last two guards and looked around confused. Slowly, one by one, each one of the immortals walked out of their cells, most of which not even ready to fight, but all of them with eyes black and red… filled with anger. Each one of them blood hungry and ready to attack as they smelled the blood of Jodi and myself. As the ceiling latched and locked a sudden scary message started sounding around us. As Christian smiled I listened on.

"**ATTENTENTION ALL PERSONNEL… THE BUILDING WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN 5 MINUTES… PLEASE EVACUATE AND PLACE YOUR SELF IN A SAFE DISTANCE AWAY FROM THE EXPLOSION… I REPEAT… THE BUILDING WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN 5 MINUTES**…"


	20. Chapter 19: It All Falls Down

**Chapter 19:**

**It All Falls Down**

The snarling, vicious and hungry vampires were now staring at Jodi and me. Boian and Seth moved their massive bodies to guard us and flared their chests. Boian in his wolf form was taller than Seth, so it was kind of funny watching him try to stretch out his neck so that the height wasn't noticeable. Noah and Latia stood on either side of them now as I stood in the back with Jodi. There was so much going through my mind, but the most important one was how I would get Jodi out of this situation alive. As I ripped apart the ropes from her wrists, she grabbed my hands and held them tight. Her eyes were filled with gratefulness for saving her but also were filled with deep worry.

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I noticed one of the immortals starting to shake; almost convulse. Blood began to run from his eyes and shot out from his mouth. He was standing close to a cell that had a percentage of only 78% above it; I knew instantly it was due to the fact that he was not completely ready. Noah glanced back at me then turned his head quickly to the right. There, yet another vampire began spitting up blood. The smell of it spread around the entire room causing Jodi to gag, and sending an odd smell down our throats that caused a burn that I've never felt before. As the two vampires continued to spit up blood, the other immortals began to smell the air and growl at them. What happened next was almost unbelievable.

They all attempted to leap on them and eat them alive. The cannibalistic act sent chills up and down my spine and sent Jodi vomiting behind me. Ditto and Charles both screamed from the site and attempted to run towards Christian, however Lysander used his electric powers to knock them back down on the ground next to us. They both laid there in lot of pain and shock as Christian walked up to the balconies railing.

"You think I have any room for defective weak e like yourselves! you've failed me tonight, now you'll be punished. FEED THEM TO THE IMMORTALS!" he said as the elevator behind him opened up.

"Oh, Rena and Noah, its been real fun, but I see your not willing to cooperate so lets see if you survive this… if so, I'll see you again… but I highly doubt it." He then entered the elevator and the doors closed behind him. My hands shook with anger but the snarls behind me snapped me back to reality. I looked over towards the gruesome scene of the vampires eating each other as more not ready vampires began to die off;

"Rena, while they're distracted I'll teleport everyone out of here, but it has to be one at a time" Latia said as she looked at me.

"No… I cant trust that you will not eat Jodi." I said more bluntly then I wanted.

"She means that you're not a vegetarian like us, so the chances of you attacking her and us not being there to help are higher." Noah interjected.

"I can help… we both can…" ditto said as her brother helped her stand up. "I can intensify the teleportation and take at least two people…"

"You are on their side! I cant trust you any more then I can trust Latia, and shes a good guy!" I said now as she stepped back in fear.

"We were just betrayed, and we want out of here just as much as you do, I'll stay behind and you can kill me if ditto does anything bad to your friend…" Charles now stepped in and said.

"Fine, Latia take Noah over, while holding Ditto's hand. She'll teleport over at the same time while carrying over Jodi. I'll stay with Charles just in case I have to kill him…" Charles looked at his sister who now looked worried, but nodded his head in agreement.

"Rena, what if they attack you while we go?" Jodi asked nervously.

"We'll be fast… but from the looks of what she did earlier she might be able to hold them off." Latia said now as she stepped closer to us. The vampire gang in front of us was getting smaller due to the cannibalistic attacks going on but some vampires were now growing more aware of us standing there.

"We have to hurry! Lets go!" Noah now said as he grabbed Latia's hand. Jodi embraced me with a very large hug then grabbed dittos hand. In a flash of smoke, all four of them disappeared before our eyes. Seth walked over to me and licked my face as I stroked his fur.

"Please go… ill be fine…" I promised as Latia showed back up with ditto and grabbed Seth. Ditto grabbed Boian who looked to be 5 times larger than she was, and prepared to teleport. Seth whimpered and in a flash they were gone as well.

The immortals were now hissing and growling at Charles and myself; we crouched in anticipation of the fight we might have to fight if they attacked.

"Charles… when they come back, you're going by yourself… I have things to finish here, I cant let them escape." I said to the young vampire standing next to me.

"You are crazy to think you will win against them by yourself… but it is your fate… IF you do get to Dr Calibri… kill him though… and make it count." He said while staring at the vampires.

"I will…" I said with a smirk on my face. a poof of smoke appeared and Latia and Ditto stood before us.

"She's staying… lets go" Ditto said to Latia as she grabbed Charles hand.

"Rena are you out of your mind!" Latia asked.

"Just go! I'll be okay! Tell Seth I love him!" I screamed as one of the immortals lunged at them. He just missed as they disappeared in mid air. The vampire recoiled and lunged at me but using my gift, I threw him across the room into the other immortals. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. They all lunged at once and came at me from all angles. One by one I fought each one back sending them flying across the room, ripping them apart one at a time. my powers were getting stronger and stronger as I continued to fight them off and I was becoming much more aware of my limits. I was doing great but soon was starting to become over whelmed by their speed and strengths. More and more continued to fly at me and now they were getting hits in; even my stronger powers weren't as fast as them.

Before I knew it, the immortals were all on top of me, slashing and punching. Each hit I took sent shrills of anger through me; but more so for the fact that this was wasting time. The longer I fought these vampires, the more chance Christian had to get away; this had to stop… and now. Just then, in that moment… my powers reached an all time high. I felt my powers wrap around me deep within my core; almost as if they were evolving right there. I extended my arms and pushed out with all my might. A huge flash of white light flew from my hands, sending the vampires flying around the room. I felt a glow around my skin that was full of power, and ready to be unleashed. As more vampires came at me, I used the white lighted powers to shoot them off. I have never been more in touch and in control of my gift then in that moment.

Even with a new power, these vampires were coming hard for me; as I shot three more charging immortals I took the chance to spin around and hit all the vampires surrounding me. white light flashed everywhere along with vampire body parts. Doing this, gave me the moment I needed to escape, but not without grabbing some distractions first. I grabbed hold of two immortals and leaped towards the balcony. They struggled to get free and attack, but I sent my hand deep into their flesh. Crunching sounds followed by the sound and smell of the weird blood inside of them surrounded me.

"DINNER'S READY YOU TIRANTS!" I said as I through them into the pit of hungry cannibals.

I didn't stay long enough to watch them eat; instead I turned towards the weird smelling metal doors that lead to the elevator. Using my mind again, I forced them open and leaped onto the cords inside. I made sure to close them behind me, locking the immortals in the large room as the building prepared to self destruct. I quickly climbed the wire and made it to the top. I broke through the metal doors and began running down the long white hallway. I could smell that they were still here, and very close.

The red flashing lights started blaring now as I made it down to the end of the corridor. I made a sharp left and then a right. Suddenly, a large metal pole swung at the direction of my face, but I slid down to my knees as it just barely missed me. As I got back up to my feet, I realized it was a guard and he was coming in for another attack. I grabbed the swinging pole with my left hand and punched him with my right. The first initial hit didn't seem to faze him but the 5 after that did the damage I was looking for. Watching his head crumble at the power of my fists made me happy.

I suddenly caught the scent of another vampire running fast on me from behind; I quickly spun around and impaled him with the metal pole. I lifted his body then slammed him into the ground. I then stomped on his head crushing it with the blow. I lifted the pole and realized it smelled like the strange metal they used for the cuffs. I kept running for I was down to almost three minutes left when Suddenly at the end of the hall way, stood Seth. I was very confused on how he got there and stepped forward.

"Seth?" I asked.

I suddenly realized there was no possible way it was him, especially after he smiled then gave me the finger. He then ran down the hall away from me very fast and I went after him. I turned down the corner and looked around but he was nowhere in sight. I continued down the long corridor and made another right at the end.

There he stood. The man I came to kill, the man who created me and the reason were in this compound in the first place. The smile on his face only made me angrier. I felt the glow again around my hands and shot down the hall at him. In a very fast evasion, he leaped up and grabbed the beams on the ceiling and lifted his body to avoid the hit. The white blasts hit the wall and sent cracks into the brick. He came back down and smiled. I charged him but then stopped when it was no longer him. Now standing in front of me was Noah. I stopped confused, then before my eyes he transformed into Lysander, and shot the electric beams at me. Before it reached me I ran up the wall and flipped over the blast. By the time I landed the person standing before me was none of the ones from prior. It was now Amanda; it was her this entire time.

Her evil smile sent chills down my spine; I wanted to kill her right there. I ran after her but she was gone before I got there. She ran down the hall towards a set of doors that had an exit sign and stairs behind it. It was then I heard the helicopter; he was getting away. Amanda made it out the doors and up the stairs but I was hot on her trail; as I got out side the helicopter was fully on and Christian stood next to it. Everything now was going in slow motion. I had to do something to cause them not to get on that chopper. Amanda was still running towards them when it hit me. she was not part of the immortals project, she was a normal vampire! I sent the glowing charge of energy, hitting dead in the back. Crackles of thunder sounded as it impacted her. She fell to the floor and screamed for help.

Lysander now stepped up and ran towards me; this time there would be no stopping him. As he leaped over Amanda, Christian helped her up and threw her onto the chopper. I shot more of the charges at Lysander but he deflected them all. He leaped in the air and shot down the electric bolts at me. I spun out the way and went in for the tackle. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hit him hard. We went flying towards the edge of the building, and we started fighting even worst now. Blow after blow we went in on each other. Lysander was extremely strong and he was now having the advantage. Blow after blow he sent me flying back towards the chopper; I landed on my side and he came and kicked me hard in the stomach. As my body lifted from the ground he grabbed me by my back and slammed me face first into the cement roof. The cement cracked at impact but that didn't stop him. He lifted my body and tried to force my head into the propellers of the chopper; but this gave me the great opportunity to shoot him off me. The white glow hit his side and the crackle of thunder sounded again.

As he fell to ground, I sent six more shots at him sending him flying across the roof top. I went to go attack but was abruptly stopped by Christian's arms wrapping around my neck. He spun me around twice then threw me in the opposite direction of the chopper. As I landed, the message sounding from the building was loud and clear.

"The buildings will Self Destruct in ONE minute! 59, 58, 57 56…"

I stood up and looked at Christian who was now smiling at me.

"I look forward to seeing you around my dear… I'm sure we'll cross paths VERY SOON. Lysander will make sure that." He boarded the helicopter, and it took off.

"33, 32, 31…"

I sat and watched in pain and agony as he flew off; flying off with the technology to recreate this again. The scariest and most important thought was that there was another compound ready for the testing to commence, to create a new batch of immortal mutated vampires.

"28, 27, 26…"

The numbers didn't settle in until I heard the howls in the trees; I then made a mad run for it as fast as I could. I knew running through the building would take me to look so I leaped from the copter pad to the opening roof of the compound. This drop was at least 4 stories down, and when I landed, it made the foundation of the roof crack open. Suddenly it began to crumble underneath me; I could hear the immortals below snarling and fighting waiting for me to fall. I grabbed onto the closet sturdy beam and tried to pull myself up.

"10, 9, 8…"

I swung my body back and forth and threw myself up into the air. I grabbed onto the fire escape latter that was attached to the original building I leaped from and maneuvered myself against the wall. I used the brick wall to push myself hard enough that id make it to the other side. As I landed and began to run, the last three numbers played from inside the building…

"3, 2, 1…"

….


	21. Chapter 20: Until We Meet Again

**Chapter 20:**

**Until We Meet Again**

"They're coming…" I said pacing back and forth staring into the giant clouds of black smoke that was blocking the sun rise. I continued to scan in hopes to see her, or a sign of her but I could see or smell nothing then vampire flesh and smoke. More worry casted over me now when I heard jodi's heart beat and whimper behind me.

"Seth, get Jodi out of here! Latia and myself will be fine! go" I said waving him on but he didn't budge. He huffed and whimpered as he also looked through the smoke.

"Rena is ok… she'll be fine… just go…." I said trying not to let him see through my lies. I didn't know if she was ok, or where she was. My main concern was making sure that we convince the Volturi that we handled everything and there is no need for them to be part of this. I was worried for this would be the first time I have ever had an encounter with them; hopefully the last. My thoughts were completely scattered and I was mainly worried about Rena, but for now I had to focus.

The sounds of agonizing moans suddenly caught my attention and I turned to face Boian. What once was a massive beast was now and naked bloody mess of a man on the ground. the moon was no longer in the sky which meant his time as the strong beast was now up. I quickly glanced over to Seth who was now pacing back and forth whimpering even louder.

"Seth! GET JODI AND BOIAN OUT OF HERE!" I glanced over to the twins who seemed scared and were attempting to back away, but I quickly made sure they didn't go anywhere. I zoomed over and grabbed them by their necks.

"Unless you two want to be killed by the Volturi, I suggest you stay with us… plus we got some questions for you… so stay close to my two friends here…" I said as I shoved them over to Seth who was now throwing Boian onto his back.

I nodded my head to Seth as he stared into my eyes; knowing what he was asking I had to lie again. Latia grabbed my hand to get my attention, but the sudden emotions that hit me now caused me to focus on my powers more. Confusion, disappointment and anger were strong in the three vampires who were now on the other side of the giant smoke stack. It was them, I felt them and so did Latia. This was it…

I turned and saw that the others were nowhere in sight, and I could no longer smell them. Latia tensed as she saw something in the smoke stack. I looked on and saw them as well. The three vampires wore long black hooded cloaks and all walked in unison. There were two males and a female and seemed as still as statues. Their faces not exposed just yet for the shadow from the smoke was still casted on them. Their scents now breezed by us as the wind picked up pace; I would now forever have their scents in my mind for any future reference. Their dance like glide came to a halt about 50 feet away from us and slowly they removed their hoods.

The tallest one who stood in the middle, caught my attention first. His deep almost burgundy eyes glared at Latia and myself; an occasional sparkle flickered from his chalky and slightly olive colored skin as beams of the rising sun hit it. His dark and wavy hair didn't move in the wind; none of their hair did. The two vampires on either side of him were short and both seemed to look quite young at the point of their transformation. To his right stood the young boyish vampire with straight dark hair and burgundy eyes. I could tell that he came to cause some damage and his gift might be a lethal one.

To the left of the taller vampire stood a short female vampire; at first glance I almost gasped. The rough and somewhat fresh scar that lined her neck was enough to draw a lot of attention to her. her hair was pulled into a tight bun and she seemed irritated by my staring. The three of them looked very confused and stared at us as if they were waiting for us to speak; we didn't.

"Your names!" Said the short male. Latia looked at me and I nodded for her to speak. I caught the stir of fear in her; it was strong. She was new to being a vampire and knew nothing of the Volturi.

"My.. my name is Latia, this is my good friend Noah." The three Volturi members nodded and glanced over to me. the tall one spoke now.

"What happened here, what part of this did you play?" he asked.

"a nomad vampire by the name of Christian ran this compound. He was a scientist of sorts, who was creating an army of vampires." I answered now.

"an army of vampires? This is old… its been done before, no vampire would be foolish to try such a thing." The tall one spoke

"This was no normal army" Latia said.

"The doctor… scientist, whatever you want to call him, was creating these vampires via injection using a spiced up venom. He never bit his victims." She added.

"Spiced up venom? How?" asked the female vampire.

"That we don't know." I cut in. I had to lie for if we explained the vampire human evolution and the strengths in its venom, they would know about Rena.

"What is your evolvement? How did you learn of this?" asked the short vampire.

"Well, my friend Latia here, used to work for a camp site in which Christian used to recruit young and fit teenagers. She stumbled across the entire operation and attempted to flee, but they were on to her. instead of killing her, they made her one of them, said it would make her suffer more then death itself." I explained.

"after killing a human, I hated myself, so I made it a mission to take down the project. I came across Noah, and he agreed to help."

"How many were in this army?" asked the tall one.

"At least 100" I answered.

"you two, alone, took down an entire army of 'spiced' up vampires AND the creator and still managed to blow the building up?" the female asked.

"We were not alone…" Latia began to answer but I quickly shot her a look. Letting too much detail out would get us killed.

The tall one stepped forward now and looked at me. his fierce gaze caused me to tense up as I awaited for him to speak.

"Something you would like to tell us?" he asked. suddenly a voice appeared in my head, it was the voice of ditto.

"There are two others in the woods on the other side of the compound, both of which ahave mind reading powers." She must have been using a telepaths power… could I ask her a question using my mind?

"Yes, but answer Demetri's question… and lie!" she said. Demetri must have been the tall one.

"I hide nothing. We came with some other nomad vampires who had nothing to lose, they died in the explosion." I answered quickly.

"How did you survive this, explosion?" the female asked. I hesitated before answering for I was still staring into Demetri's eyes. He looked frustrated that he didn't know whether I was lying or not.

"Me… I saved us, I can teleport." Latia answered. Ditto must have explained it to her as well, for she no longer looked confused and scared. She now looked like she was taking directions.

"So you just left them to die? Kind of rude isn't it?" the female asked.

"She wants a fight, she seeks revenge, her name is Farah. The other young one is Alec." Ditto said in my head.

"You see, we brought the nomads but they were quickly losing, so once Christian set the building for self destruct, I teleported us out." Latia said. The three vampires, including Demetri now glanced over to her.

"So your mission was unsuccessful?" he asked.

"Yes. Very, it seems that Christian may have more then just this compound running, this one was full of defective vampires who were either killing themselves or dying off. The ones who were strong enough to fight, fought hard and very well. With gifts that were incredibly unexpected." I explained.

"So he escaped?" Demetri asked now.

"Yes he did, in a helicopter." I answered. Latia stepped up and continued to explain what happened. She mention Amanda and Lysander and explained to them how strong they were. I took the opportunity to ask ditto more questions.

'Ditto, how are you doing this?'

'one of the other Volturi who are hiding in the woods, its his gift, Charles is blocking them while I mimic their powers. Don't worry though, we are also using a gift of another vampire I've met to make them believe your story' she answered.

'how do I know you wont use this same power on us when we talk to you?' I asked.

'your gift is not affected by the lying one… you read emotions, so the lie would be seen.'

'unless Charles blocks my powers'

'we could always be interrogated separately if you'd like…. Just for now trust us, we want no part of the Volturi, and you seem to be our only way out of this.' She seemed very honest now.

'ok. Whats the other vampires ability then?' I asked

'he is a seeker, he brought them here. Very weak almost useless, hence why he's hiding out.'

'you said that farah seeks revenge? on whom?' I asked.

'im trying to read her, but cant for some reason, she's doing a very good job on hiding her thoughts, it could be because im using multiple powers at once.'

'well then stop communicating and focus on her, wherever they are going to get her vengeance I want to avoid'

I was then interrupted by Demetri who no longer seemed to be as angry, he must have been believing her story.

"Well, its ashame my leader couldn't come to see exactly what went down, but you seem to be telling the truth. Your gifts could be very useful to us however; Have you ever thought about joining the Volturi? You would be part of a group of leaders and very powerful ones at that"

"I doubt you would allow me to continue my vegetarian diet Demetri, plus Latia is more of a nomad herself." Demetri looked shocked that I knew his name. he smiled at me and came a tad bit closer.

"Ahh, your familiar with whom I am are you? The golden colored eyes should have told me this already. Im guessing your either close with the Denali clan, or… the cullens." He asked with an eveil tone behind his voice.

"I was brought onto the diet by the Cullen's; Carlisle helped me become better at my craft and sent me on my way. My associations with them end there." I said not wanting them to think I was out to defy them in any way.

"I See, well then one job ends, another begins. Alec, note that this, Christian, is still on the lose and we seek to destroy him. Farah, my dear…. Shall we handle the rest of your business?" he asked as he looked on to her.

'RENA! SHE SEEKS REVENGE ON Rena! THEY'RE GOING TO YOUR ISLAND! THE OTHER TWO ARE ALREADY ON THEIR WAY!' ditto now broke through my thoughts. My face turned into panic but I quickly shook it off. I glanced over to Latia who also looked panicked but soon changed to numb.

"Well, it was very… pleasant meeting you two. Do expect a visit from the Volturi; I'm sure Aro will insist you join us." Demetri said as he began to walk away.

"Yes, gifts like yours should not go to waste…" Alec said as he and the other two Volturi disappeared into the smoke.

We didn't move until we knew for sure they were gone; even then I waited to see if Rena would reappear. I looked over to Latia who looked distracted.

"we should get back to the others." I said.

"What about Rena?" she asked. I didn't know what to say to her at this point, i didn't know if she survived the blast. She looked at me and then grabbed my hand.

"They're waiting." She said as she then teleported us from where we stood, to where the others were. As soon as we got there I noticed the two very naked men standing there waiting for us to say we found Rena.

"Noah… I have to go back and look for her. we can't leave her there!" Seth said as he tried to run passed me to go back down the mountain towards the billowing clouds of smoke. I grabbed his arm and he glared at me as if to say let go.

"Seth, the Volturi would have smelled her if she was down there… think about it." I said.

"You mean they would have smelled her if she was alive…." He said as the tears began to weld up in his eyes. His words even caused me to choke up… the thought of losing her was very heart breaking but something deep inside told me she was alive. I looked over to Jodi who was still crying and I walked over to her and hugged her.

"She's going to be okay…" I said as she sobbed in my neck. I looked over to Boian and Seth, who were both standing naked in the snow and knew we had to get them clothed. So many thoughts and emotions were running through my mind just then that I almost missed a sudden jolt that hit me. i couldn't understand how, but I felt Rena just then. I felt her tell me she was ok… how? I looked over to Ditto who felt it too.

"She's alive… SHES ALIVE." I said now standing up. Seth turned around and looked at me confused.

"How do you know that? Do you smell her? feel her?" he asked now looking around now.

"no… she just… somehow communicated with me. … we have to go!"

"Go where?" Boian asked.

"I don't know" I said. I couldn't explain it, but it felt as if I were connected to her and I was being drawn to where she was; wherever that was.

I picked up Jodi and we all ran as fast as we could back towards where we left our cars. No one asked where we were going, they just followed anyway. We made it down the mountain very fast; Jodi was scared to death but she made it down alright. we continued running and made it to the river where our cars was parked. As I got closer i suddenly caught the smell of vampires and noticed that our cars were no longer alone. On the beaches sand next to Rena's Maseratti, was a yellow Porsche; alongside my car, was a black Mercedes.

Lined up in front of the vehicles, were four vampires, Rena being one of them. I was so happy to see her that I couldn't help but smile. Seth ran passed me and leaped over the river and into her arms. the other three vampires I recognized very well; Carlisle had come with Alice and Jasper. We leaped over the river and I set down Jodi. excited, she ran and leaped onto Rena and Seth, interrupting their kiss. Alice threw some cloths to Boian who immediately began to dress. As Seth dressed himself Rena came up to me and hugged me. I almost didn't want to let her go for I really did miss her; on top of truly being worried.

"Are you ok? Where did you go?"

"Well, as the building exploded, I was thrown into the trees; more explosions went off I was in a race to get away from the fires. When I got to the top of the mountain top I watched as the fires burned on.. until I saw them. The Volturi were coming from the distance and I recognized the one. she was the on I killed in the woods the first time I saw Boian transform into a wolf. I thought Boian had finished her off, but he hadn't. I instantly knew where they would go after they were done interrogating you. So I made a mad dash for home, I had to destroy the house and any scent of us. If they arrived and smelled you there they would then come after you.

When I arrived, I was greeted by Carlisle, Alice and Jasper. They saw that the Volturi would come after me at the house and came to demolish it as well. We set the house on fire and made it here as fast as possible." Rena explained.

"We apologize for the lost of your home, but we already have a replacement for you set up. its not quite ready yet, but for now you can stay in forks with us." Alice said.

"Yes your more then welcome to stay with us until the house is complete, but we must go, the police and choppers will be here shortly to put out the fire in the mountains." Carlisle said. we agreed that we should go and all got in our cars. As I looked over to the twins, they were nervous and hesitant on where to go. Alice danced over to them and kneeled down.

"Hi my name is alice, im very happy to meet you. We have some questions for you and need you to cooperate. You'll be fine and a nice addition to our family." She said with a huge smile on her face. confused, we all shot looks between one another; she must have seen something about them that we did not.

As we all got in our cars and watched each other pull out, I couldn't help but still worry, for the simple fact that the man who was responsible for all of this pain, and suffering. The man responsible for bringing me into the world, is still out there, and wants to take over the world. We would not let this happen; both Rena and myself would do everything in our power to stop him… we would kill him at all costs…


	22. Chapter 21: Plans

**Chapter 21:**

**Plans**

Forks Washington is a one of a kind type of town; Full of life of all kinds. We've only been here a month and yet it feels like I've lived here forever. It may have a lot to do with the simple fact that this is the place of my rebirth. My human me died here and evolved into a higher being. I feel very comfortable here yet very out of place. Everyone here have established something out of their lives. The Cullen's are an intact family unit with so many different backgrounds that just mesh so well. They've been through so much together and overcome so much as well, and that's why we'd never fit in here. The only thing that truly ties us into this large unit family of vampires, is Seth.

Him and his pack are officially a part of that family as well, and even when him and I do marry, I'll always be just that; Family by marriage. The time spent is here always interesting and a good time, but knowing we will have a home to go to soon is what I'm looking forward to the most. The past two months have been crazy; good crazy that is. Alice has been extremely determined to throw me an extravagant wedding in any which way she can. I was very adamant about telling her no in the beginning, but when she flew me to France to show me the most beautiful pair of wedding shoes I have ever seen. It didn't help that Jodi was with us and talked me into them, but these Christian Loubiton heels that were covered in the most luxurious diamonds HAD to be my wedding shoes.

From that moment on, we were wedding planning. When we weren't, I was spending time with Seth and his pack. I finally got to meet baby Aviah, who happened to be the most happy baby I have ever met. Her hair was already long and always down in her face. I had never really noticed my interest in babies until that moment but since then they were on my mind. I had high hopes to meet Jacob and Renesme, however was quickly shot down when they explained that they went on an excursion with Edward and Bella; two people I also really hoped to meet.

Latia has also been happy here as she's had a lot of support on her new diet. Noah and jasper have helped her personally get adjusted to everything and Carlisle has been helping her perfect her gift. She's become more aware of it and now can teleport a total of three people along with herself. She even asked me to use my new found ability of shooting on her to see if she was quick enough to dodge them all. She learned quickly that I have grown and so have my powers; she lost.

The twins, Ditto and Charles, have also been adjusting to their new found vegetarian diet quite well. They've been enjoying their time here with the Cullens and even now understand Alice's vision of them becoming part of the family. They have come a long way from trying to kill us to now being sad knowing that our new house in Oregon is almost done being built. Alice explained the area we were moving to as very private, and the property was completely gated. Astoria Oregon was the exact place we were moving to; I haven't seen what the house would look like, but I could only imagine.

After we arrived in Forks, the twins let us interrogate them separately, and then together again. Their stores matched up and Noah knew they weren't lying. They explained that they joined forces with Christian in hopes to avoid being recruited by the Volturi. Christian made things out to be a lot more nice then they truly were. That night the chain of events that took place only put more fear in their minds and made them realize that he and his group were almost worst then the Volturi. They gave us a lot of details regarding the project as well as spilling the information on three other compounds. They did state that they never got a chance to go to them nor did they know where they were. Christian set them up in a nice place to stay in the compound in Canada; so they were pretty much sheltered from the rest of the project. I worried that these other compounds were running at a faster pace than the one in Canada and that Christian MIGHT be close to releasing an army force of immortals. I hate to worry at times like this, but this was definitely something we looked to stop. We would find the compounds and take them down… I worried when I thought about this; I looked around the large white room at the friends and family surrounding me and wished they didn't have to be part of this.

Boian was the one I was most worried about; as soon as we arrived in forks, he shut himself out from everyone, he barely spoke to any of us. Noah believes he's now going through the depression stages of grieving the lost of his sister, so we gave him his space. More recently he started talking more and interacting which was a sign of something good. We just didn't know what his plans were, after all this. We would have a spare room in the house apparently so if he chose to stay and be part of our newly growing family, he was more than welcomed to. No matter what Seth said.

Fresh snow was falling in forks as Seth and I drove towards Port Angelas. The way snow fell here, looked so much different then snow anywhere else. It almost made sense here, as if it were meant to happen. There were no other cars on the long two lane highway leading to our destination so the snow was starting to pile up quickly. My maseratti rode well in the snow, especially for the speeds I was doing so this made it easier for Seth to drive. The radio was on and we were pretty quiet; I stared out the window thinking about everything, in complete silence. The snow covered trees zipped by like white blurs as my mind ran rapid; it took Seth literally three times to call my name to get my attention.

"Rena! ARE YOU THERE?" he said laughing. I glanced at him and snapped out of it.

"Yes, sorry… I was… thinking" I said as I looked down.

"Everything ok?" he asked

"Yes… im just wondering about the future of everything… how things will work out… will this mess ever end?"

"It seems like it won't right? But what I can say my love, is that no matter what, you have me here to fight along side of you. I itch for a battle" he said with his big smile painted on his face. His bright white teeth and incredible smile made me want him more than ever. It had been quite a while since out least intimate moment and to say I was missing it was an understatement.

The tree heavy highway soon cleared up as we entered Port Angeles; the town was filled with people in their yards playing in the snow and shoveling their drive ways. As we pressed on further towards our destination, the houses and yards soon became a town full of small shops and restaurants; most of which were still crowded with the towns population. The weather didn't seem to effect the retail business around here at all. As the GPS told us where to go I couldn't help but begin to wonder why Seth insisted on taking me here.

"Seth, why of all places, do you choose to buy clothes here? You know our new closet will be stacked with lots of brand name high end clothing." I asked as he shook his head.

"That's exactly why; they're high end. I rarely need to wear those things unless you and I are going somewhere nice, which hasn't happened in a while by the way. I need clothes that are cheap and can get dirty. Not to mention, ones that can be torn to shreds without some Italian designer cringing in his sleep." He said. I laughed in agreement but soon stopped as we turned into our destination. The large retail giant, was empty, completely shut down and boarded up.

"Wait, since when does a Walmart shut down? Arent they the worlds largest retail giant?" I asked out loud as we stepped out the car.

"They don't, unless they relocate" Seth said from behind me.

"What are you talking about…" I began to ask but as soon as I turned to face him, I saw what he was staring at. The massive and beautifully designed store was bright and shining as the snow fell on it. The store must have relocated to add an additional 40,000 plus square feet. The store looked very new and was busy with lots of cars and shoppers.

"See Rena, this is my Gucci… walmart!" he said smiling at me as I stared in awe. I knew the company was known for placing large stores with new designs but this surprised me. we got back into the Maseratti, and made our way to the new store.

As we entered the large parking lot, it seemed like everyone stopped to stare at us. My luxury car was definitely an attention grabber and it didn't help that the black limo tint prevented people from looking into the car. As we parked the car on the "home & living" side, a crowd of people began to build; I almost hesitated to exit the vehicle but Seth didn't even wait. He got out and smiled his flashy white teeth to everyone as he opened the door for me.

As we walked towards the busy store, everyone was staring at me and making even more comments then they did before in Vancouver. The parking lot was filled with people who gawked at us; but the crowds of people confused me. it was no longer Christmas season so why so many people. It then hit me; it was January 3rd, which meant that in the retail world, it was return season. Lots of customers returning unwanted gifts and purchasing new ones; this made me uncomfortable. As we walked into the large shiny and very clean store, Seth lead us towards the section he needed. he began to fill the cart with plain white tee shirts as well as sweat pants and cheap jeans. As he stocked up on his essentials, I kept a close eye on all the people around us. Something seemed off and I couldn't figure out what.

The smells of human blood began to burn my throat for there were lots of customers here. I tried to focus on Seth but something was off; I walked away from him and the cart while he was trying on some hats and I walked to the middle of the main isle of the store. I looked up towards the garden shop, then back down towards the grocery end and saw nothing other than lines of customers. I turned back toward Seth who was now using my camera phone to take pictures of him with the hats on. I smiled and was caught off guard by the woman who then bumped into me. My body stayed still as if I were a statue, but the lady almost fell along with her basket of items.

"are you ok I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." the older lady asked as she picked up her bags. I kneeled down and helped her and smiled.

"it's fine, I wasn't paying much attention either…" I began to say when suddenly the scent hit me. I slowly glanced up toward the grocery side again and began to scan through the crowd; he was here, I know it. Ever since that night when the compound exploded I knew his scent would forever stay with me.

I stood up slowly and then I saw him; standing there wearing a similar trench coat he wore when I saw him last. This one wasn't all white however. Instead, it was all black with the red underneath. He wore black sun glasses to hide the crimson colored eyes underneath as he stared me down. I felt my powers ignite deep inside of me and realized the fixtures of clothing were shaking. Seth ran up to me and grabbed my arm to see what was wrong when suddenly he caught the scent as well.

"Christian…" he said underneath his breath.

"I know" I said

"Rena, calm down. not here, there are a lot of people here, too many actually." He said but it was too late, I was already making my advance on him. I began walking slowly down the large wide isle toward him as he stood and waited. Crowds of people were filtering in and out of the same isle as I walked, some even stopping to yell at their children for playing around. I slightly pushed these people out of my way as I was locked in on my target.

"Rena no… lets take this outside… somewhere far away outside." Seth tried again.

"Good idea, I don't know if I can keep my cool in here" I said as I turned to look at him. Seth looked me in the eyes and then looked back towards Christian.

"Where did he go?" he asked. I turned and looked and he was gone.

I pushed my way through the crowds and made it to where he was standing. I did a complete 360 looking around but saw nothing. Seth stood next to me and did the same.

"THERE!" he said as he pointed out the grocery doors.

Christian was standing in the parking lot with a grin on his face, he was playing with us. It was almost as if he wanted us to chase him; even though I knew Seth didn't want that, it was an instinct for me to move on him. Before I knew it we both ran out the store towards him. The people we pushed out the way shouted at us but we paid them no mind. We made it out side and Christian was already making his advance away from us; if we ran our full speed, people would notice, we had too much of a crowd to do anything abnormal. We were still walking quite fast and it began to look like a glide. I was about 4 feet ahead of Seth who was now almost jogging to keep up and Christian was just ten feet in front of me.

We reached the edge of the parking lot and stopped as Christian walked out into oncoming traffic. The busy highway drivers beeped and screamed at him as they almost collided into his statuesque like body. I almost followed suit until Seth grabbed my arm. I turned and looked at him as he gave me a look as if to say "hold on" we turned back and watched as Christian walked into the parking lot of the old Wal-Mart store. We hesitated before crossing but soon moved towards it.

As we entered the now vacant lot, we saw him standing in the far corner waiting for us. No one made a move; instead we simply stared at each other. I sniffed the air and caught no other scent then his; he was alone. He stood there with his hands behind his back, not moving, as still as the vacant building to his right.

"What do you want?" Seth asked. Christian smiled and cocked his head to the side. We waited for a few minutes for him to say something but nothing came out of his mouth.

"My fiancé asked you a question…" I said now with my voice shaking.

"Well, Rena, I was excited to hear you survived the blast, and even more surprised to hear you weren't killed by the Volturi; so I decided to pay you a visit and congratulate you on your success. As well as congratulate you on your engagement. That's a beautiful ring you have there." He said with a smug tone to his voice.

"Cut the bullshit Christian, why are you here!" I said now shouting. My hands began to shake and I noticed the debris in the parking lot shaking as well.

"Rena calm down" Seth said as he was also shaking.

"Now now, theres no need to be upset here, but im pretty sure its clear on why im here." He said now pacing back and forth in front of us.

"I'm here to warn you…"

"Warn me?" I asked.

"Why yes. He'll be coming for you, and he won't stop killing until he gets to you. Nothing nor no one will stand in his way." He said looking at Seth while emphasizing on the no one part. His warning was doing nothing other than leaving us confused. Seth looked at me and then back at him.

"Who?" Seth asked but before Christian could answer I then realized who he was talking about. I should have realized right away. Especially since he continued to press the fact that Lysander was threatened by people who might be stronger then he was. He would want to do everything in his power to get them to fight him at full potential.

"Lysander… he's talking about Lysander." I said to Seth who now looked a bit worried and irritated.

"He is no longer working for me, he is on a rogue mission Rena, so I'd suggest always being prepared for a fight. Even if its not a fight you want, he will do ANYTHING to make you want to fight."

"That's a bridge I'll cross when I get to it… but frankly im not sure if I can trust anything you say. How do I know he is not being sent by you to kill me"

"Never underestimating the enemy I see." He said with a smirk.

"If he's no longer working for you, does that mean your 'immortals' project is shut down?" Seth asked.

"Well, that's the other warning I have for you Rena. The Immortals project will never end, no matter what. You may have shut down one facility but what makes you think I haven't already begun the process in several others? I've been trying to perfect this project for far too long and I will succeed. So word of advice, if Lysander doesn't get to you, just stay out of my way. I'd hate for you to get caught up in something that's too big for you to handle." He said with a huge smirk on his face. Before any of us could respond to him, he bent his knees slightly and flew right off the ground. the sound it made was similar to that of a jet taking off at top speed; sending sounds of crackling thunder throughout the air.

… … … … … … … … … … …

As we pulled into the long driveway to the Cullen's house I couldn't help but still think about everything Christian said. the fact that he was still involved in such a devious plan to overthrow the human life in this world was quite scary. All we could do was sit back and wait for it to happen and just be prepared. How could I plan a wedding and be happy with Seth knowing that not only is a raging vampire human hybrid that's stronger then all of us is out to kill, but my father is also out to destroy mankind. Something had to give here and I could only imagine trying to tell Alice that the wedding was off until this was all over with.

"HOLY SHIT!" Seth said as he slammed on the breaks and sent the car into a rapid spin out. The trees were a blur as they spun around us but the one thing that was not a blur, was Alice standing in the middle of the driveway. I must have forgot how she can read things about people, and must have seen me change my mind about the wedding. As the car came to a complete stop, the head lights were now focused on her. the fire and anger in her eyes was almost intimidating.

"RENA WYATT GET OUT OF THAT CAR!" she demanded. Seth began to get out but alice was on the drivers side door blocking him in.

"I said Rena, not Seth. You drive home, Rena and I have some THINGS to discuss." She said glaring at me. How could she still expect me to want to plan a wedding while all this was going on?

"Alice are you crazy!" Seth said as he rolled down the window.

"You have no idea…" she said "Now go!" Seth revved the engine and drove off down the long drive way. The snow was still falling but the orange glow in the night sky made it light enough for us to see our surroundings clearly.

"What is your problem Rena? Do you not have faith in me and what I do?" she said still crossing her arms.

"Alice, you don't understand… Christ…" before I could finish she interrupted me.

"Christian is still making an army, lysander wants you dead blah blah blah. Don't you see that I see the future. Yes it may be subject to change but I have become pretty spot on! I see your wedding happening and its going to be beautiful! After that of course is a bit hazy but the wedding will go without a stitch. I will see when they plan an attack, we will stop them. He doesn't know that you have me on your side to foresee anything. If Lysander comes for you, we will be there with you waiting. And we will stop him." She said now holding my shoulders. She was right, she could see what would happen but for some reason I was still paranoid. We began walking down the drive way as we continued to talk.

"I'm sorry but i cant help but be worried though alice. Its like nothing can ever go right for me and im worried it will only continue to get worst. I cant keep risking peoples lives, I refuse to."

"But Rena, your not risking peoples lives without them volunteering to risk it themselves. Jodi wants to be a part of all this, because she loves you. She cherishes your weird friendship more then anything else in the world. Don't you see that?"

I never thought about it that way. Alice was right, but I still didn't want her to be a part of any of this.

"Look if it means anything, I'll send jasper to get her from the airport and bring her here and he will also escort her back home. That way she can still be part of the wedding and then be sent on her way. However, and I hate to be the bearer of bad news, she isn't going anywhere any time soon. I see her actually living…" I cut her off there. I didn't want to hear that she might be living with us, because that would only mean she would constantly be in danger OR she might become one of us. The one thing I didn't want.

"Please… don't tell me anymore… I believe you about the wedding, and fine… I understand you wont allow anything to happen but please, don't tell me that Jodi becomes like us…"

"Not Like you… no Rena. Your different then us, very different…" she said as I turned away from her.

"That's the problem. Other vampires are starting to catch on to it, and its becoming a problem." I said. Alice turned to me and grabbed my arms.

"Rena when will you understand that we will not let anything happen to you" she said but suddenly stopped as the scent of liquorish became very strong around us. We both turned and faced where the scent was coming from; Boian was there standing with his very large duffle bag as if he were about to leave somewhere. His hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and his once scruffy beard was now a little bit cleaner cut.

"I just first wanted to thank you alice and your family for allowing me to stay here. I am very gracious to everything you have done for me, but it is now my time to leave." he said as we stared on in awe.

"But… your leaving?" I asked

"Yes Rena, there is no room for my kind in your life." He said. his words were almost heartbreaking for I didn't want him to leave. I had actually grown used to him being around as well as I began to worry about how he would do out there on his own.

"But what about the Volturi? Boian we have another bedroom for you in the new house if you want it don't leave… where are you going to go?" I begged. He laughed and shook his head. It was the first time he laughed in quite some time.

"The Volturi wont be looking too much for me, and if they do, bring it on. I have nothing to lose anymore. And as far as where im going to go… I think I want to go find the rest who are like me. Werewolves, and make sure they are not hunted down or killed by those like the Volturi. Rena, I do appreciate everything you and your brother have done for me, but its my time. better yet, its more your time to start your family. You'll be Mrs Clearwater soon and you have to prepare for that." He said as he rubbed his massive warm hand against my cheek. He pulled me in for a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you Boian." I whispered.

"Your welcome…" he whispered back. There was no need to explain why I was thanking him. We both understood the reason for it; I helped him with what he asked, and helped me with a whole lot that didn't need to be spoken. Either way, I appreciated him. I gave him a big hug and he squeezed me right back. He turned to face alice and hugged her as well. as he let go he looked back at the house and waved at everyone inside.

He walked over to the garage and got onto a lime green motorcycle, revved it on and drove off quickly down the long drive way. Boian wouldn't take the help of or any money from the Cullens, however he was quick to take them up on the offer of giving him a vehicle. Watching him drive off made me realize that I have a lot to do soon. Not only move and prepare for a wedding, but I would also have to find the time to fly out and see my mom. she still hasn't seen me since my transformation, but in order for her to be at the wedding, she must see me like this before. I have to make sure she'll understand everything.

"Well alice, lets get back inside… and gets to planning this drama free wedding." I said as she smiled and jumped for joy. Even though she was excited for this, I was only putting up a front. At the end of this all, I still had to face something bigger then all of us. And like Christian said… he wont stop and nothing nor no one will get in his way….


	23. Epilogue: Talking To The Moon

Ok guys, This is the final chapter from Volume 2! Its been a long time since I began writing this; since spring actually lol, but now its complete. I'm glad its over, it was a daunting task trying to get the thoughts and ideas into words; a lot harder then it was for the first one but im glad its done! I hope you all enjoyed what I've done so far with the characters and everything and hope you stick around for Volume 3!

**Epilogue:**

**Talking to The Moon**

"Moving day again tomorrow… it feels like yesterday that we moved from forks to vancouver, and now we're moving again." Seth said as I kissed his neck. The steam was rising from the hot spring into the full moon light night. The stars were very visible now that the snow clouds moved on to somewhere else and the moons light was all we needed to guide us here. Seth had his back against the warm rock as I had my legs wrapped around his naked body. the snow was still everywhere around us, but this hot spring was our intimate spot, so no snow or cold would interfere with what we shared here.

"Seth shut up and kiss me" I said as I moved my way back towards his mouth. We already made love 5 times by this point but I was ready for more. Seth, on the other hand, was starting to seem tired. As my lips made my way to his, he put his fingers up to them and stopped me.

"Rena, again?" he asked in a whiney voice.

"I could always get it from someone else." I said sarcastically. He lifted me out of the water and then laid me on my back against the rock.

"Over my dead body" he said with a smile on his face. he leaned in and bit my bottom lip.

"Well then give me what I want then, or we can create a dead body." I said joking back with him as I re-wrapped my legs around him, but he then suddenly moved back and looked away.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"eh… nothing." He said as he turned his back to me and leaned his head into his arms on the rocks.

"If it was nothing we would be making love right now, instead im talking to your back." I moved in and began to massage his shoulder blades. The way the steam lifted off his body as my ice cold hands touched him always stunned me.

"Its just… forget it"

"OUCH!" he shouted as I squeezed his shoulders very hard in anger.

"Ok okay!" he said looking back at me.

"I had the dream again" he said still not facing me.

"The death one?" I asked.

"Yes…" he answered.

"Seth this is the 5th time. did it end in the same place?"

"no, this one was longer… It started off with me lying in a pool of my own blood as you held me. we were saying something to each other but there were no words, no sounds at all. Only thing I heard was my heart beat as it went down in speed. Usually it ended with that, but this time it went onto a funeral, and it was just strange. It was a Quileute funeral so I wasn't happy about it." He said shaking his head.

"Seth, your dreaming about your death and all your concerned about s a quileute funeral?"

"yes, I don't want one of those… if I ever were to die Rena, I would want it to be as normal of a funeral as possible… I don't know if its just me but I cant expect my friends and loved one to have to go through the whole ritual and body burning in the woods then ash spreading. Give me a grave plot six feet under in La Push and im set."

"Seth, shut up! that wont ever happen so we don't need to have you be picky about your funeral ok?" I said now starting to get angry.

"OH! And I want it in a church, don't forget the church!" he said smiling as I hit him.

"Cut it out Seth! I mean it!"

"ouch stop hitting me! haha" he said laughing.

"But for real, can you promise me that it will be as normal as any other funeral?"

"Seth I cant…"

"RENA!" he pleaded.

"Fine, I promise…" I finally gave in.

"IN A CHURCH!" he added

"Yes… in a church…" he leaned in and kissed me then. He was all smiles after this but I couldn't help but hate the thought of ever having to do something like that. The thought of losing Seth was the scariest and most hurtful thought I have ever had.

Seth was now kissing my neck and then began kissing my shoulder. He went down from there onto my left arm and down to my hand. He was sure to maneuver his way around the giant arrangement of diamonds on my ring finger but still made it a point to kiss every single finger.

"You know Seth, you still never explained how and where you got this ring…" I said as I stared at it sparkle in the moon light.

"Well Alice was a big help, of course. I told her what I wanted and she did some research. one morning I got awoken by her throwing a duffle bag full of clothes on me and a passport. She had a huge smile on her face and asked me if I'd ever been to Paris. Next thing I knew, we were on a flight there; it was unbelievable. Well, after that we went to their bank they have there, got a huge amount of money, then went straight to a jewelers auction. She showed me different things until I saw the ring. I knew it was the one. we ended up bidding and we won. Needless to say, two million dollars later, I had the perfect ring for you."

His words were almost unbelievable and I felt my mouth drop. I couldn't believe he would spend that much money on a ring for me. he looked at my stunned face and mocked me.

"Shut up Rena its not that bad. Your worth that and more." He added as he kissed me again.

"I'd beg to differ" I said with a mouth full of his tongue.

"You know what Alice taught me on the flight to Paris? She taught me all about the different types of shape shifters there were! I never even heard of other kinds of people like myself. With abilities to turn into animals, OTHER THEN WOLVES! The thought of even seeing something like that would be amazing right? I would love to get to travel the world to meet them, get their back stories! You know? You guys get to meet different vampires ALL the time and we go on thinking its just us. The super natural world is so…"

"advanced?" I interjected

"YES! AND LIKE…." he started to say but I stopped him with a kiss. Watching him get so excited about little things like this only made me love him even more. I knew that I would have to find a way to make his dream of meeting these other shape shifters come true. I have never met someone who's made me feel so complete as a person.

As I continued to kiss him I thought about how amazing our future would be together. Time will pass as him and I continue to grow and love and possibly make a family. We will be forever together and nothing nor no one would break us or what we had. He lifted me up and placed me on the rocky ledge of the hot spring and began kissing down my neck and onto my chest. as he continued further down my body I laid my head back and looked into the sky. The full moon was large and bright and filled the dark night with a beautiful silver light. staring at it in that moment reminded me of when I was a little girl, praying out of my window to the full moon. There was no god, for the giant full moon was my god. I only ever prayed when the moon was full and if something happened bad to me I would blame it on the fact that the moon was not full. It was a silly thing to do but it was the only hope and faith that I had.

As Seth continued I decided to say a silent prayer in my head to my full moon. A prayer for guidance and happiness; A prayer for a long, happy life with Seth and the children we might one day bare. Even though things right now were great, and our life had the potential to become something even greater, I still had danger everywhere around me. That danger would not be gone anytime soon, but I am willing to handle it in any which way possible. So if Lysander is somewhere out there, then bring it. if the Volturi want to come for me, so be it, I will be ready for them whenever they wanted to make a move. I was no longer alone in this new life. I had a family like none other, a family that would be soon growing; Growing to become an army, an army of super naturals who will not go down lightly. We won't go quietly into the night; we will stick around and fight. We will take them down with a force that they would never expect. One by one we will prevail over this evil; we will rise on top….


End file.
